Breaking Free
by Still Painting Flowers For You
Summary: They were sick and tired of the same old things. Like practicing for a day that they hoped would come soon, only then to find out that they're not even allowed to do it. Percy, Nico, and Thalia are done listening to their father's orders. Can they finally break free and become a successful band without them? Or will they end up failing miserably? My shot at a Big Three Band story!
1. Chapter 1 - Wasting Away

**Hi people! Here's my shot at a Big Three Band story! There's going to be a lot of songs in it, so I recomend listening to them before or after reading this. Enjoy and review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the songs.**

**Warning: Characters may be OOC**

**No demigods!**

One (Thalia):

"I don't care what you say!" I shout. Everyone turns around to stare at me. It's not an everyday thing to see a famous rock star yells at her equally as famous father.

"Thalia," my father says through his teeth. "It's too hard for you."

"Don't tell me it's too hard for me! You were never even there to begin with!" I snap. "This is my dream, dad! I've waited my whole life for this day and I refuse to let sixteen years of practicing for this very day become a waste of time!"

"I was with you during your childhood," he tries to convince me.

"No!" I stomp my foot on the ground in attempt to stop tears from falling from my eyes. "You were never with me! You left me to take care of my younger brother and my crazy mother. You didn't even show up to her funeral. You just ran off with your new 'perfect' wife Hera!"

"That has nothing to do with anything," he states, emotionless, as always. "You're not singing, and that's final. What part of that do you not understand?"

"The part _why _I'm not allowed to sing!" I declare as I cross my arms. "Percy and Nico are allowed to sing."

"Percy and Nico have different fathers, so they follow different rules. Plus, a female singer won't be good for your band's image." He explains.

"I don't care what's good for our image!" I throw my hands up in the air. "And either should you! You're not a part of The Sirens! You don't have a say in what we do!"

"I do have a say in what you do," he smiles sadly. "I own you three. On that day of your sixteenth birthday, when you were signed to _my _record deal, you officially sold your band over to your cousins fathers, Hades, Poseidon, and myself. Therefore, we have complete control of what you three do."

"But…" I start.

"But nothing," he cuts me off. "Thalia, you aren't singing tonight, or ever. Case closed. Goodbye." He walks away, leaving me with a whole bunch of blank stares from the people who work from me.

"What are you guys looking at?" I demand. "We've got a show in twenty minutes!" They all turn back to their tasks and I walk to my dressing room that I share with my cousins.

"What was that about?" Percy asks me as I step into the door.

"Yeah, we heard screaming." Nico adds.

"It's about tonight," I sigh as I sit down on the couch next to them. "My dad still won't let me sing."

"Why not?" Nico questions me.

"He says it's 'too hard' and other stuff like that," I tell them.

"He thinks singing is _hard_ ?" Percy looks puzzled.

"Percy," Nico starts. "You're forgetting we're talking about Uncle Zeus. He loves theater, but is terrible at singing and acting himself."

"Oh yeah," he smirks.

"So, what should I do?" I put the topic back on me. Usually, I'm not attention seeking. But this is different. I mean, I've dreamt about this day since the day I was born, and I won't let it slip away from me.

"Sing anyway," Nico tells me. "Once you start, the audience will love it. So, he won't make you stop."

"Good point," I think about it. "But… Should I wait until tomorrow? I mean, this is our first concert in our first tour. We've never done this before."

"No, Thalia." Percy puts his hand on my shoulder. "You've been waiting to sing in front of an audience your whole life. You're doing it tonight, and your opening the show with your new song that your about to write."

I check the digital clock under the television. "But I've only got fifteen minutes!"

"Then you better get writing," Nico suggests.

I roll my eyes. "No duh."

!Line Break! Enjoying the story so far?

"One minute!" some guy in a headset shouts as Percy, Nico and I get into position. I do a last minute check on my bass to see if it is tuned. The electric blue coloring shines so that it matches my eyes. It's my favorite bass because of that.

Percy readjusts his guitar and Nico picks out his drum sticks. "THRITY SECONDS!" that say guy shouts.

"You ready, Thalia?" Percy asks me.

I smile nervously. "I hope so."

"You better be," Nico smirks. "There's half a million people out there."

"That's reassuring," I say sarcastically as I put in the ear plugs that were just handed to me.

"Turn on the lights and raise them up!" someone commands. I can only faintly hear them, though.

Slowly, the floor lifts up from the ground. As we get higher and higher, I become more aware of the amount of people cheering for us and the brightness of the lights that blind me. (A/N: It's one of those stages in which backstage is under it so it raises them up onto the stage).

Once we make it, I smile at the large audience. Percy and I walk up to our microphones and Nico walks to his drum set. "HELLO NEW YORK CITY!" Percy shouts into his microphone.

"I'm Thalia and that is Percy and that is Nico, and we're the Sirens!" I also shout as I motion towards myself in my cousins.

"Thanks so much for being here and enjoy the show!" Percy turns to look at me.

I take his cue and introduce the song. "This first song is called Wasting Away and it goes like this!" I say before being to play my bass and sing:

_And so the sky becomes a dream_

_I never dreamt because I'm just too busy_

_Waiting for nothing and wasting away_

_Don't tell me it's too hard_

_You were never there from the start_

_I'm not about to give this up_

_Giving up was never enough_

_And so the sky becomes a dream_

_I never dreamt because I'm just too busy_

_Waiting for nothing and wasting away_

_And so the sky it watched my dreams_

_Fall to pieces right in front of me_

_Cause I'm just too busy_

_Waiting for nothing and wasting away_

_And I'd never wish for anything more_

_Than to find what I've been looking for_

_And I swore to myself I wouldn't lie to myself_

_How could I let this happen?_

_So I pull myself aside to take the time_

_To tell myself it's alright_

_Cause you weren't there to dry my eyes_

_And so the sky becomes a dream_

_I never dreamt because I'm just too busy_

_Waiting for nothing and wasting away_

_And so the sky it watched my dreams_

_Fall to pieces right in front of me_

_Cause I'm just too busy_

_Waiting for nothing and wasting away_

_Wasting, wasting away,_

_Wasting, wasting away._

_And so the sky becomes a dream_

_I never dreamt because I'm just too busy_

_Waiting for nothing and wasting away_

_And so the sky becomes a dream_

_I never dreamt because I'm just too busy_

_Waiting for nothing and wasting away_

_And so the sky it watched my dreams_

_Fall to pieces right in front of me_

_Cause I'm just too busy_

_Waiting for nothing and wasting away_

_Wasting, wasting away._

Cheers roar through my ears, despite the ear plugs that are supposed to block out the sound. I grin widely before turning to my side. To the side of the stage, there my father was, watching me with eyes matching mine, but filled with anger and hatred.


	2. Chapter 2 - Arguments and Coffee Stains

**Hi everyone! Sorry about not updating in a while. I've been so busy and had really bad writer's block... But hopefully, this should make up for it. Tell me what you think in a review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except for that random David manager (which is probably going to be the last of him) and that girl, Ariella, and her brother.**

**Kay, well that's all I have to say... Enjoy! :) **

Two (Nico):

I rip the ear plugs out of my ears as soon as we're lowered down from the stage. I've always hated wearing those, but I know I have to because of all the noise that the fans make. After a while, I'd probably lose my hearing from it.

"Mr. di Angelo, Mr. Jackson, and Miss Thalia, your fathers are waiting for you in your dressing room," someone backstage tells us. **(A/N: He calls her by her first name because in the books, she hates using her last name.)**

"Why?" I demand. "We've got an autograph signing in twenty minutes!"

"It's urgent," he informs us.

"Fine," I moan. "But if we're late, it's your job that's on the line."

He nods eagerly before escorting us to the dressing room that I share with my cousins. Inside of it, we each have our own section, bathroom, closet, and then a sitting area and kitchen that we all share.

He opens the door for us and then leaves. I walk in first, then Percy, and finally Thalia. Sitting on the couches are our fathers, all of them looking particularly angry.

"Hey…" Percy says awkwardly.

"What did you need to talk to us about?" I cross my arms.

"Make it quick. We've only got twenty minutes before our signing," Thalia urges.

"Don't start getting snippy with us," her dad replies. "Especially after what you've done."

"I did nothing wrong!" she exclaims.

"You went against my orders…"

"You're _unreasonable _orders!" Thalia tells him.

"You must follow them though," Uncle Zeus replies. "I am in charge of you. Not only am I your father, I am also your boss."

"Our extremely uptight and boring boss," I mutter.

"What was that?" he snaps his head in my direction.

"Nothing," I smile fakely at him. "I just had a song idea."

"Alright," he turns back to his daughter, definitely not believing me. "But Thalia…"

"But nothing!" she stomps her foot on the ground. "I don't think I should get lectured for following my dream! You're my father! You're supposed to be encouraging me!"

"As I said before, I am your boss too, which comes first."

"No it doesn't!" she shakes her head.

"Yes, it does."

"No!"

Percy then steps between them to stop the fighting. "Can we just know why we're here? We've only got about fifteen minutes before we're scheduled to sign autographs. So please, just spit it out already."

"What Zeus is trying to say is," Uncle Poseidon starts, "that you three children are misbehaving."

"First of all," I snap. "We're not children. And second, we're _teenagers_! We're supposed to misbehave!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Thalia crosses her arms. "Send us to jail? After all, we're just 'kids'."

"We have all agreed that some sort of action must be done," Uncle Poseidon tells us.

"Just tell them already," my dad orders. "They've waited long enough."

"We've all decided on one thing," Uncle Zeus sighs. "You kids are going back to school."

"WHAT?" Percy screams.

"Oh hell no," I mutter.

"There's no way we're doing that," Thalia informs them. "Maybe try a more realistic punishment. Then talk to us again. Oh wait, you won't talk to us again. Just like how you ignored us for more than half of our lives."

"The decision is final," Uncle Zeus says sternly. "You three will be attending a boarding school in Long Island, starting Monday."

"But today's Saturday… We only have one day to prepare for that hell hole!" I exclaim. "You can't expect us to be ready in one day…"

"We can, and we do," he replies.

"But…"

"No buts," my dad tells me. "You're going."

"We'll cause too much attention!" Percy reasons. "We're number one on ITunes!"

"And our CD is sold out in most stores!" Thalia joins in.

"And we're the _Sirens_! The most popular band out there! We'll get attacked by haters and obsessed with by creepy fans!" I add on.

"That's too bad for you," Uncle Zeus frowns.

A light knocking on the door causes Percy, Thalia, and I to turn around. "It's open!" I call.

The door opens and our manager, David, walks in. "You guys are late for your signing," he tells us.

"Yeah, sorry." Thalia glares at her father. "We had some… family issues that we had to take care of."

"Well, we can't tell your fans that…" he notes. "Let's just say… Someone spilt coffee all over Nico's shirt!"

"But won't someone notice that I'm wearing the same shirt I was during the concert?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, yeah." He nods. "Then change."

"Fine," I sigh. I start to walk over to my closet when Percy stops me.

"Wait!" he says. I spin around to see him holding a pot of hot coffee.

"What?" I snap.

He then splashes the whole pot of coffee all over my shirt. "There. Now we won't have to lie." The burning liquid stings my pale skin.

"Percy…" I fume.

"Just go get changed," Thalia orders. I roll my eyes at and then walk into my closet. After selecting a white shirt, I put my favorite leather jacket over it.

"Let's go," I say as I get out of the closet.

"Are you made at me?" Percy asks me as we follow David out of the dressing room.

"Just a bit," I respond.

"Promise you won't act like you are when we're with the fans?" he hopes.

"No guarantees," I shrug.

David stops in front of a door. "Just go through here and sit down at the seat labeled with your name. Act nice to all of your fans, smile for pictures, sign tons of autographs, and most of all have fun!"

"You're paid to say that, aren't you?" I question him.

"Yeah…" he says in a small voice.

"I thought so," I answer before pushing the door open. We find ourselves outside in the night with a table with three chairs, about four people with cameras, and some lights so we csan be seen. Oh, and there are a ton of screaming girls in a line.

I take my seat, which happens to be on the end. Thalia's in the middle, and Percy is in the front. David, who apparently followed us out, hands us each a microphone.

"Sorry about the wait," Percy tells everyone through his microphone.

"Yes," Thalia smiles fakely at everyone. "We had a wardrobe malfunction."

"AKA Percy spills coffee all down my shirt," I mutter.

"What was that, Nico?" a camera person asks.

"Oh, just how some random person backstage spilt coffee all over me," I answer.

They nod and the security officers let the first three people up. We each place our microphones down on the table and pick up a marker.

A girl, who appears to be around my age of fifteen, runs over to me. "Hi!" she waves eagerly.

"The line starts that way," I point to Percy.

"But your my favorite!" she twirls her wavy brown hair around her finger.

"Fine," I sigh. "What do you want?"

"An autograph," she answers.

"Alright," I say as I take a picture of me from a stack that is placed next to me. "Who should I make it out to?"

"Ariella," she answers. "That's me."

"I figured," I say as I begin writing. I turn to Thalia and whisper, "what do I write on it?"

"I wrote 'follow your dreams' on this one," she replies. "But I only did that to make dad angry."

I nod. "I'll figure something out." I turn back to the girl. "What type of name is Ariella?"

"I think a Jewish one…" she ponders.

"Oh," I say. "What do you want be to write on this?"

"Can you write 'I love you' on it?" she asks.

"No."

"Fine. What about… Hmm…" she thinks about it. "Sorry. It's hard for me to think straight. I'm you're biggest fan… ever!"

I look at her with a freaked out expression. This girl is literally crazy. "I know what I'm writing now," I tell her. I look down at the paper and write 'you're special in your own way. Love, Nico di Angelo'. Yeah. That's good. She's e_specially _creepy.

"Didn't you have a sister who…" she cocks her head.

"ARIELLA!" some guy off of the line shouts. "WE'VE GOT TO GO!"

She turns around and sighs. "Sorry. That's my brother. I've got to go now. I have to fly all the way back to Long Island."

"You flew all the way from New York to LA just to see us?"

"No," she shakes her head. "Just to see you."

"Alright…" I say. I'm officially creeped out.

"Well, I've got to go!" she smiles. "I love you!"

"Bye," I wave awkwardly at her, as she walks away. I can't be anymore thankful that her brother called her over. She almost mentioned what happened with Bianca… and I'm still not over that. I shudder and try not to think about it. I'm in public. I need to stay strong. I need to forget what happened. Yet somehow that day will always come back to me.


	3. Chapter 3 - School and Buzz Killers

**Hey! **

**It's still the begining of this story, so it might be a little slow. But I promise, it will pick up soon! :D **

**But, I've got MAJOR CONFLICT! So, the couples I'm planning on doing are Percy / Annabeth , Nico / OC , Jason / Piper , OC / OC ... But I'm stuck between Thalia and Leo and Thalia and Luke... So, YOU PEOPLE DECIDE! Review telling me which couple you like better! Please... I've gotten several PMs asking me to do different couples... But now it's your choice! :) **

**Remember, the sooner you review, the sooner the next chapter is posted ;)**

**Hahah... just kidding. I'll continue to update. But, I'll keep demanding answers if I don't get a good enough amount of these... XD**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Three (Percy):

"I don't see why this is necessary," I cross my arms.

"None of us do," Thalia responds as she paces the room. We just arrived at that stupid boarding school our dads were talking about. Its noon, so everyone we are rooming with is probably out to lunch. But, we're still impatiently waiting.

"It's weird that this many people are sharing a suit," Nico comments.

"What do you mean?" I cock my head at him.

"Look around," he points to different rooms of the suit. "There are six bedrooms, and then a common living room, where we are now, and then a common kitchen over there. Oh, and then two bathrooms. One for boys, the other for girls."

"So we have roommates," Thalia sighs. "This is just _great_."

"Don't be so negative all the time," I try and cheer her up.

Apparently, I failed at it. "How can I _not _be negative? We could be sharing a room with the creepiest people on earth!"

"We probably are," Nico replies. "We're famous. We've got millions of fans. What makes you guys think that these people will be any more normal then the ones we've already met?"

"We don't know for sure that these people are our fans," I remind him. "They could have an anti-Siren hate club."

"And how likely is that?" Nico raises an eyebrow at me.

"Twenty percent," I conclude.

"How'd you figure that out?" Thalia asks me.

"I just choice a random number," I admit.

"You know," Nico says. "when you try and sound smart, you're not supposed to tell everyone that you made the information up. It makes you sound pathetic."

"I didn't tell everyone. I just told you two." I inform him.

He face palms.

Laughing starts from the hallway and I turn my head to face the door. On cue, it opens, revealing nine people, about our ages.

The talking stops. The laughing stops. The walking stops. They all just stand there, wide eyed. Except for one person.

"NICO!" she shouts.

"Hey! You're that girl from the autograph signing, Ariel." Nico points at her.

"It's Ariella," she corrects him.

"Right," he nods. "The Jewish name."

"So…" some really pretty girl with curly blonde hair says. "Why are you guys here?"

"It's a long story," I reply. "But, spoiler alert, it ends with us having to spend a semester, or longer, here." **(A/N: Lol… Sorry. I had to make him say 'spoiler alert'. I know he would never say it in the books, but it's an inside joke with my sister.)**

"No wonder why we had three extra beds," some Hispanic boy realizes.

Thalia looks through the crowd of people, before her eyes rest on one particular person. "_Jason_?" she gasps.

"Yeah," he rubs the back of his neck. "I was wondering when you'd notice me."

"What are you doing here?" she asks him.

"Dad decided to send me here too. He wanted me to be with you. But, I got here about two hours ago."

"Oh," she replies. "We would've gotten here earlier, but our plane got delayed because it was raining in LA."

"So… Who are the rest of you?" I ask, motioning to the crowd of people who we're apparently sharing a room with.

"Annabeth Chase," the girl with the blonde hair introduces.

"Ariella Levi," the girl with wavy brown hair, that Nico apparently knows, says.

"Zach Levi," a boy with the same colored hair tells us.

"Cassia Paris," a girl with curly black hair replies.

"Leo Valdez," the Hispanic boy waves.

"Piper McClean," a girl with choppy brown hair smiles.

"Luke Callestan," a tall boy with blonde hair says.

"Any I'm Calypso!" a girl with brown hair cheers.

"I hate her already," Thalia whispers to me.

"Heh," I snicker.

"Okay, so," the girl, Annabeth starts. "Percy and Nico, your room will be that one on the end, and Thalia, your my roommate."

"YES!" Nico and I shout at the same time.

Everyone stares at us, clearly confused.

"We'll be planning a few parties in there. Nothing major," I clarify.

"Parties? Sign me up!" Leo jokes.

"Totally," I smile. "We should plan a _huge _one tonight. Nico, get your phone ready. Order seven pizzas, hire a DJ, go to the store and get a disco ball…"

"Not so fast," Annabeth stops us. "We've all got class tomorrow. So, no parties."

"Buzz kill," Nico whispers to me.

I crack a smile before saying, "fine. But we'll be having one at some point."

"Speaking of class, though," Cassia starts. "You three have to register your major and pick classes you want to take."

"What is this? College?" I ask her.

"No," Zach shakes his head. "It's a boarding school for people who accelerate in one subject more than others. A lot of us are here for preforming arts, including myself."

"Awesome!" Thalia exclaims. "It's like school, where you don't learn anything!"

"Wait…" I say. "Who wants to take us to this registering place? We'll get lost… And attacked."

"I'll do it," Zach and Cassia volunteer at the same time. "No! I'll do it!" They say again.

"I want to do it!" Zach whines.

"Too bad," Cassia crosses her arms. "I'm going with them."

"No, _I _am," Zach walks over to us.

"What? No! I said it first!"

"We technically said it at the same time…" Zach points out.

"We don't care who said it first!" Nico throws his hands in the air. "We just need someone to take us!"

"They're not going to budge," Thalia crosses her arms. "Either one of you back down, or you're _both _taking us."

"Or we could have someone else take us?" I suggest. "Like Jason?"

"Can't," he frowns. "I've still got to unpack.

"It's fine," Zach sighs. "We'll both take you."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," I reply. "You might fight again."

"We'll definitely fight again," Cassia responds. "I hate this kid. He's so annoying."

"And your so mean!" Zach exclaims.

"Alright! We're finding it on our own!" I decide as I push past them, with my two cousins trailing behind me. I open the door and start walking down the vast hallways. Only when I get tackled to the ground by three screaming girls do I realize how bad of an idea I've made.

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW... THUKE OR THLEO?**


	4. Chapter 4 - Grenade

**Hey people! I got the results in (mostly from guests) and most of you guys wanted Thalia / Leo... So I guess that's who I'm putting in this story! BUT, for all you Thalia / Luke fans, I will make them date, just for you ;)**

**This chapter is kind of forced. I needed this to happen in order to make the next one happen. The next one will be focused on Nico, even though he's had a chapter already. And after his drama, it's going to start being other people, like Leo, Jason, Piper, and Luke. Oh, and Annabeth.**

**Kay, so hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Except for Cassia, Zach, and Ariella.**

**Oh, and they sing the We Are The In Crowd version of Grenade... But I gave Zach more lines :)**

Four (Zach):

"That just doesn't sound right."

"Do you not see me trying?"

"Well, maybe you should try harder!"

"Well, maybe I could if you stopped staring me down!" I exclaim.

"I'm _supposed _to stare you down until you get it right," Cassia crosses her arms. "If I didn't, then if we ever become famous, you'd be nervous because of the fans that will be staring at you."

"They'd be staring at me in awe, with their eyes full of affection. You? You're staring hurtful glares," I tell her.

"Oh well," she sticks her tongue out at me. "Play it again. I'll just sing the first words that come to my head."

"Okay," I sigh. Because of my singing major, I'm required to take this stupid song writing class. Cassia has to do it too, because of her dance major. According to my sister though, they do. She's also a dance major… And Cassia's best friend. I know, it's ironic. What are the chances that a guy's worst nightmare and enemy is their younger sister's best friend you're your me, then it's pretty high. But Ariella has this thing of when she wants something to happen, she'll do _anything _to make it happen. Like how she guilted me into joining a band with Cassia (because we 'harmonize well together' or something like that; I usually just tune her out though) by saying how I was never there for her in her childhood. Uhmm… I was always with her during her childhood…

"Zach?" Cassia waves her hand in front of my face.

"What?" I shudder. "Sorry. I got distracted by my thoughts."

"I figured. That tends to happen with you," she rolls her eyes. "Just play the music."

"Wait… Where's your bass?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"I left it in my room. Why?"

"I was wondering why _I _had to play it," I tell her.

"We didn't right the music for the bass yet," she reminds me.

"Oh… right," I nod slowly.

"And people say Ariella is the stupid one in your family," she mutters.

"She is," I assure her. "Trust me. Last night she…"

"I've heard this story already," she cuts me off. "Just play."

"Okay," I sigh before playing the familiar track of sounds on my sky blue electric guitar.

"Ugh! I can't think of anything!" she face palms once I'm done with the first verse. "Writing our first song isn't as easy as it looks."

"Eh… Sorry?" I say, not really knowing how to respond.

"Don't apologize for something that you didn't do," she replies.

"Sor… I was just trying to be nice," I defend.

"Well, don't be." Cassia answers me. "I don't like you. You don't like me. Why should we be nice to each other?"

"Because it's the right thing to do?" I shrug.

"No. There is no reason."

"But…"

"No buts," she snaps.

"I've thought of something," I say, getting my fingers ready to play the notes again. "But you're not going to like it…"

"Just play it! It's due at the end of the period. Plus, we have to preform it."

"Okay," I sigh. I strum again, and start to sing.

_Black, black, black and blue_

_Beat me till I'm numb_

_Tell the devil I said hey when you get back to where you're from_

_Bad woman, bad woman_

_That's just what you are_

_Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car_

I brace myself for her negative answer, but she squeals, "That was so good!"

"Thanks!" I smile, finally glad we're agreeing on something.

"But… I've got a few improvements."

"Like what?" I ask, clearly offended.

"One, that can't be the start of the song. Maybe the second verse? Two, I'm joining in on the bad woman part. Three, sing it with more of your chest voice. It won't sound good if you don't. Four…"

"I get the point," I inform her.

"Good," she smirks. "So let's get to work on the rest of the song."

-LINE BREAK-

Cassia borrowed Thalia's bass (yeah, her, Nico, and Percy are in the same class as us) and our teacher, Mrs. Carson, is now making us sing it to the whole class. It's pretty awkward, because we only practiced it once, quietly, because we would've gotten yelled at if we spoke any louder than a whisper. Mrs. Carson is a mean women.

"Ready?" I ask Cassia as we set up our microphones on the mini stage in the back of the room.

"Totally," she nods.

"Then let's do this," I say. I take a deep breath and then begin to play my guitar. She joins in on the bass, and the drummer guy (just some random kid in the class) joins in too.

_ Cassia:_

_Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live oh  
Take take take it all  
But you never give  
Should've known you was trouble  
From the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?_

_Gave you all I had_  
_And you tossed it in the trash_  
_You tossed it in the trash, you did_  
_To give me all your love_  
_Is all I ever asked_  
_Cause what you don't understand_  
_Is I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Throw my hand on the blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I would go through all this pain_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain_  
_Yes I would die for you, baby_  
_But you won't do the same_

_Zach:  
Black, black, black and blue  
Beat me till I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said hey when you get back to where you're from  
Cassia and Zach:_

_Bad woman, bad woman  
That's just what you are  
Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car_

_Cassia:  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
To give me all your love  
Is all I ever asked  
Cause what you don't understand  
Is I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on the blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Cassia:  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same_

_Cassia:  
If my body was on fire  
You would watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
Cause you never ever ever did, baby_

_Both:  
But darling I'd still catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on the blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Zach:  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes I would die for ya baby  
But you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
You never do the same  
Oh, you never do the same  
No, no, no, no_

The whole class erupts in cheers and I smile at them. It's like being famous and having groupies… Except these people are forced to cheer for us…

"That was amazing!" Cassia high fives me. "We've got to sing together more often!"

"We've got to _write songs_ more often," I correct her.

"Good point," she laughs. "But I still hate you."

I guess you can't always win. "Yeah," I sigh. "I know."


	5. Chapter 5 - Detention and Emotion

**Hey people! So, I had major writers block in this. I want to update later today, so I might. You know, if I have time to write the next chapter, which will probably be Jason's point of view. Yay!**

**I had servere writers block before, which is why I haven't updated in a few days. And pretty much why this chapter will suck. But the next chapter will be SO epic! I've got so many ideas!**

**So, enjoy! Oh, and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. I only own my three OCs.**

**And I don't own the song used in this chapter, I Feel Like Dancin' by All Time Low either... And you might want to listen to it at that part. :D**

Five (Ariella):

"Just close the window!" I shout. "I feel uncomfortable!"

"You'll get used to it," Nico assures me. "Trust me, you will."

"Does this mean that…" I get really excited.

"No, it does not mean that we'll get married. Or that we'll ever be anything more than acquaintances." He assumes that I was going to say that, which I was. Wow. He knows me well. I wonder if…

Reality wakes me back up when the lights start flashing in my eyes and the clicking fills my ears again. "JUST CLOSE THE FRICKEN WINDOWS!" I scream at Nico. Yeah, we're in the middle of class, so it probably isn't acceptable to scream. But, these paparazzi shouldn't be so nosy. I mean, can't they tell Nico's a little busy right now?

"Don't you think I would if I could?" he snaps. "If I do, then they'll make up all these stories on how I'm a mean and terrible person!"

"Fine," I sigh. "I'll do it then." I stand up and walk over to the windows.

"Don't do it, Ariella…" he warns me.

I slam the window down and close the blinds. "Too late."

Once I walk back over to mine and Nico's table, which is located behind Thalia and Percy's table, and they're behind Cassia and Zach's table, the teacher calls me over.

"Ariella Levi," Mrs. Carson demands. "Come to my desk."

"This is all your fault," I whisper to Nico as I stand up.

"And you too, Mr. di Angelo," she orders.

I yank Nico up and walk over to the teacher's desk, still gripping Nico's wrist. "What seems to be the problem?" I ask her.

"You've been shouting," she informs me.

"Oh… Well, I think I have a reason too. I mean, those people were so nosy. They should learn to give Nico space. Plus, they were really distracting. How could I get any work done with lights getting shone in my eyes and constant camera clicks?" I try and reason.

"You're _terrible _at these things," Nico tells me before turning to the teacher. "We're sorry, Mrs. Carson. I would say that I won't make it happen again, but it's kind of hard to guarantee that kind of stuff when you're a famous rock star."

"You're not so good either," I let go of his wrist to cross my arms.

"Well, punishment must be enforced. So, both of you, detention tonight, from seven to eleven."

"But that's five hours long!" I stomp my foot on the ground.

"It's actually four hours long," Nico corrects me.

"Fine, if you want five hours, then it will go to midnight," Mrs. Carson glares at us.

"No! That's not what she wanted!" Nico tries. "Plus, curfew is at ten."

"Then you better hope that you don't get caught," she smiles fakely at us.

"But there's security everywhere!" I exclaim. "It's impossible _not _to get caught!"

She changes the subject. "You may go." She shoos us away. I roll my eyes as we turn back around and walk back to our seats. It was going to be a _long _night.

Nico POV:

Once we get back to our table, the stupid teacher calls me back. "Nico, honey?"

"Yes?" I ask her as I turn around.

"Are you ready to perform the song you wrote?"

"Uh… Yeah, I guess." I answer.

"Okay," she nods. "Get your cousins ready. And I'll get my grade book."

"Wait, so Zach and I were graded on our song?" Cassia asks her.

"Yes," Mrs. Carson answers.

"What did we get?" Zach questions the teacher.

"A ninety five."

"Where are the other five points?" Zach demands.

Cassia then hits him in the arm. "You're never supposed to ask a teacher that. They always take off points!"

"Oh… Okay," he replies.

I turn back to my table and tap Percy and Thalia on the shoulders. "You guys ready to sing this song we just worked on?" I raise an eyebrow at them.

"Sure," Percy smiles. "What other option do we have?"

"Failing," Ariella tells us. "If you don't perform, you fail."

"Oh," Thalia responds. "Has that ever happened to you?"

"No," she shakes her head. "I don't sing. I usually just read my songs as poetry."

"What don't you sing?" I ask her.

"I've never found an appeal to it," she shrugs.

"NICO!" Mrs. Carson screams from the mini stage. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," I say, grabbing my drum sticks out of my black and red backpack and hand them to Thalia. I'm usually the drummer, but I can't sing and play the drums at the same time. So, we just switch instruments. I grab her bass and Percy grabs his guitar. Once on stage, I begin to sing.

_Shawty said she wants to run away,_

_Says I look like a boy she used to date (Ha!)._

_Took me by the hand and pulled me to the stairs,_

_(I'm NOT interested, girl)._

_Put her tongue all up in my ear, (Gross!)_

_Almost made me spill my beer, (Oh Shit!)_

_She's up and ready to go, but I don't care._

_(Pssh, whatever!)_

_'Cause I'm in the zone,_

_Turn off my phone, I've got my own agenda._

_I feel like dancing tonight,_

_I'm gonna party like it's my civil right,_

_(everybody get kinda awesome)._

_It doesn't matter where, I don't care if people stare, (Woah!)_

_'cause I feel like dancing tonight._

_[laughing]_

_Everybody getting kind of crunk,_

_I think some dude just grabbed my junk, (Woah!)_

_Now I know how Ke$ha must be feelin',_

_(Like... what if we're the aliens?)_

_Bros try to turn me upside down._

_I put a keg tap to my mouth,_

_But that's okay, I'm dancin' on the ceiling._

_'Cause I've got the groove,_

_I'll bust a move; just try and stop me._

_I feel like dancing tonight,_

_I'm gonna party like it's my civil right,_

_(everybody get kinda awesome)._

_It doesn't matter where, I don't care if people stare, (Woah!)_

_'cause I feel like dancing tonight._

_Somebody call the police, (Woo-oooh!)_

_I think they're coming to get me,_

_They say: "You've got the right to remain on the dance floor",_

_So show us what you've got 'cause you know that you've got more._

_I feel like dancing tonight,_

_I came to party like it's my civil right,_

_(everybody get kinda awesome)._

_It doesn't matter where, I don't care if people stare, (Woah!)_

_Because I feel like dancing tonight._

_Oh, one more time,_

_I feel like dancing tonight,_

_(I feel like dancing…)_

_I'm gonna party like it's my civil right, (Woooah)_

_It doesn't matter where, I don't care if people stare,_

_'cause I feel like dancing tonight (Oh, oh, oooh!)_

_I feel like dancing tonight._

_[laughing]_

An eruption of cheers from the class makes me feel like that one night at the concert. But then, the teacher shushes them.

"That was TERRIBLE!" she hollers.

"What?" I demand. "I thought it was pretty good."

"Where was the flare? Where was the meaning? Where was the emotion?" she demands.

"The flare is the whole song. The meaning is that I want to go dance. And the emotion is…" I think about it for a few seconds. "I don't have emotion."

"Exactly. And because of that, you fail."

"What?" Percy gasps. "That isn't fair!"

"No, it isn't," Mrs. Carson shakes her head. "Therefore, Nico's the only one that's failing."

"Why?" I question her.

"Because you're the main singer of this song, so the blame is on you."  
"But…" I start.

"How about if you give me a song with some emotion in it by tonight, after your detention, then you'll pass. But for now, I'm giving you an F."

"You can't do that!" Thalia exclaims. "We're famous! We don't need grades!"

"I can do that, and I will." Mrs. Carson smirks.

"Let's just fail and be done with this." I mutter.

"What was that, Mr. di Angelo?" Mrs. Carson asks.

"I'll get writing right away." I say nervously.

"That's what I thought."

I walk down from the stage and slump into my chair with only one thought in my head. Damn, she had good hearing.


	6. Chapter 6 - Braking Free

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy! I hope you enjoy it!**

**But where are my reviews :( The amount of reviewers I've been getting keeps going down... Is it because you guys don't like this story? Should I discontinue it? Please, guys, be honest with me!**

**Enjoy... AND REVIEW!**

Six (Jason):

To be completely honest, I'm not so sure having my cousins and sister here is a good idea. I mean, I like them, but school and them don't mix… at all. They've all gotten kicked out of at least six different schools before my dad finally suggested homeschooling them… and that was before they were famous! You'd think our dad's would take a hint. But no. They're just not smart enough to realize that Thalia, Percy, and Nico will never me perfect kids; they'll do anything they can to rebel.

"Hey Jason," Leo wakes me back into reality.

"Yes?" I ask him as I sit up on my bed, when I was previously lying down.

"For my building class, I need to sketch out a model of my dream house and then build it. You know, in a small model. But I don't know where I want to live."

"How about a city?" I suggest.

"Too polluted."

"Uh… A farm?"

"Too dirty," Leo sticks out his tongue. "And smelly."

"A beach?" I offer.

"Too sandy."

"You've got a complaint for everything," I smirk.

Leo's face brightens. "What about a tropical island that I own? I can live there alone. And there can be a volcano!"

"Why would you want a volcano there? You're whole island would burn." I respond.

"That's the point," he replies. "Fire is awesome!"

"No," I shake my head. "Fires ruin homes. They can kill people and destroy forests."

"Well, the killing people part isn't awesome. But fire itself is," Leo responds. "Where are your cousins and sister?"

"I don't know," I shrug. "Why?"

"Nico just sent a text to Percy, who sent it to Thalia, who sent it to Annabeth, who sent it to me, telling me to inform you not to open the door if it's your dads." He answers.

"But how am I supposed to know whether it's our dad's or not?" I ask him.

"That wasn't in the message."

"Well, text Annabeth back asking her how I'm supposed to know whether…" I start but he cuts me off.

"She wouldn't know that!" Leo laughs. "She'd have to send it to Thalia, who'd send it to Percy, who's send it to Nico."

"Whatever." I roll my eyes, just before a loud knock. I was just about to scream "Don't get it," when I hear the door swing open. I run out of my room, in hope that it's just Percy, Nico, Thalia, Ariella, Cassia, and Zach getting back from their song writing class.

It wasn't.

"Hey Dad…" I awkwardly wave.

My uncle Hades then steps in front of all three of them. "Where is Nico?"

"Coming back from class," I cross my arms. "Why?"

"No, I'm right here," Nico says, appearing behind them alongside of everyone else. Well, he didn't really appear. He was just walked there.

He walks over to me, with Thalia and Percy at his heals.

"Jason, I thought I told you specifically _not _to open the door if they came." Thalia says through her teeth.

"I didn't," I answer. "They just barged in."

"How unfriendly," Percy frowns.

"Tell me about it," Leo says. I guess he followed me. "I could've been naked."

"I'm glad you were clothed," Uncle Poseidon smirks. He's the only one that can actually take a joke.

"What are you even here for, anyway?" Thalia demands.

"We've gotten a call from one of your teachers that you've been disturbing class," my dad replies.

"What do you expect?" Percy asks him. "Paparazzi were taking pictures of us through the windows!"

"And Nico got a detention…?" Uncle Hades raises an eyebrow at us.

"Uh… about that…" Nico starts when I cut him off.

"That doesn't matter. None of this matters!" I exclaim. "_You _three sent them here. And _you _three won't let them leave. Why does it matter to any of you how they act? It's not even like you care for them anyway!"

"We care how they act so we don't get a bad image because of our children's actions," my dad glares at me.

"So all you care about is how _you _look?" Thalia shouts. "Nobody cares about you three! You're just a bunch of wealthy record producers! People care about us! No one wants to see three middle aged men!"

"That's it," Uncle Hades growls. "Until you three… actually four…" he glares at me, "learn to respect us, we're cutting you off."

"What?" Nico gasps. "You can't do that!"

"Yeah!" Percy adds.

"Well, you can't cut us off because we're breaking free from you!" Thalia stomps her foot on the ground. "Until you learn to actually care about _us _you will have no sort of contact with us!"

"Like we'll listen to a sixteen year old," Uncle Hades grumbles.

"Thalia… you're being ridiculous…" my dad tries.

"And so are you!" she screams. "Now get out of our rooms, and get out of our lives! We didn't need you as kids, and we certainly _don't_ _need_ _you_ _now_!"

Our fathers' turn around and leave, slamming the door behind them.

"Thalia…" I reach out and touch my sisters shoulder. "Because we 'broke away' from them… who's going to pay for your schooling?"

"More importantly," Nico gulps. "Who's going to produce our music?"

"We can find another record company, right?" Percy suggests. "Plenty of people will want to sign us."

"What if we just did it ourselves?" Thalia offers. "We can prove to them we don't need anyone but ourselves."

"But that doesn't answer the first question of how we're going to get money," I remind them.

"We can do charity concerts," Nico says. "Like at the nearest mall for something."

" 'Charity concerts' means we have donate the money to a charity or foundation." Percy tells him.

"Well, we could just do normal concerts and charge like, five dollars to get in." Nico says.

"That could work," Thalia thinks about it. "But we'll need more money than that, right? We'll need to pay for a lot of things."

"You guys can always get part time jobs…" I propose. "We can all help. Right guys?" I turn to our suitemates who have crowded around us.

"Yeah!" Ariella cheers.

"See?" I turn back to my cousins. "It can work out in the end."

Percy sighs. "Hopefully."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Gone

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was sick. I had this written last night, but I was throwing up, so I decided not to update it. I didn't want to ruin my laptop... :(**

**So, I only got 2 reviews on my last chapter. D: And because of that, I'd like to thank Child of Kronos and Raisa864. So thanks guys! But, I expect (or want) more. :(**

**Really quick, I need help on a few things. So, in a review, can you guys answer these questions?**

**- Should Chiron be the headmaster of the school?**

**- Should any of the other kids in their suite become famous?**

**and - Should their be TONS OF MESSY LOVE TRIANGLES AND DRAMA AND ROMANCE?**

**I think we all know the answer to that last question...**

**And no, I'm not asking you guys those questions for most of you not reviewing. I just NEED to know for the next chapter. I think some romance is going to start ;)**

**So, here you guys are. Enjoy!**

Seven (Annabeth):

"You know, most people would be happy right now if they were in your situation."

"What do you mean?"

"You just broke away from your evil dad, which is bound to get you even more fame than before." I explain to my roommate, Thalia.

"So?" she cocks her head at me. "You make it sound like a fairy tale."

"I guess… But why aren't you happy about it?" I ask her.

"I will never be happy with my father or any of my equally as crazy uncles," she paces back in forth in our small room that we share. "They abandoned me, Percy, Nico, and Jason! They left us, in New York City, to live in Percy's mom's apartment with her lazy husband! We spent our whole lives fending for ourselves, preforming in street corners, just to get enough money so that we could survive! And they finally came to find us one day. Claiming that they'd never leave us again, we actually believed them. They bought a record deal, renamed it Big Three Records, and pretended to truly care about us, which of course, we all believed at that time. But then today happened and we will _never_ _ever_ make that mistake _again_!"

"You're really worked up over this. Let's go to the kitchen so you can have some water. Maybe you'll cool off," I suggest.

"Good idea," she sighs. "Sorry for my rant. I really had to get that out."

"You know, it's better to get it out to me, instead of your dad," I smile. "Whenever you need someone to talk to, I'll be here."

"Thanks," she grins. "But that's actually a really good idea!"

"What?" I raise an eyebrow at her. "Coming to talk to me?"

"No! You said it's better to talk to you then my dad, but I need to talk to him!" she says.

"I don't understand," I tell her. It's weird, though, because I understand almost everything.

"Come," she grabs my wrist and yanks me out of the room. Still gripping my wrist, Thalia runs to Percy and Nico's room to find them playing some sort of video game on a television that they're definitely not supposed to have in their room

"What's with the TV?" I question them.

"We wanted to play COD." Percy doesn't take his eyes from the screen.

"Don't you guys know that they're against the school rules?" I ask.

Nico rolls his eyes. "Like we care."

"Guys," Thalia says with such sternness that they both turn their heads towards her. "Annabeth brought me to a really good point, and it's something we must do."

"What is it?" Percy cocks his head at her.

"Well, you know how our dads have a list of rules for us not to do because it will ruin our image?"

"Yeah…" Nico replies. "What's your point?"

"We're going to break every single one of those rules!" Thalia cackles.

"How does that have to do with anything I said?" I turn to face her as well.

"You said something else before, which I forgot on the way over here. But then when you yelled at them for having the TV in their room because it breaks school rules, I thought of it." Thalia explains.

"You yelled at us for having a TV in here?" Percy questions me.

"Yes," I nod. "And you responded."

"You must have been dreaming," he informs me. "Because that _never _happened."

"No," Thalia backs me up. "You were probably just… being you."

"I don't remember it either," Nico adds.

"Well, it happened," Thalia assures them.

"But this whole thing is pointless," Nico says. "I mean, completely disregarding everything they've told us not to do? I know that they're expected that, and you guys should too. I've got an even better plan, if you guys are willing to do it."

"It depends on what it is," Percy replies.

"It still involves breaking rules though, obviously. Nico di Angelo doesn't sit around and does good things all day," he tells us. "Okay, so we're going to handle it maturely, alright?"

"Are you kidding me?" Thalia demands. "That's your mastermind plan? That sounds like something an old history teacher would say!"

"I wasn't finished yet," Nico says through his teeth. "Now, back to my plan, we'll schedule an interview, right? We'll say how things just didn't work out, not blaming our fathers, not blaming us. Then, when they ask us to sing a song, Thalia, you're going to sing a song dedicated to them…"

"Why me?" she whines.

"Can you just let him finish?" Percy asks.

"Fine." She sighs. "Go, Nico. Finish your terrible plan."

"If you don't like it then…" he starts.

"No, just continue."

"Okay, so Thalia will sing a song, once again not really blaming them. Percy will sing a slow song, you know, because our dads hate when Percy sings slow songs. And I haven't figured out what I'll do yet." Nico finishes. "But it will be something they hate."

"They hate when you talk about Bianca!" Percy realizes. "Write and sing a song about your sister."

Nico shudders. "Don't mention her name."

"You have a sister?" I ask him.

"Had."

"What happened?" I question him.

"It's none of your business," he snaps. "And I'm not singing a song about her. I refuse."

"Come on, Nico!" Thalia pleads. "You know it will work and you know you can do it."

"I _can't _do it. Do you want me to make a fool of myself?"

"You won't make a fool of yourself, Nico. Trust me on this," Percy tells his cousin.

"Percy, I can barely talk about her without tearing up. I can barely even hear he name without punching something. I can't even think about her without feeling responsible for this whole thing." Nico explains. "I just don't know what to do anymore!"

"It wasn't your fault," Thalia pulls him into a hug.

"Don't touch me," he pushes her away. "And it was. If it wasn't for me, she'd still be here right now, sitting in this room with us _right now._"

"But Nico…" Percy tries.

"I'm done talking about this," he declares. He walks over to the door before stopping, not even looking behind him. "I'm going to detention." Then, he steps out the door and out of my sight.

"Detention doesn't start for another three hours!" Thalia calls after him, but he was gone. Apparently, just like his sister.

**No, that doesn't mean Nico is dead. It just means that he's not in the room anymore. And clarification of Bianca will be in the next chapter. I decided to kind of make it a cliff hanger, but not really. But, remember to answer those questions and most of all, review!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Lullabies

**Hey guys!**

**So, only one person answered my questions, so I'm just going to use their answers. And I'd like to thank all of the people who reviewed my last chapter. It means so much to me, and I love you all :D**

**This chapter is kind of sad, and you'll get more clarification of what happened to Bianca in the next chapter, because it's going to start with a flashback. So whoo!**

**Please guys, listen to the song Nico sings at the end so you can hear the passion n the singer's voice as he sings it. The song is called Lullabies, and it's by the band All Time Low.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, Lullabies [the song I used], or anything else. I only own Ariella, Zach, and Cassia. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight (Ariella):

"Am I not allowed to have an opinion or something?"

"You are!" I exclaim. "But you can't control me! I'm fifteen years old! I'm allowed to talk to whoever I want."

"He's a bad influence on you," my brother Zach scolds me. "You got a detention because of him!"

"Not technically," I reply.

"Yes technically," he nods.

"Well, I've got to go, or I'll be late." I say, picking up my backpack from my brother's room that he shares with his friend Luke.

"Don't talk to him and don't come back any later then detention runs. I'll be waiting." Zach orders.

"You're starting to act like an overprotective dad," I roll my eyes at him before exiting his room, and then the whole suite.

I can't believe he's trying to control me. He's usually bossy, but never this much. He can't tell me how to live my life. He doesn't own me.

Sometimes, I wonder how Zach and I are even related. We act completely different; he's always uptight and bossy and I'm laid back and happy. We don't even look similar. He's got straight, dark brown hair, with electric blue eyes and I've got wavy medium brown hair with sea green eyes. It's pretty crazy.

I arrive to detention five minutes early. I opted to leave early so I make a good impression on my teacher. Maybe she'll forgive me now and let me leave.

But, that didn't happen. As soon as I open the door, she glares at me. "Hi Mrs. Carson." I greet her with a wave.

"Don't act so happy," she growls. "You're in detention."

"Sorry," I say.

"So now you and Mr. di Angelo are to either work on some music for me to look at or do other work quietly, alright?" Mrs. Carson confirms.

"Yes," I nod. "But where will you be?"

"The headmaster is having a teacher's party," she replies. "And knowing how you _usually _act, Ariella, I figured I can trust you two enough to stay here for five hours alone."

"Good idea," I tell her. "I won't let you down."

"You better not," she grumbles before leaving the room.

"So…" I say as I walk over to Nico. "We've got five hours to kill. What should we do first?"

"I'm not in the mood to talk," he states, putting his head down on the desk.

"Why not?" I ask him. "Who's not in the mood to talk? Talking is an essential to life. I can't even go five minutes without talking. My head would explode. But for me, talking is also kind of a nervous habit. Like, right now, for example, I'm nervous because you're here. And you're famous, so it makes me feel all weird…"

"Shut up!" he exclaims. "I said I wasn't in the mood to talk, and I'm certainly not in the mood to hear you blabber on about stuff I don't care about! I don't like you and I don't want to be here right now, especially since I'm with you. I'd rather be locked in a closet with a hungry tiger than just being in the same room with you. That's how much you infuriate me!"

"Oh," I barely manage to get out. Tears swell in my eyes and I turn away just before they start to fall. My heart feels like it has deflated and it managed to sink so deep that it rests in the pit of my stomach. No one has ever been that mean to me. Not even Zach. And it's even worse with Nico because I _thought _I loved him.

I sit down on the steps on the mini stage that everyone preformed on before. I don't sing, though. I'm more of a dancer. But I have a weird feeling in my heart; a strange feeling that I've never felt before.

I dig for a piece of paper and a pen from my backpack and then begin to write. Maybe it'll become a song, maybe a poem. I don't really know. I don't sing much.

"I'm sorry," Nico says, finally looking up from the desk. His eyes are red and his cheeks are tear-stained.

"You should be."

"It's just… I'm under a lot a pressure right now. You know, with my dad, my uncles, my cousins, my sister…"

"You have a sister?" I cut him off completely. Now _this _is something gossip magazines don't have.

"Had," he corrects me. "_Had _a sister."

"What do you mean?" I ask him. "Did your dad disown her or something?"

"No, she's dead." He answers sullenly.

"Oh…" I say quietly. "I'm so sorry."

"My dad hates when I mention her. He wants her existence to be kept a secret, and that's why most of our songs have no true meaning of them. Just because all of my, Percy, and Thalia's deepest emotions come from Bianca, and my uncles don't want anyone to know about her. It will 'ruin our image'." He tells me.

"Just about everything will ruin your image," I remember. "Thalia's dad said that a lot."

"Yeah… He's the strictest one," Nico replies.

"So, what are you going to do?" I question him. "Start singing songs about your sister?"

"No," he shakes his head. "Well, yeah, maybe one or two, but my band needs actual emotion. You need to hear it in our voices when we sing. It needs to be recognizable."

"Then try it out," I inform him. "Sing something and I'll see if I can feel the emotion, the passion in it. And if it's good, I'll tell you. Maybe Mrs. Carson will like you better if you hand in the song you write now."

"The thing is," he answers. "I can't sing songs about Bianca. I can barely even talk about her. I'm on the verge of tears right now. Her whole death was my fault and I'm being forced to live with the weight of it, lying on my shoulders."

"Just sing something," I order. "Complaining about it won't make you feel any better. In the long run, it will only make things worse."

"Okay," he says before picking up his black IPhone from the desk. "I have the music prerecorded from before. I wrote this song when I got here, two hours early."

"Stop stalling and sing."

He frowns. "You're going to wish you hadn't said that."

"Why?" I question him.

"You'll see," he says before hitting the play button. "It's called Lullabies." A soothing music starts to play, and then he starts to sing. **(A/N: Please listen to this song as you read this part. It'll make a lot of sense. And I changed the lyrics from 'he said' to 'she said' to fit better. )**

_"Make it a sweet, sweet goodbye -_

_it could be for the last time and it's not right._

_"Don't let yourself get in over your head," she said._

_Alone and far from home we'll find you..._

_Dead - Like a candle you burned out;_

_spill the wax over the spaces left in place of angry words._

_Scream - To be heard, like you needed any more attention;_

_throw the bottle, break the door, and disappear._

_Sing me to sleep, I'll see you in my dreams,_

_waiting to say, "I miss you. I'm so sorry."_

_Forever's never seemed so long as when you're not around_

_it's like a piece of me is missing._

_I could have learned so much from you but what's left now?_

_Don't you realize you shot this family a world of pain?_

_Can't you see there should have been a happy ending we let go?_

_Sing me to sleep, I'll see you in my dreams,_

_waiting to say, "I miss you. I'm so sorry."_

_Sing me to sleep._

_Sing me to sleep._

_Sing me to sleep._

_Sing me to s..._

_Sing me to sleep (You've taken so much with you...)_

_I'll see you in my dreams, (But left the worst with me...),_

_waiting to say, "I miss you. I'm so sorry."_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry."_

"Oh my god, Nico!" I gasp. "That was amazing!"

He doesn't respond, or move. He just stands there, a blank expression highlighted on his face.

"Nico?" I cock my head at him. Before I could go over and catch him, Nico di Angelo falls straight to the ground, frozen in sorrow.

So that's what he was talking about.

**Remember to review! Tell me what you think. What was your favorite part? Least favorite part? Anything I can improve on?**


	9. Chapter 9 - They Say I'll Be OK

**Hola mis reviewers! I have a Spanish test which I should be studying for, but I instead decided to update this story! Yayy!**

**I'm going to make my author's note at the end so I don't spoil anything ;)**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Oh, and the song I used in this is called "Over You" and it's originally by Miranda Lambert but Thalia sings it the Cassadee Pope version (the winner of The Voice). And I recommend listening to it when you get to that part!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

Nine (Nico):

Blackness overwhelmes me because I can stop it from trapping me into the familiar living nightmare that I am forced to relive.

_"Bianca! How many times to I have to tell you? Leave me alone!"_

_ "Nico! Don't let yourself get in over your head! You know you can't do it!"_

_ "I can do it," I hissed as I crumpled yet another sheet of paper up. "I just need time."_

_ "You've had time," Bianca put her hand on my shoulder._

_ I pushed her away, not knowing it was going to be my last time ever speaking to her. "Go." I order._

_ "But Nico… I know how badly you want this, but…"_

_ "I told you to leave!" I yelled at her. "You're only making this harder for me! This is my last chance to impress dad and this is how you repay me? I have to write and finish and record a song by midnight and I can't even think of anything! Leave, get out of my sight, and never come back."_

_ I don't look up at her, but I could tell she was crying. "Nico…" she manages to choke out. "Listen to yourself. You don't mean any of this. This whole singing thing has gotten out of control."_

_ "You're just jealous dad picked me over you, aren't you?" I turned to look at her, my eyes pierced through her like sharp dagger would._

_ "No," she shakes her head. "I'm just looking out for you."_

_ "I don't need your protection!" I shouted. "I'm fifteen freaking years old!"_

_ Tears flowed faster out of her eyes and she screamed, so loud that I couldn't even control myself. "BIANCA! I SAID TO LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OUT OF MY ROOM! GET OUT OFMY LIFE, FOR ALL I CARE! Leave, and don't ever come back!" I hollered at her. Couldn't she see how much stress I was under?_

_ Taking the water bottle she was holding, she chucked it at me. It hit my heart, shattering it into tiny pieces that I would never be able to find again. As much as I tried to fix it, I knew it would never happen._

_ She ran out of my bedroom so fast I had no choice but to follow. "Bianca!" I called after her. She slammed her bedroom door and was out of my life, just in the beat of my destroyed and tainted heart. _

_ "Bianca…" I whispered at I pounded on her door. "I'm so sorry."_

"He's… crying."

"He was crying to begin with."

"But Nico _never _cries."

I blink open my eyes, seeing two faces staring down at me. Percy and Ariella. "You know," I say. "Talking about someone when they can hear you isn't nice."

"It's not like we we're saying anything bad," Ariella informs me.

"But still," I roll my eyes as I get off my bed. "How'd I get here?"

"You passed out last night in detention, so I called my brother who came her with Thalia and Percy and they carried you back here." Ariella explains.

"I was passed out for over a day?" My eyes widen.

"Yeah," Percy nods. "Did you have another flashback again?"

"Yes," I sigh. "I couldn't help it."

Percy glances over at Ariella. "Thalia wants to show you something," he tells me.

"If it has to do with Bianca, I don't want to see it." I cross my arms.

"Something tells me you'll like it," he smiles as he leads the way out of our room and into the living room. I reluctantly follow, in hope that it's like a present or something.

"What?" I ask him once we get there. He points to a small stage in the corner of the room, obviously hand constructed. I can't help but smile. "You… made this?"

"We all did," Thalia says from the stage.

"Thanks guys," I grin. "It means a lot because all of you built this for me."

"It's not just for you," Thalia tells me. "It's for everyone."

"Oh. Well, that makes me feel special," I try and turn around, but Percy grabs onto my shoulder.

"We didn't want to show you the stage," she informs me. "We wanted to show you this song I wrote."

"Okay, sing it." I say as I sit down on the couch that has been rearranged to face the mini stage.

"During class today, Mrs. Carson assigned us to write a song that's not our style. So, this is what I came up with." Thalia explains. "It's more of a country sound, but I figured you'd like it. It's kind of written to prove to you that you're not the only one who's upset about Bianca's death. And that Percy and I are just as frustrated and upset as you are."

"Just sing it already," Percy smirks. Thalia glares at him before beginning to play her guitar. After a few measures, she begins to sing.

_Weather man said it's gonna snow_

_By now I should be used to the cold_

_Mid-February shouldn't be so scary_

_It was only December I still remember_

_The presents, the tree, you and me_

_But you went away_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you_

_They say I'll be OK_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you_

_Living alone here in this place_

_I think of you, and I'm not afraid_

_Your favorite records make me feel better_

_Cause you sing along with every song_

_I know you didn't mean to give them to me_

_But you went away_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you_

_They say I'll be OK_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you_

_It really sinks in you know_

_When I see it in stone_

_Cause you went away_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you_

_They say I'll be OK_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you_

_Ever get over you_

"Thalia, that was amazing." I tell her.

"I know," she smiles. "Just kidding. But thanks, though. I kind of took how everyone said we'd be okay after her death, but we aren't. No one can change how we feel, or what happened that day. Not even you."

"But it's all my fault," I face palm, fighting back the tears which I hope won't come.

"No, Nico. It isn't," Thalia walks over to me and puts her hand on my shoulder. "Everything happens for a reason, whether it's how you expect it or not. I hate to say this, but her fate was to die."

Losing all of my strength, wetness escapes from my eyelids as anger hits me like a gun shot, first hitting my skin and then going straight to my heart. "How can you _say _something like that?" I whisper because I don't trust myself to talk any louder than that without completely breaking down.

"Nico, I didn't mean it in a mean way…" she tries to explain but I tune her out. I always knew I would snap from all of my feelings trapped inside me, but I never knew it would happen so soon.

**Hey again! Clarification: I didn't specifically say how Bianca died because you guys can interpret it however you'd like (yes, I'm giving you guys creative freedom) and nothing bad is going to happen to Nico! Okay? He's just going to have a little freak out where he starts screaming at everyone. That's all. Who's chapter should be next? Should I take a break from the Nico drama and do another character's PoV? If so, review me to tell me who! Well, just review anyway... ;)**


	10. Chapter 10 - Singers Throat and Potatoes

**Hi guys! What's up? **

**Here's my newest chapter. AND GUESS WHAT? WINTER BREAK STARTED SO I GET A WEEK OFF. WHICH MEANS MORE TIME FOR UPDATES! YAYY!**

**In a review, tell me what you think of this chapter! What should happen in this guys night out, and more importantly, what should happen on Valentine's day?!**

**Enjoy this!**

Ten (Cassia):

"One two three… One two three…" I count as I practice my new dance routine. Slowly I step around gracefully as I swirl and twist across the large dance studio.

"Cassia!" a voice calls from the end of room.

I snap my head to face the door and immediately stop dancing. "Zach! What are you doing here?" I whine.

"Jeez," he rolls his eyes at me. "I'm looking for my sister."

"Ariella's in the bathroom," I inform him.

"So, what are you doing?" he asks me.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I sass.

"Shouting at me," he tells me. "That's what it looks like to me."

"I'm doing ballet," I clarify. "Ariella and I have a major dance test tomorrow and I've forgotten almost all of the moves I'm supposed to do!"

"You have tests in _dance_?" Zach raises an eyebrow at me.

"It's not a written test," I explain. "We were taught a three-step count routine and we have to practice it and do it in front of judges tomorrow. If we get lower than a ninety on it, we get kicked out of the dance program!"

"You're a good dancer, so you'll do well."

"It's not on the dance!" I exclaim. "It's on appearance. If any of my hair is falling out of the bun, I get points off. If I'm wearing nail polish, I get points off. If I'm fat or ugly, I get points off. If I don't look like a ballerina, I get points off."

"Wow," he sighs. "I got no thank you."

"Thank you," I retort.

"Wait, but what's the point of having to practice a routine if you're not even getting graded on it?" Zach cocks his head at me.

"I don't know," I shrug. "Dance instructors are crazy."

"If everything is on appearance, you might want to take off that black nail polish you're wearing." He reminds me.

"Ugh! I've got so much to do!" I face palm.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Zach questions me.

"How about leaving me alone?" I snap. "Maybe I'll actually get started if you weren't here."

"Well, I'm just waiting for my sister." He replies.

"ARIELLA!" I shout, my voice echoing throughout the silent dance studio.

"Yeah?" she says as she emerges from the bathroom door.

"Your brother is here to talk to you." I tap my foot impatiently on the ground before turning to Zach. "Spit it out. We've got work to do."

"Mrs. Carson looked up your 'condition' online and found out there is no such thing as 'Singer's Throat'." Zach tells his younger sister.

"Isn't that the disease you made up to get out of singing in our song writing class?" I look at my roommate.

"This doesn't involve you, Cassia." Zach informs me.

"No. Really?" I fake being surprised at him. He rolls his eyes at me in disgust.

"But… How?" Ariella gasps. "I made fake resources and everything!"

"I don't know," he shrugs. "But you're going to have to start singing or she's going to fail you."

"She already fails me," Ariella rolls her eyes.

"Just… figure something out alright?" he confirms.

"Sure, whatever."

"Well, I've got to go to soccer practice. You guys are coming to my game tomorrow, right?" Zach asks us.

"Ew no," I shake my head. "Indoor soccer is boring."

"Do you expect us to play outside? It's the middle of February!"

"It's technically not the middle of February." I correct him. "It's only the eleventh."

"Guys! Guess what!" Ariella cheers.

"What?" I raise an eyebrow at her. "Valentine's Day is just a few days away!"

"Oh… Great!" I smile fakely at her. "The world's stupidest holiday."

"I think it's amazing!" Ariella squeals.

"You know Nico isn't going to ask you out on Valentine's Day, right?" Zach sighs.

"How do _you _know?" she demands.

"Just a feeling," he rolls his eyes. "Well, I've got to get to practice. Bye guys!"

Ariella waves and he starts to walk to the door. As soon as he leaves, I turn to my best friend and mutter, "I love how he thinks we're friends."

Zach PoV:

The difference between Ariella and Cassia is even more different than a potato and I. Potatoes, much like me, are often misjudged. Most people think that since potatoes come from the ground, that they're dirty and gross. But in reality, they're really nice fruits.

Okay, so I've got no idea what I'm talking, well, thinking, about. You know those times when you try to sound smart, but it just doesn't work? Well, yeah. That's the moment I'm having now.

But back to Ariella and Cassia being different, it's strange that they're even friends at all. Ariella's always so happy all the time and Cassia isn't. My sister hates the color black and Cassia wears it all the time. It's weird that they like each other because I'm a way better person than Ariella and I can't stand Cassia.

I walk out of the dance studio and I could have sworn I heard Cassia say some nasty retort to me, but I don't care enough to run back in. Doing that would make me look like a lunatic, and I'm anything but one. Actually, sometimes I am pretty crazy…

"Zach! There you are!" My roommate Luke runs up to me as I walk through the hallway.

"Hey!" I smile at him as he falls into step with me. "What's up?"

"For some quality bonding time, all the guys are going out on guys' night. You in?" he asks me.

"Depends on where we're going," I reply.

"Probably to a club that Percy and Nico can get us in to," he answers.

"I don't know…" I think about it. "I hate going to clubs."

"It'll be fun, trust me," Luke tells me.

"The last time I trusted you didn't end well," I remind him. "You locked me in a closet!"

"That was only because I had my girlfriend over!" Luke clarifies, as if that action was okay.

"And what did she think of the banging noises coming from the closet?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I told her that it was my pet monkey that I have to lock in there because of the no pet on campus rule," Luke explains. "She totally believed it."

"Who would believe that?" I ask him. "It's so unrealistic."

"It's one of the good parts about dating stupid girls," Luke answers.

"Don't be mean." I frown at him. "I've got to go to history now though. I'll be back in an hour, alright?"

"Sure," he nods. "I've got to go too. But you're coming right?"

"Eh…" I shrug.

"I'm taking that as a yes!" he laughs. "See you later!"

"Bye!" I wave at him before he walks away. Tonight was going to be a long night, and I'm not really sure whether it will be worth it. Actually, I'm one hundred percent sure it won't be. But Luke's one of my best friends, so when we wants me to do something with him, I probably should be his wing man.

**Zach's easily influenced, apparently. ;) Hmmm... What else do I have to say? Nothing, besides REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**Have an amazing holiday!**


	11. Chapter 11- Best Friends and New Crushes

**Heyz! Sorry about the long update time. I'm on holiday break, but you know, it's HOLIDAY break, so I was celebrating for the past couple of days. I wish you all a happy holiday and new year!**

**But back to my story, I kind of wanted Percy and Annabeth to be best friends, just like they are in the book. And they're going to be in love as well, but don't like to admit it, just like the book as well.**

**And I guess the Piper part is kind of randomly thrown in there, but I didn't really put her in much. So here's her debut. **

**But this is really important, who's chapter should be next? And what should the boys do at guys night out? Please answer these in a review because without them, I won't be able to update.**

**I love you all and you mean the world to me! Enjoy!**

Eleven (Percy):

I'm getting sick of all this drama. I mean, who isn't? Life when your famous is always dramatic and most of the times, you can't do anything about it. In my case, it's one of those times. I mean, this doesn't even involve me, yet technically, I'm still involved. What I mean is that this whole conflict has _nothing _to do with me. But I'm still dragged into it because of my cousins. Life is complicated and annoying sometimes. And right now, it's one of those situations.

"You look stressed," someone says as they sit down across from me on a chair that surrounds the small round table. I pick my head up from the table to see that blonde girl, Annabeth.

"You can say that," I smile slightly.

"What's up?" she asks me.

"Long story," I sigh.

"Is it that whole Nico and Thalia thing?" Annabeth cocks her head at me.

"Kind of," I admit. "It has a lot to do with Bianca, his dead sister."

"Oh…" she says quietly. "If you need anything, tell me!"

"Okay," I nod and she starts to get up. I take her wrist and pull her back into her chair.

"What was that for?" Annabeth questions me.

"I need a best friend right now," I tell her. "So you're going to stay here and listen to my problems.

"You know when people ask you if you need anything, you're supposed to say no, right? You're not supposed to complain about you're amazing rock star life to them." Annabeth laughs.

"I think I'm technically a pop star," I correct her jokingly.

"Whatever," she rolls my eyes. "Same difference."

"I think it's because my music is more upbeat and poppy than Nico and Thalia's…" I start to explain but she cuts me off.

"I hate to say this, but I don't really care."

"I figured," I shrug. "But you're my best friend right now, so you have to listen to me."

"Fine. What else do you have to say?" Annabeth taps her foot impatiently at the ground.

I check my watch. "Well, I've only got an hour before I have to go to guys' night out…"

"Wait!" she cuts me off once again. "You guys are having a guys' night out?"

"Yeah," I nod. "As I was saying before…" I start up again. "I only have an hour before I have to leave, so I'll tell you my dream I had last night."

"Is it boring?"

"If you think a koala stealing my ice cream cone boring, then yes," I reply.

"That's highly unrealistic," she smirks.

"I _wish _it happened."

"Why?" Annabeth raises an eyebrow at me. "Isn't it a bad thing?"

"But seeing a koala eating ice cream would be cute, so in the long run, it'd be worth it." I explain.

She laughs. "Percy, sometimes I wonder why you're so crazy."

"I always wonder that," I smile. "It's just part of my boyish charm." **(A/N: Hey! Does anyone know what that is from? That boyish charm thing. It's been bothering me and I have no idea where I got it from, but I know it's from something!)**

"You're _boyish charm_?" Annabeth snickers.

"Yeah," I nod. "It's what makes girls like me, you know, besides my good looks."

"I'm glad this whole best friend thing is only temporary," she tells me.

"Why?" I cock my head at her.

"You have an ego."

"It's just pretend, trust me." I inform her. "And I was kind of hoping we could keep this whole best friend thing going."

"You like talking to me that much?" Annabeth asks me.

"It's nice actually have friends for once. Being famous means that you have no time for anyone or anything but your music. It means that you can never get close to someone because you always have to leave. And being here means that I finally have the opportunity to hang out with people and have friends that I don't have to ditch after a few days." I clarify.

"So it has nothing to do with me as a person? You just want a friend, and you could care less who it is?" Annabeth questions me.

"No!" I exclaim. "Wait… yes? I'm confusing myself. Which is the right answer?" she gives me a look. "Sorry… But it does have to do with you. I _chose _you to be my best friend. And yeah, I want friends but I care who they are. I don't want to be friends with someone who can't even hold a conversation with me just because I'm really famous…"

"There goes your boyish charm again," Annabeth jokes.

"What?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"You're craziness and your ego," she answers. "That's your boyish charm."

"Yeah…" I smirk. "I get that a lot."

Piper:

"I can't believe you guys are going out without me!"

"Well, they don't call it 'guys night out' for nothing," Leo smirks at me.

"This isn't the time for jokes," I roll my eyes at my best friend.

"Come on," Jason says. "It won't be that bad."

"I don't talk to like, anyone here! Ariella and Cassia are way younger than me, Annabeth has to study, Thalia has to sort things out with Nico, and that leaves me alone with Calypso! And we don't get along… at all!"

"Just… try?" he suggests.

"I've been living with her since September… It's February now and I've survived…"

"Then you can make it to the end of the year," Leo grins.

"That wasn't what I was going for," I cross my arms.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about your problem," he tells me.

"Yes!" I nod. "You two can stay here with me…"

"No!" Leo objects. "We're going partying! There's no way I'm passing this up."

"Fine," I say. "Be a bad friend!"

"I will," he sticks his tongue out at me.

"Sorry," Jason puts his hand on my shoulder. "I normally would stay with you, but I just got here, and I need to get to know the guys better."

"You need to get to know me better too!" I try.

"He has every other day to do that," Leo responds. "You're constantly hanging out in my room, which I now share with Jason. Something tells me you two will become friends. Maybe even something more by the way you two look at each other…"

"What?" I blush slightly. "I do_ not _like him! I barely know him!"

"Yeah," Jason nods. "What she said!"

"Sure…" Leo rolls his eyes at us. "Come Jason, we've got parties to attend. Piper, have fun with Calypso."

"Oh, I will." I say sarcastically. Jason smiles cutely at me before walking away with Leo. I can't believe Leo would embarrass me like that! Why would he throw me under the bus and exclaim that I liked his new roommate, who I clearly don't like. I mean, I barely even know Jason. I don't even know his middle name. It's _impossible _for me to like him. Wait…maybe Leo is right… He is pretty attractive…

I shudder. This is getting out of hand. I can't like Jason. And if I do, I'd never live it down, especially from Leo.

I push those thoughts out of my mind and walk into my dorm room and lay down in my soft bed. I guess I'll just sleep it off. I mean, there's nothing else for me to do.

**Remember to answer the questions above and review!**

**Happy holidays! **


	12. Chapter 12 - Clubs and Bad News

**Hey guys! Here's your much deserved chapter!**

Twelve (Luke):

"Don't you think it's a little too feminine? I mean, your suggesting that we play 'Would You Rather'." I tell my friend, Leo as Percy drives us to a club that Zach is directing him to.

"Fine," he sighs. "We'll play 'Truth or Dare' instead."

"Still kind of feminine," Nico replies.

"Well, you think of something then," Leo orders.

"No!" Nico exclaims. "I've got enough on my mind already!"

"Excuses," Leo says in a sing song voice.

"Leo," Jason says in a stern voice. "Don't test him. He's going through a lot right now."

"Whatever," Leo rolls his eyes. I don't know what, but something is _definitely _wrong with Nico. Someone mentioned something about him having a sister. I wonder if she's hot. I should ask him later. I guess now is not a good time.

"Let's just play 'Truth or Dare'," Percy suggests. "I mean, it's not like anyone will know. We're enclosed in a car."

"Finally!" Leo throws his hands up in the air. "Someone _finally _appreciates me!"

I give him a weird look before turning to Nico. "You go first."

"Uh… Jason, truth or dare?" he picks.

"Dare," Jason confirms.

Nico smirks wickedly. "I dare you to put your whole hand in the public toilet when we get to the club."

"But that's disgusting! People could've pooped in there!" Jason gags.

"Exactly," Nico laughs. "Now it's your turn."

"Uh… Leo," Jason decides. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh."

"I dare you to go to the bathroom and change your clothes so that you're wearing them inside out." Jason says. "Oh, and you have to stay like that your whole club experience."

"Fine," he sighs. "But I'm not going to get anywhere dressed like a crazy person. Uh… Luke, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" I conclude.

"Hey guys," Zach starts. "No one has picked truth yet."

"That's because no one wants to look like a sissy," I tell him. "Now Leo, what's my dare?"

"Uh… I dare you to only eat salad for the next three days!"

"That's got to be the worst dare I've ever heard," I admit.

"Well, you're doing it," Leo crosses his arms.

"What about breakfast?" I question him.

"Only salad," he confirms.

"This sucks!" I exclaim. "I'll show you a real dare, Leo. Uh… Zach… Truth or dare?"

Zach gulps nervously. "…Dare, I guess…"

I smile evilly after thinking of a good dare. "I dare you to date Cassia and then dump her when she starts to like you."

"That's horrible!" Zach gasps. "That's just playing someone!"

"Exactly," I reply. "And you say all the time how you hate her…"

"But I don't want to hurt her like that! She'll kill me!"

"You have to do it," I tell him.

"I don't want to," Zach responds.

"Well, you have to."

"How about we do something else?" Jason suggests. I think he's trying to keep the peace.

"There's no need for that," Percy says as he pulls into a parking spot. "We're here."

Percy:

"Thalia is texting me like crazy," I tell my younger cousin.

"WHAT?" he screams over the loud blazing of the club music.

I repeat the same thing only louder.

"SPEAK UP, MAN! I CAN'T HERE YOU!"

"THALIA WON'T STOP TEXTING ME!" I shout at him.

He takes out his black IPhone and checks his notifications. "YEAH, ME TOO."

"Should we call to see what's up?" I say into his ear to avoid yelling. We just got here and I'm already straining my voice. And that's never good as a singer.

"Nah, she's probably fine." Nico responds. Yeah, _probably. _But you never know.

"Alright," I say. "Come with me," I start to walk to the door of the club before checking to see if Nico is following me. No doubt, he isn't. I run back, yank his arm up, and drag him outside.

"What was that for?" Nico asks me once we make it outside.

"This place, the constant partying… it isn't us." I reply as I sit down on a bench. "You know what I mean? We haven't been famous for that long and I don't want fame or this school to change us."

"But what about fitting in?" he questions me as he sits down next to me. "Don't you want these people to like you?"

"I want them to, but if they don't, there's nothing I can do about it. I just don't want to because one of _those _celebrities." I refer to our constant joke on how a lot of famous people completely change after becoming famous and would do anything to fit in, when in reality, their out casting themselves.

"Good point," Nico replies as he looks up to the dark night sky. "I don't care what these people think of me either. In a few months, we'll be out of here and we won't have to see any of these people again."

"There might be some people who I'd like to see again…" I inform him.

"You've got a crush." Nico smirks at me. "Who is it?"

"What?" I lie. "What makes you think that I have a crush on someone? I just met everyone today!"

"Come on, Percy. I know you better then you know yourself. You like someone. Who is it though?"

"No one."

"Is it… that Piper girl?"

"No," I shake my head.

"So you admit to liking someone," Nico says.

"What? I never said that!" I defend.

"But when I asked you if it was Piper, you said no, which implies that you like someone else." Nico concludes.

"I don't like anyone right now, and that includes you." I snap.

"Feisty," he replies. "Well, I was just trying to help…"

"Annabeth," I admit in defeat. "I like Annabeth."

"Hah!" he laughs. "I can read you so easily! Oh, and remember, don't move to fast."

"What?" I cock my head at him.

"Whenever you're in a relationship, you always move _way _to fast and end up getting heart broken."

"I promise I won't." I assure him. "I don't even know her. And doesn't that happen to you more than it happens to me?"

"Maybe," he blushes.

"GUYS!" a voice I easily reccogize shouts from the door of the club.

"Hey Jason," I smile.

"This is no time for smiling," he tells me. "Percy, have you had anything to drink?"

"No…" I answer.

"We've got to get back to the school. Now." He demands.

"What happened?" Nico questions him.

"HEY LOOK! IT'S 2/3 OF THE SIRENS!" someone from a distance shouts. In about three seconds, a crowd of at least a hundred people with large cameras surrounds us and instantly starts taking pictures.

"What happened?" Nico repeats himself, more sternly this time.

"It's Thalia…" Jason says. "Something bad happened."

"_What _happened?" Nico says once again, his hand flying towards his head.

"I don't know. Ariella called Zach to tell him and Zach told me. We've got to go _now._"

I lead the way through the thick mass of people and finally find the car. Nico, Jason, and I hop in it, without even thinking of the others. We need to get home fast, or this is going to be another Bianca situation.

**Sorry about the cliff hanger! You'll probably find out what happened to Thalia tomorrow or the next day! Tell me what you think happened in a review!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Clarification and Interview

**Hi guys! I had this written this morning, but decided not to update until now because I was ****_hoping _****for at least 1 review! Guys, this really upsets me! Why aren't you guys reviewing?! Is it something against my story?**

**Back to a more pleasant thing, this chapter is SO long. Well, it has to do with the three songs that I put in it... Which reminds me...**

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**I don't own the song Percy sings, Invisible (which is by the Jonas Brothers).**

**I don't own the song Thalia sings, Amelia (which is by Tonight Alive).**

**I don't own the song Nico sings, Thanks To You (which is by All Time Low).**

**Hmm... I think I own everything else... **

**If you got any questions on anything, send it in a PM or a review!**

**Enjoy!**

Thirteen (Ariella):

I tap my foot impatiently on the floor of the hospital lobby. Where are the boys? Why are they taking so long? I know it's only been a few minutes since I called my brother, but I'm still impatient. I guess it's just one of my many flaws.

"Ariella!" a voice calls from the front door. I turn around to see Percy, Jason and Nico. Nico runs over to me and puts both of his hands on my shoulders. "What happened?"

"Thalia said that she was going to take a breath of fresh air because she was angry and she didn't come back. We looked all around for her and realized her car was gone. We then took a taxi around town and found out from a police officer on the scene that the accident happened on that she was taken to the hospital. A drunk driver hit her when she was driving. She's all right, though. They just took her here for inspection." I explain.

"What room is she?" Jason asks as he approaches Nico and I.

"Third floor room number seven," I inform him. "You guys better hurry. Visiting hours only go for another hour."

Percy nods and he and Jason start to walk away. Percy turns back, "Nico, aren't you coming?"

"I'll catch up," he replies as he lets go of me.

They start walking again and I turn to Nico. "Don't you want to go see Thalia? I'm sure it will mean a lot to her."

"I can't," he says quietly. "Not right now. A lot has been going on recently…"

"Your sister," I reply. "You're thinking about your sister."

"Yeah… I am." He admits. "But now this makes me think about her even more. Bianca died because of me and Thalia almost did too. I'm bad luck and a killer."

"Bianca's death wasn't your fault," I tell him.

"And how would you know?" he replies coldly. "I don't recall you being there. I don't recall anyone being their except for me."

"But you didn't kill her…"

He cuts me off. "Not technically. But it is my fault that she died."

"How'd she die?" I ask him.

"Is that really any of your business?" he snaps.

"No, not really." I respond.

"Exactly."

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to make you feel better…" I try.

"Sorry?" he cuts me off. "You're just a crazy fan girl who wants to know all about my life. I don't even know why I opened up to you that night in the first place. You probably already put it on your blog…"

"What makes you so sure that I have a Siren blog?" I cross my arms at him. "That's stereotyping."

"How so?" he challenges.

"You're automatically assuming that since I'm a fan of yours that I have a blog about you."

"Well, do you?" he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Uh… yeah…" I reply.

"I knew it," he responds.

"I'm the starter of it and the head of your fan club in America." I inform him. "It's the most popular blog in the US."

"I love how you think I care," he snaps. "Just leave me alone… and leave me out of your blog, alright?"

"I can't do that. The Sirens is a _three _person band! Not two…"

"I said to leave me alone," he repeats.

"Fine." I dare, "I'll just go visit _your _cousin upstairs while you won't. Oh, and did I forget to mention that you're the reason why this whole thing happened? Well, you are and you're still refusing to visit her. What a nice boy. Maybe I'll put this on my blog…"

"Do what you want. It's your life."

"Kay, well, bye!" I wave dramatically before walking over to the elevators. I was pretty rude to him, but he definitely deserved it. I was just trying to make him feel better. But whatever. I'm over it.

Percy:

Thalia was able to leave the hospital last night because she wasn't injured or anything. But some weird rumors have been going around because of all the fighting and drama that's been going on. So our manager, David, decided to book us an interview on some morning show to clarify that the band is not breaking up and that everything is okay between us. But now the bad thing is that we need to find a way to pay David now that our father's don't do it.

"That was your cue!" some guys hisses at us. "Go out on stage!"

"Alright, jeez!" I say before I step out on the brightly lit stage. Nico and Thalia follow close behind me until we reach the couch in which we're supposed to sit down on. So we do.

"The Sirens!" the interview squeals. "I'm so pleased to meet you!"

"We're pleased to meet you as well," I smile at her.

"I'm Debra Colins," she shakes my hand. "No need to introduce yourselves! I already know who you guys are!"

"Hah, yeah." I nod.

"So, these rumors about the band breaking up… Are they true?" she questions us.

"We're actually really glad you asked about that," Thalia answers. "Because we wanted to let everyone know that we are not breaking up. Yes, there's been a lot of drama and fighting. But in Hollywood, well… New York City now, and in just being famous at all, there's always arguments and there's always conflicts."

"That's a relief!" Debra exclaims. "So, Valentine's Day is tomorrow. Do any of you have a special Valentine?"

"Not really," I reply. "There's this one girl that I like, but we're just friends."

"Aww… That's too bad," Debra frowns. "What about you, Nico? You've been awfully quiet."

"I kind of messed things up with the only girl I would want to be with." He admits.

"Well, there's always time to fix it, am I correct?" she questions him.

"No. You're very wrong." Nico responds. "She hates me now."

"How could anyone hate _you_? You're in the current most popular band!" Debra reminds him.

"I wasn't exactly nice to her," Nico confesses. "I tried to apologize this morning, but I couldn't find her."

"Do you have her phone number?"

"No," he shakes his head.

"That's too bad," Debra says again. "What about you, Thalia?"

"Not anyone this year," she tells.

"No romances? Well, that's got to change!" Debra laughs. I fake laugh too, just to make her feel better.

"So, what are you guys going to sing for us today?" Debra asks us.

"We're all going to sing songs in tribute to my sister Bianca, who actually died recently," Nico informs her.

"Yeah," I nod. "The song I'm going to sing is called Invisible, and it's basically about how even though she's gone now, she's still in my heart and that she's not forgotten because she's always in my mind. It's so often that she keeps me up at night because I keep thinking about her or that I dream about her. It's a duet between Nico and I, but Nico will also be singing another song."

"I'm going to be singing a song called Amelia," Thalia says. "And it's about how I'll never forget her and how I think about her every day, even though we didn't talk much when we were older, but we were best friends as kids. And how she deserves more attention than she actually got."

"What will you be singing, Nico? I bet it means a lot to you," Debra infers.

"My song, Thanks To You, has a different meaning then my cousins." Nico admits. "It's more of like a 'how could you do this to me' type of song. It talks about how her death is my fault and how it is torturing me because of that."

"Well, I can't wait to hear them," Debra smiles. "Now, let's get to the music! Who will be singing first?"

"I am," I volunteer. I love being first.

"Well, let's get you situated!" Debra cheers as she leads us over to the preforming section of the stage. Sure enough, my favorite sea green guitar is waiting for me, along with a drum set for Nico and a bright blue bass for Thalia.

"Well, get singing!" Debra smiles.

"Okay," I say as I pick up my guitar. I turn to look behind me to make sure Nico and Thalia are ready. They both give me a nod to confirm. I then begin to play my guitar and they soon join in, just like we rehearsed. Then I start to sing.

Percy:

_`I can feel you all around_

_In the silence I hear the sound_

_Of your footsteps on the ground_

_And my heart slows down_

_So now I'm_

Percy:

_I'm waiting for the moonlight_

_So I can find you_

_In this perfect dream_

_Don't think that you can_

_Hide there in the shadows_

_Girl you're not invisible_

_Your all that I can see_

Nico:

_Somethings changing deep inside_

_All my hopes are comin' alive_

_As we're fading into the night_

_I can see your eyes_

_So I keep on_

Percy:

_Waiting for the moonlight_

_So I can find you_

_In this perfect dream_

_Don't think that you can_

_Hide there in the shadows_

_Girl you're not invisible_

_Your all that I can see_

Percy:

_See the darkness, believe we can make this_

_All we want is to be_

_We can stay forever cause when we're together_

_I'm stuck in this fantasy_

_I don't wanna leave_

_And I'll keep_

Percy:

_Waiting for the moonlight_

_So I can find you_

_In this perfect dream_

_Don't think that you can_

_Hide there in the shadows_

_Girl you're not invisible_

_You're all that I can see_

Percy:

_And my heart slows down_

Cheering erupts from the crowd of people who were watching us. "That was amazing!" Debra squeals.

"Thanks," I smile.

"So, who's going next?" she questions.

"I am," Thalia answers. I start to play my guitar and after a few moments, she begins to sing.

_I think about you every single day._

_And every time I see your face, I wake._

_And it brings me to tears._

_We hadn't spoken in years._

_We were close when we were young and naive._

_We grew up and we learned other things._

_You'll always be sweet 16._

_And you will always be perfect,_

_you'll always be beautiful._

_Our hearts, will never forget you._

_You didn't belong here,_

_and it's become so clear why heaven called your name._

_I miss you, and it still feels like I know you._

_I've got pictures of us side by side to show you._

_But it feels like I owe you so much more._

_And you will always be perfect,_

_you'll always be beautiful._

_Our hearts, will never forget you._

_You didn't belong here,_

_and it's become so clear why heaven called you name._

_And it just doesn't seem right, was it really your time?_

_Are we dreaming?_

_We'll never let go of you._

_Wish you were here, but it's becoming clear,_

_that Earth's just not the place for an angel like you._

_For an angel like you._

_You meant so much to so many._

_I'm not quite sure how to do justice to you_

_if they're ready to say goodbye._

_I know I'm not._

_You made the news and the paper for days and days,_

_but it hardly seems fair._

_The whole world should know your name._

_I want them to know your name._

_And you will always be perfect,_

_you'll always be beautiful._

_Our hearts, will never forget you._

_You didn't belong here,_

_and it's become so clear why heaven called your name._

_And it just doesn't seem right, was it really your time?_

_Are we dreaming?_

_We'll never let go of you._

_Wish you were here, but it's becoming clear,_

_that Earth's just not the place for an angel like you._

_And now we, must let you move forward._

_Our love lies with you._

_Our souls fly with you, Amelia._

"Once again," Debra grins. "Amazing… But why would you choice the name Amelia?"

"It's Bianca's middle name," Thalia informs her. "And thanks."

"So, we saved the best for last, I assume," she cooes at Nico.

"Assume what you want. It's not my choice what you want to assume." He replies.

"Aha! Nico, you funny boy! Now, let's hear that song of yours!"

"Alright," he says and we start to play our instruments. Then, he starts to sing.

_Thanks to you_

_Thanks to you, I'm moving on_

_Chasing out my skeletons and the troubles they have caused_

_And all thanks to you_

_I'm turning over the pages in this book of revelations about self-medication_

_But there's this ringing in my head (who said it was gonna be easy?)_

_As the ghost of you hangs over my bed_

_Thanks to you, I'm not myself_

_I'm all strung out, that much is clear_

_And I'll spend my whole life-time with your life-line wrapped around my throat_

_Thanks to you_

_All thanks to you_

_Thanks to you, I've lost my touch_

_I struggle to find the sense in making sense_

_And giving a semblance of a f***_

_And thanks to you, for all the nightmares_

_There's not a night that I sleep quiet and complacent without my medication_

_'Cause there's this ringing in my head (who said it was gonna be easy?)_

_As the ghost of you hangs over my bed_

_Thanks to you, I'm not myself_

_I'm all strung out, that much is clear_

_And I'll spend my whole life-time with your life-line wrapped around my throat_

_Thanks to you_

_All thanks to you_

_But there's this ringing in my head, as the ghost of you hangs over my bed_

_Thanks to you, I'm not myself_

_I'm all strung out, that much is clear_

_And I'll spend my whole life-time with your life-line wrapped around my throat_

_Thanks to you_

_Thanks to you_

_Thanks to you_

_Thanks to you_

"Wow!" Debra cheers. "That was fabulous! I think we've got three new hit singles that are going to be top charts on the radio!"

"I hope so," Thalia replies. "It would mean the world to us, especially after our harsh break up with our fathers." Whoops. I forgot to mention that.

"I'm so sorry about that," Debra frowns. "But you kids are being so mature about it! I mean, you're still preforming, you're still continuing what you do. What great role models."

"Thanks!" I smile.

"Well, thank you three for being here. But before you go," she turns to the audience. "Give it up for The Sirens!"

They cheer wildly and my ears begin to hurt. "Thanks for having us," I manage to say over the fit of screams. We then walk of stage. I say it was pretty successful; it proves to our dads that we _can _make it on our own and it ended all that Nico, Bianca, and Thalia drama. I guess good things do happen to everyone.

**Review?**


	14. Chapter 14 - Trouble and Video Diaries

**Hi guys! I decided to try a different format at the end of this chapter because it was a video blog. Tell me what you think of it in a review! If you like it, tell me! If you hate it, tell me! If you think I should do more of it, definitely tell me!**

**Happy New Year everyone! It's also my birthday! YAY!**

**Hmm. I noticed a lot of these chapters are Ariella recently. I'm thinking of doing a Thalia one next... Opinions?**

**I should probably end this A/N now so I can go to sleep soon. I've got school tomorrow D:**

**Enjoy!**

Fourteen (Ariella):

"You do realize that you're going to get into tons of trouble if you walk through that door, right?"

"Yes, Zach." I cross my arms. "I'm not stupid."

"Some people may beg to differ," he mutters.

"Hey!" I defend myself. "I'm not dumb!"

"Why don't you ask your 3rd grade teacher the answer to that question?" he smirks.

"That's not a valid argument."

"Why not?" he challenges.

"She hated me! That's why!" I exclaim.

He rolls his eyes at me before changing back to the previous subject. "She's going to make you sing today and give you a lot of detentions."

"I figured," I sigh.

"Why would you ever lie to a teacher in the first place?" Zach demands. There's something weird about him. He can be talking normally and then randomly start scolding me. That tends to happen a lot. I guess I'm not the ideal sister.

"I just wanted to get out of singing," I answer. "I'm a preforming arts major, minoring in dance. For my major, I'm required to take acting and singing, along with dancing. We've been over this before, Zach."

"Been over what?" Cassia asks as she walks over to us.

"Nothing," Zach replies.

"Just how I lied to get out of singing," I tell her.

"So why didn't your brother want to tell me that?" she asks me.

"You know," Zach says. "I'm standing right here. You could just ask me yourself."

"Ariella, tell your brother that I try to associate with him as little as possible." Cassia tells me.

"Zach," I say as I turn to face him. "Cassia wants me to tell you that she tries to associate with you as little as possible. My guess is that she doesn't like you very much."

"I heard," he nods. "And she doesn't like me, just for your own clarification."

"Guess what tomorrow is!" I randomly say.

"Wednesday, February 14th." Zach answers.

"Valentine's day!" I announce. "And what's the day after that?"

"I hate that holiday." Zach says before walking away.

"You're birthday," Cassia smiles. "The day after that is your birthday."  
"I know!" I cheer.

"Class," Mrs. Carson clears her throat. "Come inside." I try and fade into the crowd of kids filling into the classroom, but she somehow manages to grab me by the shoulder and pulls me out. "Not you."

"Am I in trouble?" I ask her once the rest of the class walks through the door.

She smiles a cruel and harsh smile as she nods slowly at me. "Has anyone ever told you that lying to a teacher is incredibly rude, disrespectful, and stupid?"

"My brother," I admit.

"He's a smart boy."

"He gets that a lot."

"But," she says curtly. "I understand why you lied to me, even though I'd never do something like that."

"You do?" I cock my head at her.

"Of course I do!" she exclaims happily. Bipolar much? "You just don't want to make a fool of yourself because you're a bad singer, right?"

"It's not that, I'm just…" I start but she cuts me off.

"You don't have to make up another lie. I know it's the truth, honey." She puts her hand on my shoulder.

"So I'm not in trouble?" I ask hopefully.

"No, you are, but I've got an compromise that I can offer you." Mrs. Carson tells me.

"And that is…?" I question her.

"Write, record, and make a music video for a song. Due by Friday," she informs me. "And you like to dance, right? So make the music video full of dance."

"Alright…" I answer. "But how is that good for you?"

"I like watching bad singers sing," she smirks.

Normally, the right thing to do is to correct the teacher by being like 'But I'm not a bad singer. I'm just really shy,' which is completely true. But, she might get even madder at that. So, I do what the average person would do.

"Okay, I'll do it!" I smile at her widely.

"Now get in the classroom!" she orders.

"Yes Mrs. Carson!" I say quickly as I scurry into the large room.

*****Line Break*** Anyone want to teach me how to do one of these?***Line Break*****

**For this, it's going to be Ariella's video blog that she puts on her fan club website, so I'm going to write it in script form.**

Ariella _(Holding camera up to face)_ : Hey there, Sireners! It's me, Ariella, the starter of your favorite blog and the head of this fan club! So, I know I haven't been updating my blog in a few days, but I've got amazing news for all of you! The Sirens are actually _here _rooming with _me, _well, and other people, at the boarding school I go to! Don't believe me? Well, I've got proof.

_Ariella walks into kitchen where Percy, Nico, and Thalia are standing around. Percy is sitting on the kitchen counter, Nico is standing and eating an apple, and Thalia is leaning on the refrigerator door. Ariella points the camera at the band._

Percy: How'd you guys think our interview went?

Nico: Pretty good, I guess.

Thalia: What? Nico, you were so rude to that lady!

Percy: Thalia, honestly, can you admit that you weren't thinking the same stuff he said out loud?

Thalia: Well, at least I have the self-control not to say it out loud. Thank goodness she didn't pick up on your sarcasm and nasty remarks, Nico.

Nico: Thank goodness she didn't get any more on my bad side than she already was.

Thalia: What did she even do to you?

Nico: She was like, fifty, and was acting like a crazy teenage fan girl. I wouldn't consider that socially acceptable.

Percy: Judging people by age isn't nice.

Nico: Judging people in general isn't nice, yet people still do it.

Thalia: Mostly in their heads, though. Most people don't have the guts to say it out loud.

Nico: That's why humans are weak.

Percy: What?

Nico: Sorry. It's from _The Amazing Spiderman._ I just had to say it.

Thalia: Nerd.

Percy: I like Chinese food.

Thalia: That was kind of random.

Nico: Yeah, it had nothing to do with the conversation.

Percy: Sorry. I had an ADHD moment. I kind of just blurt things out without really paying attention. What I meant to say was if we could order Chinese food.

Thalia: Oh. Sure!

_Ariella walks out of the kitchen completely unspotted._

Ariella _(Holding camera up to face) _: Well, Sireners, we've learned quite a bit of information from that brief conversation. Who knew Percy was ADHD? Who knew that he liked Chinese food? Who knew that Nico is a nerd who is obsessed with Spiderman? Who knew Thalia has amazing self-control? I certainly didn't. Until next time… Ariella out!

_Ariella clicks off camera._

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15 - You're Already On Your Way

**Thank you all for all the positive feedback on my chapters and teaching me how to do a line break! It means a lot to me! And I LOVED the amount of reviews I got for that last chapter. Thanks!**

**I should probably go to sleep now, but he's the newest chapter. I hope you like!**

**Oh, and the song used is Sorry by the Jonas Brothers. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Fifteen (Thalia):

I sit down on the couch in the living area of the dorm, my guitar propped up against me. I begin to play some chords together, seeing how they sound. Nothing seems to be working out. Everything seems so out of place.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," I tell my younger cousin. "Except for this incredibly stupid holiday."

"Thalia, that can actually be a really good song idea," Nico advises me. "You're holding a guitar, play what comes to your mind."

I move my fingers from the chords they were on and begin to play violently. I then sing random lyrics that come to my mind. "I hate this stupid holiday. It has no point and ruins my day. Someone has to cancel it or I'll move away. Too get away from this stupid holiday."

"A third grader can come up with better rhymes than that." Nico says.

"Then why don't you kick me out of the band and hire a third grader?"

"Jeez, Thalia. It was a joke." He replies.

"Wow! That's an improvement! You're never kidding!" I exclaim.

"Guys!" Percy calls from another room. He comes running in with his laptop in his hands. "I've got bad news."

"What is it?" I put my guitar to the side and stand up.

"Someone must've snuck into our room or something, because David called me to tell me that this video was updated on our blog last night." Percy explains.

"What's the video?" Nico asks him. Percy hits the play button and our conversation from last night fills my ears.

"Thalia, honestly, can you admit that you weren't thinking the same stuff he said out loud?" the video Percy questions me.

I answer back. "Well, at least I have the self-control not to say it out loud. Thank goodness she didn't pick up on your sarcasm and nasty remarks, Nico."

"Thank goodness she didn't get any more on my bad side than she already was." Nico crosses his arms.

"What did she even do to you?"

"She was like, fifty, and was acting like a crazy teenage fan girl. I wouldn't consider that socially acceptable." Nico responds.

I quickly pause the video. "So, we've got a rat."

"Where?" Percy screams as he jumps up onto the couch.

"Not literally," I tell him. "We've just got a spy. Is that a better analogy for you?"

"Yeah," he nods, but doesn't move from his position on the couch.

"I think I might know who it is," Nico sighs before shouting. "ARIELLA, GET IN HERE!"

"What's she got to do with this?" I cock my head at my cousin.

"What?" Ariella says as she makes her way into the room.

"Is this or is this not your blog?" Nico asks her.

"It is…" she answers.

"Is this or is this not a video of the three of us."

"It is…"

"Is this or is this not a video that you took last night when you were being a creepy spy and uploaded without permission from us?" Nico interrogates.

"It is…" she says faintly.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Nico demands.

"Well, you deserved it." Ariella crosses her arms. "I only posted it to get back at you because you were nasty to me."

"Oh come on!" Nico rolls his eyes at her. "Like you weren't nasty to me! You _accused _me of not caring for Thalia or Bianca!"

"Well I wouldn't be wrong, would I?" she dares.

"Guys…" I stop them. "Isn't this getting a little out of hand?"

"NO!" they both shout at me at the same time.

"How have I ever shown no affection to Thalia?" Nico demands.

"You never show _any _emotion whatsoever!" Ariella reasons.

"That's because you don't know me!" Nico shouts at her. "You're just a crazy fan girl who thinks they know everything about me because you memorized everything I've ever said in an interview!"

"I do not!" she gasps.

"You _so _do!"

"I do _not_!"

"You _so _do!"

"I do…" she starts to say but Percy cuts her off.

"QUIET!" he yells. It really adds emphasis that he is still standing on the couch.

"Why are you still standing up there?" Nico asks him. "We said that there was no rat!"

"Rat?" Ariella screams as she hops up onto the couch as well. "Kill it!"

"We won't be killing _any _animals!" I exclaim. "That's horrible! I'm a vegetarian for a reason."

"Did you know there are 12 chickens for every one person on this planet?" Ariella asks me as she hops down from the couch. **This is really a true fact!**

"No," I shake my head. "But good for them! I'm glad they're taking a part on this earth as well."

"You're so weird sometimes, Thalia." Nico grins.

"I get that a lot," I tell him. "But not as much as you do."

"Yeah, a lot of people on my blog say that Nico is the serious one." Ariella informs us.

"But we weren't talking about Nico being serious…" I tell her.

"So?"

"It has nothing to do with the context," I reply.

"So?" she says again.

"Alright…" I say as I back away slowly. "I'm going to leave now. But not before Nico apologizes to Ariella and Ariella apologizes to Nico."

"But I did nothing wrong!" Nico exclaims.

"Either did I." Ariella frowns.

"Just do it," I hiss.

"Fine, I'm sorry," Ariella sighs.

"I'm not," Nico says before running out of the dorm room door.

"NICO!" I scream as I chase after him. Luckily for me, he's not that fast of a runner because he's younger than me. So, I catch up to him quick. I grab onto his shirt and pull him back. "You _have _to apologize. We're not here to make enemies. We're here to prove to our dads that we can be respectful… and out of force… But still, Nico. Just say sorry, alright? She's probably your biggest fan and you love all your fans right?"

"Not particularly…"

"Nico! You do love them. Because if it wasn't for them, we wouldn't be where we are right now."

"Fine," he sighs. "Just get me Percy and a guitar."

"Ooh! A serenade!" I cackle before walking away. I love torturing him.

Nico:

I run back into the suite and knock on the door of Ariella's room.

"She doesn't want to talk," Cassia says as she opens the door. "Especially to you."

"I know I messed up," I start but she cuts me off.

"_Messed up_?" she gasps. "Nico, you broke her! You were her everything and you completely disregarded her. You're delirious if you think you messed up."

"Well, I did more than mess up… I completely ruined my chances of ever being anything with her. But, this is my chance to make it up to her and if you want your best friend to be happy, you'll let her see that by making her come out of this room and into the living room."

"I'll see what I can do," she says before closing the door. She then reopens it. "I discussed it over with her. She says no."

"Tell her it's important," I urge.

"She's not coming out," she tells me.

"Well she has to!" I exclaim.

"She doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to do," Cassia crosses her arms at me. She then steps out of the door frame and closes the door. Then she whispers, "Give me fifty bucks and I can get her there in a few minutes."

"Got it!" I say as I take fifty dollars out of my wallet. "But money after."

"Fine," she sighs. She then slips back into the door and I run into the living room and onto the mini stage that was set up. Percy's sitting on one of two stools with laptop by his chair.

"I have the music prerecorded," he informs me as I sit down.

"How?" I ask him.

"You know that song we couldn't find words to and that we just have the music to? We're going to use the music and put the words you wrote into it." He explains.

"Smart thinking," I nod.

"I don't want to go!" I hear Ariella scream. I turn to see Cassia dragging Ariella on the ground over to us.

"Start, now!" I order Percy. He quickly starts the music and I begin to sing.

Nico:

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes_

_Restless nights but lullabies_

_Helps to make this pain go away_

_I realize I let you down_

_Told you that I'd be around_

_Buildin' up the strength just to say_

Percy:

_I'm sorry_

_For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep_

_It's all me_

_This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay_

_But you're already on your way_

Nico:

_Filled with sorrow, filled with pain_

_Knowing that I am to blame_

_For leavin' your heart out in the rain_

_And I know your gonna walk away_

_Leave me with the price to pay_

_Before you go I wanted to say_

_Yeah_

Percy:

_That I'm sorry_

_For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep_

_And it's all me_

_This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay_

_But you're already on your way_

Nico:

_I can't make it alive on my own_

_But if you have to go, then please girl_

_Just leave me alone_

_'Cause I don't want to see you and me going our separate ways_

_Begging you to stay_

_If it isn't too late_

Percy:

_I'm sorry_

_For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep_

_It's all me_

_This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay_

_But you're already on your way_

_But you're already on your way_

Ariella gets up from the ground with tears in her green eyes. I walk over to her and she gives me a hug. She then pulls away, quicker than I would've thought.

"That was an amazing song, and it's even more amazing that you wrote it for me. But I can't forgive you, Nico. You broke my heart and made me feel like I did when I was a kid and constantly bullied in school. I came here to run away from that. But you made me feel like I was right back there, always getting picked on. That's not a good feeling and that's why I can't forgive you." She walks away, so does just about everyone else, leaving me to fester with a whole bunch of rats.

**Thoughts? Opinions? Tell me in a review!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Dates and Plans

Sixteen (Zach):

"I hate you so much."

"Don't be mad at me, it was your dare."

"Luke, you _gave _me that dare. I tried to get out of it, but you wouldn't let me!" I exclaim.

"Well, it's your problem now." Luke crosses his arms at me. Sometimes, I wonder why I'm even friends with him. He isn't nice. He isn't funny. And he certainly isn't a good friend. Next year, I'm not putting him down as my roommate. He can ruin someone else's life.

I leave our room, not saying anything in response. I wouldn't know what to say to him. I knock quietly on the door to my sister and Cassia's room, literally hoping that no one is there.

The door swings open. Crap. "Ariella isn't here," Cassia says before trying to slam the door. I stick out my foot to prevent it.

"I don't need to talk to Ariella," I tell her.

"There's no one else in here… Oh…" she realizes. "What?"

"Can I come in?" I ask her.

"No."

"Please?" I try.

"Fine," she sighs as she opens the door just enough for me to squeeze through. "Now what did you come here for?"

"I came here to talk to you," I inform her. She raises an eyebrow at me, hinting for me to continue. I try and start out with something nice to say. "You look nice today."

"Are you implying that I look bad every other day?"

"No!" I defend.

"Well it sounds to me like that is exactly what you're implying." Cassia crosses her arms at me.

"But it isn't!" I assure her.

"Whatever," she rolls her eyes at me. "Why did you even come in here?"

"We need to talk… about us." I tell her.

"I hate you, you hate me. The feeling is mutual. Goodbye!" she tries to push me to the door but I stay where I'm standing.

"But the feeling _isn't _mutual. I like you, a lot more than a friend." I lie.

"We aren't friends."

"We could be more than friends…"

"Nobody wants that." Cassia informs me.

"I want it," I correct her.

"Out," she points to the door. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" she demands. Normally, I would admit it to her right then and there because she really frightens me. But I have to go along with this.

"No," I shake my head. "It isn't."

"Well I don't like you like that," she replies.

"Just let me take you out on a date, okay?" I ask her. "It's Valentine's day."

"I don't want to go out with you," she tells me.

"Why not?" I stomp my foot on the ground. "Just one time!"

"No!"

I'm actually getting offended by this. "Am I really _that _repulsive?" I demand.

"Yes," she nods.

"Fine," I say as I reach for the door. "You can't say I didn't try." I turn around and start to turn the door knob when Cassia interjects at me.

"Wait…" she calls. "Don't go."

"But since I'm so repulsive, I figured I should get out of your room so I don't spread my intolerable personality. I don't want you to act like this because it's apparently god awful." I snap.

"I'll go with you," she says.

"What?" I turn back around just to make sure I heard her right.

"I said I'd go out with you," she replies. "But only this once!" she adds quickly.

"Okay," I smile. At first, I was a little hesitant about this whole thing. Actually, I was _very _hesitant. But now, I'm not. If I'm _that _disgusting to her, then she totally deserves this. And if she gets mad if she finds out the truth, it's her own fault. She could've just stuck with her 'no' answer.

Calypso:

"Nico," I shout from my bedroom.

"You know, he isn't going to come," my annoying roommate Piper tells me.

"Yes it he. Everyone comes to me," I inform her. "It's one of the advantages of being pretty. But of course, you wouldn't have that."

She smiles sweetly at me. "Are you sure that you have it? Because by the looks of you, you definitely don't."

I gasp. _Nobody _talks to me that way. I storm out of the room and storm into Percy and Nico's room to find it occupied by four people. Nico's lying down on his stomach on his bed, Percy is sitting in a chair with his phone in his hand, Annabeth is reading a book on the floor, and Ariella is spinning in circles. Literally.

"Did someone invite you here?" Nico asks me. I could've sworn he was sleeping.

"Yeah," I nod. "I invited myself."

"That doesn't count," Percy tells me. "If you were famous, and you invited yourself to a Hollywood party, people would trash talk you and in moments, everyone would hate you."

"That would never happen!" I laugh. "Because _when _I'm famous, I'll be invited to all of the Hollywood parties! I wouldn't need to invite myself! You silly boy!"

"What makes you so sure you're going to be famous?" Ariella stops spinning and asks me.

I'll use Percy and Nico for their fame, duh, you ditsy brunette. "Uh… Just a feeling," I lie.

"Sometimes, I have feelings that…" she starts but I cut her off.

"I love how you think I care," I smile fakely at her. "Now, Nico, we need to talk business."

"Oh…" he says as he sits up. "So that was _you _who was bellowing like an elderly ape who needs his diaper changed."

"Why is everyone being so mean to me today?" I cry.

"Everyone is mean to you every day," Annabeth informs me.

"That wasn't necessary!" I hiss. "You weren't involved in this conversation!"

"And you weren't either before you showed up," she tells me. "So I think it would be best if you left."

"Fine," I turn swiftly on my heels before turning my head back only slightly. "Like I need you losers."

I then continue to walk out the door and into the last person I can think of's room. "Luke," I say. "We need to talk."

"What about?" he looks up from his desk which has a lot of paper work on it.

"We're going to ruin those Sirens and their friends," I smirk evilly. If people don't like me, then I shouldn't have to like them either. And when I don't like people, I humiliate them and wish they've never messed with me.

**Hi guys! Author's note at the bottom today! This is a crap chapter, I know, but leave a review anyway? I would've made it better, but I'm SO tired right now and I figured I should update. **

**I actually got some of the nicest reviews for that last chapter, and for my whole story in general. I haven't gotten one bad one yet, so thanks guys! ;) And if there's anything I need to improve on, please tell me! **

**Review?**


	17. Chapter 17 - Birthdays and Forgiving

**Hola! Guys, HOPEFULLY this should make up for that crappy last chapter. I mean, it was literally awful. **

**I don't know who's chapter should be next. Any suggestions?**

**I don't really know what else to say, besides the fact that I love you guys because of the awesome reviews (literally, you guys are so nice). **

**Oh, and thanks for teaching me how to use the line breaks! I wouldn't never figured that out! (That shows a lot about me...).**

**Enjoy and continue to review! **

Seventeen (Ariella):

It's dark. It's quiet. It's raining. But I manage to stay awake and continue to make my dress. I've always had a thing for fashion and designing. My brother once suggested when I was little for me to become a fashion designer because I always had to make sure my clothes looked good and matched before I left the house. But _everyone _does that. I mean, who would go out if they didn't look presentable?

But I never forgot what he said, and once I turned 10, I bought myself a sewing machine and I've been making my own clothing since. It's weird because it's strange to think that someone at such a young age could do something like that. My brother constantly tells me that my dream of becoming an actual fashion designer is stupid, but he's the one who gave me that dream anyway.

"You're up _already_?" my best friend asks me.

"Yup," I smile. "I had to make things perfect."

"Waking up at five thirty a.m. on your birthday doesn't sound like perfect to me," Cassia replies.

"Well, it is for me because I'm making this awesome dress!" I hold it up for her to see. It's slightly poofy, with sequins on top and a ruffle on the bottom, separated by a large silver bow.

"That's so pretty!" she exclaims. "But why are you getting so dressed up for your birthday?"

"Because I can," I laugh.

After we got ready, we walk out into the living room to see if anyone is awake. To my advance, most people are. And the best part is that Nico isn't here. Normally, I'd be really upset about that. But now, I could care less. Okay, well I still care. But I have to try and not.

"Why are you dressed so formally?" my brother demands as he walks up to me.

"Don't you know what day it is?" I ask him.

"The day after Valentine's day," he answers.

"Which is…" I start for him, anticipating the moment when he wishes me a happy birthday.

"Thursday," he answers.

"Never mind," I say angrily. How could my own brother forget my birthday? Maybe he is just pretending so he can surprise me later on. Maybe he's throwing me a surprise party! "So…" I start up again. Cassia and Zach were both missing last night. The two people that know me the best. Maybe they are throwing a surprise party for me! I begin to interrogate them so I can figure out any clues about my party. "Where were you two last night? You were both out."

They eye each other nervously. I knew it! I knew they were throwing me a party! "Wait…" Zach looks at Cassia. "You didn't tell her?"

"No. It's your job! You're her brother!" Cassia whispers.

"But you're her best friend," Zach replies.

"Guys," I turn their attention back to me. "What's this all about?" I brace myself, trying to figure out my best way to act surprised. Scream? Cry? Jump up and down?

"Ariella, there's something we need to tell you," Zach says to me.

I can barely contain my excitement. I _love _surprises. Just kidding. I actually hate them.

"Are you all right?" Cassia scrunches her eyebrows at me. "You look a little jumpy."

"Yeah," I manage to squeeze out. "What did you guys want to tell me?"

Zach looks me straight in the eyes and says, "Cassia and I are dating."

"WHAT?" I scream.

"I thought you'd be happy for us," he replies.

"How could I be happy for you when you forgot my birthday?" I exclaim, already feeling the tears streaming down my face. "I thought you were my brother!"

"I am," Zach responds.

"What kind of brother forgets their only sister's fifteenth birthday?" I demand. He doesn't answer, so I do it for him. "Not a very good one!" Unable to look at him for any longer, I run out of suite and keep running until I find myself outside in the campus park.

I walk around for a little bit, trying to calm myself down. It doesn't work. I'm a bit of an overreactor sometimes, but I can't help it. It's just the way I am. I recognize someone's face and walk over to the bench he's sitting on. With one arm outstretched over the length of the bench and sunglasses and a hat to hide his identity, Nico di Angelo just sits there.

"Hey," I say as I sit down next to him.

"Hey… Are you alright?" he asks me once he sees that I've been crying.

"Not really," I admit. "My brother forgot my birthday and he or Cassia didn't tell me that they were dating!"

"They're dating?" he gasps. "What an awful couple. I'm telling you this, Ariella, they're not going to last. Do you see how much they fight? I'll give them three days, tops." I crack a smile at that. It's what they deserve. "Oh, and happy birthday."

"Thanks," I respond glumly. "But I'm not having a very happy birthday. I've been crying and my brother and best friend are horrible people."

"Need a hug?" Nico asks me.

I nod slightly before he stands up, pulls me up, and finally wraps his arms around me. I cry silently into his shoulder, causing his sleeve to because wet with tears.

"Ariella, come on! You got my shirt wet," he jokes as he pulls away.

I wipe the tears from my eyes. "I'll make you a new one."

"What?" he cocks his head at me.

"I'll make you a new one," I repeat.

"You make clothing?"

"Yeah," I nod. "Like this dress."

"And you're saying that you can make me a shirt? Any shirt that I want?" he questions me.

"Uh-huh," I answer. "But I'm going to have to borrow some money for the materials. I maxed out my credit card yesterday buying fabric for this dress. It wasn't really worth it, though."

"It was," Nico tells me. "Because I get a shirt from it."

I smile slightly at him. "You're ridiculous."

"Yeah… I get that a lot," he smirks. "Oh, and if the shirt you make me is as good as that dress, we can totally use you as our designer and stylist."

"What?" I squeal.

"Since we broke away from our dads, Percy, Thalia, and I need to find a new everything, including stylist, so I was wondering if…" he says again but I cut him off.

"Okay, so I definitely heard you correctly!" I jump up and down as I wrap my arms around him to give him a big hug. "Oh my gosh, Nico! I love you so much right now!" He gives me a weird look before pulling away. "Not like that!" I clarify.

"Okay, good," he grins. "But don't get so excited yet. You don't know whether your our stylist yet."

"Oh," I say, my mood instantly lowering.

"Just kidding," he says. "If you can make dresses like that, you can totally make stuff for us."

I hug him once again, but this time he hugs me back. I'm literally at loss of words. A rock star has hugged me three times today! Not just any rock star, but Nico di Angelo!

"I guess this means I'm forgiven?" Nico asks me.

"Only because you're the only person to wish me happy birthday."

**Kind of sad... But so worth it in the end! **

**Opinions? Suggestions? Thoughts? PREDICTIONS? Tell me in a review!**

**Love ya!**


	18. Chapter 18 - Dates and Drama

**So sorry for not updating in a week! I've been so busy with... everything! **

**I'd like to thank you all for honestly telling me stuff I need to improve on! I totally agree with all of you on your opinions! So, I addressed them. Like one person said that Thalia was fading in the background (I made up SO MUCH DRAMA FOR HER WHICH SHOULD BE COMING UP SOON. IT'S SO AMAZING) and another said how it is rude of Ariella to videotape Thalia, Nico, and Percy (It totally was. She's a really strange person. But in this chapter, I explain more about it)**

**Enjoy!**

Eighteen (Thalia):

"So what does this have to do with Nico and I?"

"Well, you two are guys, so I figured that you two would know what I should expect for a first date," I tell Percy.

"Then why is she here?" Nico gestures to Annabeth.

"She's my friend; why wouldn't she be here?"

"Never mind," he sighs. "But you've been on plenty of dates before. This one is just like the rest."

"Yeah," Percy adds. "You don't even need our help."

"Yes I do!" I exclaim. "So, where do you think Leo is taking me?"

"I don't know," Nico says coldly. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"It's called a _surprise, _smart one. Ever heard of it?" I snap back at him.

"Calm down guys," Annabeth says. "It's no use getting worked up over a date."

"Yes it is!" I tell her. "Because everything has to be perfect. Guys, this is the first date I'm ever going on that I actually want to. All the other times I've either felt bad or went out with for publicity."

"This is ridiculous," Nico crosses his arms. "Just wear something nice, but not too formal or casual, alright? See? It wasn't so hard."

"That's a great idea, Nico!" I gush. "But now _what _do I wear?"

"Ask Ariella," Nico suggests. "I kind of hired her to be our stylist because I felt bad that her brother forgot her birthday…"

"You did _what?!_" Percy and I shout at the same time.

"She was sad…"

"She can _be _sad, Nico!" I exclaim. "There are tons of sad _children _dying all across the world because of hunger or other causes. Do you hire _them _to be our stylist without our permission? Oh, and I'd prefer to have a dying child to do my clothing so I can pay them so they can buy some food!" I fume.

"Jeez," he steps back. "I didn't realize I'd make you so angry Thalia."

"I'm angry too," Percy tells me. "She invaded our privacy, Nico! She took that video of us _without _our permission and posted it online! Yeah, I get she's a fan, but she has no right to do that! I'm pretty sure it's illegal."

"Like you wouldn't do that if you were in her position…" Nico reasons.

"I wouldn't!" Percy replies. "Because that's _creepy_! And it's a form of stalking. Stalking people out isn't socially acceptable."

"Just give her a chance, guys." He tries. "Thalia, aren't you the one who said we're not here to make enemies?"

"She isn't an enemy." I shrug. "We just don't like her. Can you honestly say that you like her?"

"She's alright."

"Traitor," Percy calls.

"Am not!" Nico defends. "I'm just following Thalia's advice!"

"When did this have _anything _to do with me?" I question them.

"Since it was your advice!" Nico screams at me.

"Haven't you learned never to listen or trust me when I say stuff to you?" I yell back. "My ideas and advice never make sense!"

"They're better than Percy's…"

"Shut up!" Annabeth demands. "Thalia, don't stain your voice; you're going on a date later. And Nico, you shouldn't have hired her without your cousins' permission. I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is."

"Got anything to say to me?" Percy asks her.

"Uh…" Annabeth thinks about it. "No."

A pounding rumbles of the door before Percy could do anything but frown. "Di Angelo!" the voice shouts.

"Nico isn't in here," I cover. "It's just me and Annabeth… Talking about girl stuff!"

"Then why is there a 'Private Siren Meeting Plus Annabeth' sign on the door?" the voice demands.

We all stare at Percy. "What?" he asks us. "I thought it would be a nice touch. Then we wouldn't have any listeners anymore."

"Just open the door!" the voice shouts.

"Fine," Nico sighs as he walks across the small room to undo the lock. He swings the door open to reveal Zach. "What?"

"What is _this_?" Zach shoves a magazine into Nico's face.

"It's a little too far," Nico says sarcastically. "Maybe you should put it closer so I could actually see it. You know, if it is humanly possible."

Zach moves it back only a little. "What. Is. This?"

"It looks like the newest Glimmer magazine," Nico stares at it.

"Look at the picture," Zach says, obviously irritated.

"Oh look! It's me," Nico smiles.

"Do you see who's there with you?" Zach demands.

"Yeah, your sister."

"And what are you doing with my sister?"

"Giving her a hug," he answers.

"And why would you do this without my permission?" Zach interrogates him.

"Jeez," Nico takes a step back. "You forgot your only sister's birthday. That's pretty tough. You know, I had a sister once too. Want to know what happened? We got into an argument. Kind of like the one you and Ariella are having now. Skip ahead a few pages and boom; she's dead. And guess what! It was all my fault. So maybe if you stopped being so overprotective and were actually honest with her, she wouldn't be mad at you. So I recommend to stop yelling at me and to sort things out with Ariella."

"Why were you hugging her?" he completely ignores Nico's speech.

"I was trying to make her feel better so she didn't end up like a second Bianca. People do things when they're mad, Zach; things that ruin your life forever. They don't realize the consequences until it's too late." Nico fumes. "They leave you _alone. _No family to care for you, nothing left to live for. Nothing to look forward to but visiting their grave where they will forever haunt you and make you wish that you don't deserve this pain that they're causing you…"

"Nico," I put my hand on his shoulder. "Stop. You're making yourself upset. Take a deep breath like I taught you…"

"You have your cousin teach you stuff on anger management? You should see a therapist. You're obviously crazy." Zach dares.

"Do you honestly think I haven't tried?" Nico demands. "They claim I'm delirious, that I need medication. Would you like to hear what I have to say to both therapists and you?"

"Sure," Zach rolls his eyes. "What's the worst you can do? Call me some profanities?"

"You wish it was that easy," Nico beats his eyes at Zach. "Thalia, get me your guitar."

I run over to my acoustic guitar and pick it up and hand it to my younger cousin.

"Aw," Zach cooes. "Baby Nico is so upset about losing her sister that he's going to serenade me…"

"Nico…" I warn him. Whenever Nico is mad at people, when I mean mad, I mean like furious, he always writes these awful songs about them. But I guess Zach deserves it. He basically signed himself up for it.

"Thalia, you know I have to do this."

"Just… Don't break my strings," I tell him.

"No promises," Nico says before beginning to violently strum on my guitar. Then, the most meaningful words I've ever heard begin to flow from his mouth.

_My ship went down_

_In a sea of sound._

_When I woke up alone I had everything:_

_A handful of moments I wished I could change_

_And a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade._

_In a city of fools,_

_I was careful and cool,_

_But they tore me apart like a hurricane..._

_A handful of moments I wished I could change_

_But I was carried away._

_Give me therapy._

_I'm a walking travesty_

_But I'm smiling in everything._

_Therapy..._

_You were never a friend to me_

_And you can keep all your misery._

_My lungs gave out_

_As I faced the crowd._

_I think that keeping this up could be dangerous._

_I'm flesh and bone,_

_I'm a rolling stone_

_And the experts say I'm delirious._

_Give me therapy._

_I'm a walking travesty_

_But I'm smiling in everything._

_Therapy..._

_You were never a friend to me_

_And you can take back your misery._

Nico glares at Zach, not taking a break from playing, but still saying. "This part is for you."

_Arrogant boy,_

_Love yourself so no one has to._

_They're better off without you._

_(They're better off without you.)_

_Arrogant boy,_

_Cause a scene like you're supposed to._

_They'll fall asleep without you._

_You're lucky if your memory remains._

_Give me therapy._

_I'm a walking travesty_

_But I'm smiling in everything._

_Therapy..._

_You were never a friend to me_

_And you can take back your misery._

_Therapy..._

_I'm a walking travesty_

_But I'm smiling in everything._

_Therapy..._

_You were never a friend to me_

_And you can choke on your misery._

Zach snickers. "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me."

"What about my fist?" Nico taunts. "I'm sure that will hurt you."

"Nico!" I scold before slamming the door in Zach's face. "We're not here to make enemies."

"Too late," Nico stares at me with eyes full of hate. "I've already made one." I sigh as I sit down on my bed. What about my date?

**Yo! So, Thalia's going on a date with Leo. TOTAL DRAMA GOING UP. Tell me your predictions!**

**Opinions? Thoughts?**

**Oh, right! I forgot I need your help on something! Kay, so should the Siren's best childhood friend come to visit? If so, OC or character from the book? Tell me who if its a character!**

**And what should this boarding school be called? I totally forgot to think of one and now I can't! Suggestions?**

**Review?**

**Whoops. Forgot to mention that this song is by All Time Low. I don't own ANYTHING but my OCs.**


	19. Chapter 19 - Observing and Dates

**Hey! I don't know what happened last night but this is the right chapter! Sorry about that...**

**Sorry for the really long update time. I've had SUCH bad writer's block...**

**So, some clarification: Bianca died in December, which is before this story takes place. So, she didn't die in any of these chapters. I'm kind of on the fence of how Bianca dies though. I originally wanted her to kill herself (I know... That's so sad) but decided that it's too sad so I kind of changed it to how she dies in a car crash that I never really mentioned... But I did that on purpose. You guys can have your own freedom with that. Tell me in a review what you think should've happened.**

**Also, I purposely didn't show Leo asking Thalia out because she has the flashback in this chapter.**

**The short song part in this chapter is Die Young by Ke$ha!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Uh... That's all I really have to say... So, enjoy!**

Nineteen (Percy):

"Bye Thalia!" I wave to my cousin. "Have fun… But not too much fun!" She _finally_ settled on wearing black jeans and a white lace shirt. Literally, it took forever.

As soon as she and Leo were out of earshot, Nico turns to look at me with a devious face on. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah," I nod. "I feel like it's a day for ice cream too. Nico, you know me too well."

"It's the middle of _February_." He reminds me. "And no, we're obviously not thinking the same thing."

"Then what _were_ you thinking? Hot chocolate with marshmallows?" I ask him.

"Does everything with you have to be about food?" he cocks an eyebrow at me.

"It depends whether I'm hungry or not," I answer.

"Well, I was thinking that we follow them. You know, 'observe' what's going on." Nico tells me.

"Isn't that a little mean?" I wonder out loud. "I mean, she wouldn't do that to us."

"One, we don't know if she would because we're not her. And two, she's probably not even smart enough to think of it." Nico explains.

"Wow. Me smarter than Thalia? First time I've ever heard that," I say.

"And it will be the last if you don't do this with me."

"Okay! I'm in," I smile. "So, where too?"

"I don't know," he admits. "We'll have to follow them. But, if we get caught, we have to make it seem like we were doing something there."

"Well, if he takes her to a fancy restaurant, what are we supposed to say? That we wanted to go out on a date? We're cousins!" I exclaim.

"Honestly? That's the best you can think of? What about if someone recommended that place and said it had good food so me and you decided to check it out?" he offers.

"That's good," I nod.

"Come on. We better hurry before we lose them."

(Thalia):

Music enters my head and preoccupies my mind as soon as we step into the club. "Isn't this kind of a weird spot for a first date?" I ask my date, Leo.

"What?" he shouts over the blaring of music.

"Why are we here?" I scream into his ear.

"I love clubs," he answers.

"Well, I don't." I cross my arms. "Can't we go somewhere else? You know, where I can actually talk to you?"

"What?" Leo shouts.

To annoyed for words, I yank his arm and pull him outside of the club doors. It's still kind of loud, but at least I can talk at a normal volume. "Isn't this a weird place for a first date?" I question him. "I mean, people go to clubs to _meet _people. Not to go out with them."

"You think this is a _date_?" Leo's eyes pop out of his head.

"Wait… It isn't?" I ask him.

"No…" Leo scrunches his eyebrows. "If it was a date, why would I invite Calypso?"

"You invited Calypso?" I cock my head at him. "Then why didn't she ride with us?"

"Because she was meeting us here… She's already in there. I was trying to walk over to her when you yanked me away. Why would you think this is a date?"

"Because you said…" I start to say but then remember what really happened.

_ "Hey Thalia!" Leo smiles as he walks up to me and Annabeth in the cafeteria._

_ "Hi Leo, nice to know you care about me," Annabeth smirks._

_ "Oh… Hey Annabeth. Didn't see you there."_

_ "What did you think I was? A brick wall?" she asks him._

_ "No… I actually thought you were the lunch lady." Leo jokes._

_ "Well, I'll go get us seats," Annabeth says as she leaves me alone with Leo._

_ "So… What's up?" I question him to get this awkward conversation over with. I admit, he's cute, but this is just weird. I don't even know him._

_ "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me tonight," Leo tells me._

_ "Where would we be going?" I raise an eyebrow at him._

_ "It's a… surprise." Leo decides._

_ "Sure, I guess." I nod. "It's not like I'm doing anything else."_

_ "Good. We'll leave at ten," he smiles once again._

_ "It's a date," I confirm. He gives me a weird look before walking away. Whatever. Boys are weird sometimes._

"Oh…" I say to no one in particular expect for myself. "I said it was a date…"

"Yeah," he nods. "I just wanted to hang out. You know, so I could get to know you better."

"Oh…kay then," I fake smile. "I'm just going to make a quick call before I meet you back inside, okay?"

"Sure," he walks back into the club and leaves me alone in the cold. Good. This is what I want and need. I need to stop falling for people to quickly and rushing through these things. Taking a few deep breaths, I reach for the door knob to reenter the club. After taking a few paces into the club, the most obnoxious voice fills my ears over the loud blast of music that has just started up. I look over at the DJ to see him not standing there. Instead, Calypso holds a microphone and sings.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're here in my arms_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

Sure enough, holding her hand is Leo. Okay, so we weren't exactly on a date. But what type of guy goes out with two girls and then starts holding hands with one of them and leaving the other one outside? Yeah, I know. I wanted to be left outside. But this is betrayal.

I storm back outside of the club and take my IPhone out of my pant pocket. I dial the number by heart and as soon as the person answers, I say, "Percy. Where are you?"

"Uhm… Where are _you?_" he asks me.

"At some club with Leo… and Calypso," I tell him. "Want to come get me?"

"No can do," Percy sighs. "We're already here." Weird enough, Percy and Nico appear from a shadow. They were probably just hiding there. No one can appear from shadows.

"How long were you following me and how long we you standing there?" I demand.

"I know it was wrong, but we just needed to look out for you," Nico explains. "We didn't want you to get hurt."  
"Well too bad!" I stomp my foot on the ground. "Just take me home."

We get into Percy's sea green convertible. The top is obviously up, though. It's the middle of February. Naturally, I get stuck in the back.

Nico turns around to look at me with eyes full of worry. "You alright?"

"No," I say just as I realize I've been crying. "I still don't forgive you two, though. Following me isn't cool, especially on dates."

"By the sounds of it," Percy tells me as he begins to drive, "is that you weren't on a date."

"Whatever," I wipe the tears from under my eyes to avoid smudging my makeup.

Nico puts his hand on my knee. "I know your mad, but… promise me you won't do anything stupid, okay?"

I don't say anything. I can't. Tears continue to spill out of my eyes. This time not because of Leo. I'm over him already. But because of Nico. He doesn't want to lose yet another person who he loves. First Bianca, then his father, and he thinks I'm next.

**Review? Remember: How does Bianca die! Your choice: Not mine!**


	20. Chapter 20 - Revenge and Maybes

**Hi guys! So, since only one person (a guest) reviewed on how Bianca died, I guess I'll go with their decision! So, Bianca died in a car crash. I probably would've chosen that over suicide (because that is so sad) anyway, but I really want to thank you all for your reviews!**

**Nico's revenge is present in this chapter. And I think I might post another chapter later on tonight. So, keep on the lookout!**

**This week might be a little crazy with updates because I've got midterms, but I'll still try and update! **

**Enjoy!**

Twenty (Percy):

"It's approved, guys." Thalia says as she walks into mine and Nico's room. "I went to the headmaster's office and asked him if we could have a private concert tonight for students who go to this school to raise money to pay our manager and apparently, our new stylist."

"So Ariella's our new stylist?" Nico asks her.

"Yeah," she sighs. "But that's not the only thing that involves her."

"What do you mean?" I question Thalia.

"Since Ariella lied about some weird condition that she 'has', she's failing Mrs. Carson's class. In order for her to at least get a D this semester, Mrs. Carson is making her sing at our concert." She explains.

"But Ariella has a fear of singing in public," Nico says.

"Well, she'll have to get over that if she wants to pass," I tell him.

"Wait! Guys, I've got an idea." Nico smirks. "Okay, so you know how much I hate that kid, Zach?"

"Yeah," I nod.

"I figured out the perfect way to get back at him!"

"I thought you did that already… You know, by singing him that song," Thalia informs him.

"No. That was getting back at him for forgetting his sister's birthday and trash talking Bianca. Now, I've got to get him back for laughing at me."

"A decent person right now would say not to fight fire with fire, but none of us are necessarily decent…" I think about it.

"So, what's your plan?" Thalia asks him.

"Well, he's only dating Cassia because of a dare and he has to continue dating her until she starts to like him, which means that he can't dump her. But, the rules never said that Cassia can't dump him or that I can't tell her…"

"Can you simple this down?" I cock my head at him. "I don't feel like thinking."

"I tell Cassia that Zach's only dating her for a dare. Then, at our charity concert, we'll ask them to sing as our opening act with Ariella. Cassia and Zach will write a song that Zach will think they're singing, but then Cassia will start singing a different song. Zach will look like a fool and everyone's happy." Nico explains. "Oh, and I sing a song to get back at him too."

"Why don't you just punch him and get it over with?" I demand. "Why does everything have to be about music these days?"

"Percy, we're in a band," Thalia looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"Right…" I nod slowly.

"So, you guys in?" Nico asks.

"Totally," Thalia grins.

"Good, so I'll go talk to Cassia to tell her what happened, Thalia can go talk to Zach and say that we want him and Cassia to perform at our concert, and Nico can talk to Ariella to make sure she's okay performing on our stage and to get outfits for us. Alright?" I confirm.

"It's go time."

* * *

I knock slowly on the door of Cassia and Ariella's room and then I walk in. "Did someone give you permission to enter?" Cassia demands, not even bothering to look up from the book she's reading.

"I gave myself permission. Isn't that enough?" I try and act tough. It doesn't really work though because she gets up and gives me a weird look.

"Aren't you supposed to be the nice Siren?" she asks.

"Yeah… I was trying to fight back," I answer.

"Well, what are you here for?" Cassia looks at her watch. "I've got a date in twenty minutes with Zach and I can't be late."

"Oh, but you can," I say as I sit down on her bed. "I've got a funny story for you. Well, it's actually not that funny."

"Can you make it quick then?"

"Cancel your date." I order. "You won't want to go out after hearing this."

* * *

Thalia:

I walk into Zach and Luke's room without knocking. If they were doing anything private or personal or whatever, they'd lock the door.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asks as I walk in.

"Is Zach here?" I demand.

"Yup," Zach says from the corner of the room.

"Good," I smirk. "You doing anything tonight?"

"You should know that I have a girlfriend," he tells me.

"Oh… Right. One that your only using so you don't look like a sissy for backing out of a dare… I've heard." I reply.

"Who told you that?" he demands.

"Hmm… I don't remember exactly," I fake think about it.

"I bet it was that scumbag of a boy that you call a cousin." Zach snaps.

"Right, thanks!" I grin. "It _was _Percy!"

"I was talking about Nick."

"You mean Nico," I correct him. "Yeah, he's a great guy."

"You heard my answer. I'm busy tonight. Sorry. Now I've got a date to attend," Zach tries to push past me to leave the room, but I slam the door.

"Not so fast Zach," I say as I push him back into the corner. "We've got business to discuss."

"I told you. I'm taken!" he exclaims.

"I don't want to date _you_. Gross." I crinkle my nose. "I said we have _business _to discuss. Not romance."

"Good," he exhales. "I've never had two girls fight over me before."

"Trust me, by the looks of you, it will never happen." I dare. "But, that's besides the point. How'd you like to sing at the Siren concert tonight?"

* * *

Nico:

"Hey," I say as I sit down across from Ariella at the kitchen table. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, since the last time I spoke to you which was yesterday." She answers.

"Still mad at Cassia?" I ask her.

"Yeah…"

"Don't be." I tell her. "I'll explain later. You can still be mad at Zach though. I don't like that kid…"

"He's my brother!"

"That doesn't mean anything. Everyone has enemies," I inform her. "But, this is really important."

"What is it then?" Ariella asks me.

"So, we all know your failing Mrs. Carson's class. And she just told Thalia that the only way that she'd give you at least a D for the semester is if you sing at our Siren concert tonight." I explain. "All it has to be is one song."

"But… I hate singing in front of people!" Ariella complains.

"Too bad," I tell her. "Because it's going to happen."

"When I was little, I used to want to be a singer. I wrote songs, I learned how to play the guitar, but then, I told Zach and he laughed at me. He said that I'd never get to do that. He said it was a stupid dream and that I should just get over it. That's when I became a dancer."

"Don't listen to him," I instruct her. "He knows nothing at all about music or talent. He's probably just jealous that your songs are about a thousand times better than his are… Follow your heart. Be that singer that we both know you want to be. It's easy. All you have to do is sing at our concert tonight… And design and pick out our outfits…"

"Okay," she sighs.

"Wait…" I say. "If he's so against _you _being a singer, why is _he _one?"

"I don't know," Ariella cocks her head. "I never really thought about it."

"Well, you can think about it when you design our outfits and write a song, okay?" I confirm. Yeah, I'm using her for my own benefit, but it's for the band. And eventually, for her as well. Maybe her dream of being a singer will come true one day. Maybe.

* * *

**Review?**


	21. Chapter 21 - Satan and Artwork

**Sorry guys! It was midterm week so I had NO time to update!**

**Songs used:**

**Zach and Cassia sing Both Sides of the Story by We Are The In Crowd**

**Ariella sings Work of Art by Demi Lovato**

**I OWN NEITHER**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Twenty One (Cassia):

"Wasn't Ariella supposed to sing first?" I ask Nico.

"She has stage fright," he answers. "She said it will make her feel better if you guys sing first."

"I thought she was mad at us," Zach replies.

"I have an answer to that but I'm not going to say it," Nico crosses his arms.

"Why not?" Zach demands.

"I don't like you," Nico says simply. "And I'm certain you don't like me either."

"You've got that right," Zach mutters.

"Both of you," I order. "Stop fighting."

"He started it," Zach points out.

"I love how you think I care," I snap.

"Why are you being mean to me? I'm your _boyfriend, _remember?"

"Not for long," I mutter under my breathe but Nico seems to hear me and chuckles slightly.

"What?" Zach demands. "Is there something I'm missing?"

"Yeah," Nico nods. "But don't worry. You'll find out soon."

"What is it though?" Zach stomps his foot on the ground. "I'm very impatient!"

"I love how you think I care," Nico quotes me. "Now get your butt on stage and put on a decent show."

"Okay," I smile at him, hoping that everything goes according to plan.

We step out on stage and the crowds cheering dies down. What a warm welcome…  
"Hi everybody!" Zach says into a microphone that is set up on one side of the stage. "We're Cassia and Zach and we're one of your opening acts for your Sirens concert tonight!" No one cheers.

"Zach, you made this boring," I say into my microphone. No doubt, people laugh. "We're from a band we like to call Nonexistent Love Letter and…"

"Wait, when did we decide our band name?" Zach asks me.

"I just did."

"I thought it this was a _group_ thing," he tells me. "As in the _both _of us figure it out."

"Too bad," I smirk at him. "You didn't make that very clear."

"Are you kidding me?" he demands. "I don't like this band name."

"And I don't like the way you've been lying to me." I grab my guitar from the stand.

"I haven't been lying to you," he tells me.

I smirk at him. "Really, Zach? Are you sure about that? Think about it. I've got an idea! How about I sing you a little song while you think?"

He tries to object but I pretend I can't hear him over the music that has started to play. I join in and then begin to sing.

_Cassia:_

_If this is what you think is honest_

_Honestly, I think I'm gonna freak out_

I go to sing the next line, but he joins in instead. What is he doing? This is _my _revenge song!

_Zach:_

This isn't where I wanna be, wanna be

I think I'll let myself out

Cassia:

Show me the door, oh

'Cause I'm leaving the way I came in

With the mess I made

Tonight will be the one to set it off

Cassia:

We had our lights on the town

Zach:

Your eyes were smiling then

Cassia:

You left me hanging around with all your wack friends

Zach:

You don't take me serious

Cassia:

Boy, you make me furious

Zach:

Guaranteed, we'll disagree

Cassia:

I found out finding out isn't the worst part

Don't believe it's just me

And I've found out

Zach:

Do you really even have a clue?

Cassia:

You're not quite Satan, but I really think I hate you

Cassia:

We had our place in time, this is now that we spend

Zach:

You've left me high and dry with all your stuck-up friends

Cassia:

You don't take me serious

Zach:

Girl, you're just delirious

Guaranteed, we'll disagree

Cassia:

I found out finding out isn't the worst part

Don't believe it's just me

And I've found out

Zach:

Do you really even have a clue?

Cassia:

You're not quite Satan, but I really think I hate you

Zach:

If this is what you think is honest

Honestly, I think I'm gonna freak out

Cassia:

This isn't where I wanna be, wanna be

I think I'll let myself out

Show me the door, oh

'Cause I'm leaving the way I came in

With the mess I made

Tonight will be the one to set it off

Zach:

Tonight will be the one

Cassia:

I found out finding out isn't the worst part

Don't believe it's just me

And I've found out

Zach:

Do you really even have a clue?

You're not quite Satan, but I, I

Cassia:

I found out finding out isn't the worst part

Don't believe it's just me

And I've found out

Zach:

Do you even f**king have a clue?

Cassia:

You're not quite Satan, but I really think I hate you

You're not quite Satan, but I

You're not quite Satan, but I really think I hate you

Zach glares at me with eyes full of disgust. Like I care. "We'll be having a short intermission. There are snacks in the front," he tells the audience before grabbing me by the edge of my shirt and pulling me off the stage.

"What the hell was that for?" he demands.

"What the hell was that for?" I gasp. "What the hell was you lying to me, going out with me for a dare, and joining in on my revenge song?"

"I couldn't look like a fool," he answers. "I had to make it seem like it was planned."

"Well it wasn't."

"Are you two okay?" Nico walks over to us.

"NO!" we shout at the same time.

"Alright… I'll ask Ariella if she wants to sing next."

"Good," I sigh. "Because Zach and I have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Ariella:

"Ready?"

"I think so," I manage to get out. "Nico, I'm just really nervous."

"We all are," he tells me as he hooks up my microphone.

"Really? You're nervous too?" I ask him hopefully.

"No. I perform all the time. I just said that to make you feel better." He answers.

"Oh…" I say. "But why can't Zach and Cassia sing again?"

"Aren't you not talking to them?"

"Still," I cross my arms.

"Well, you'll sing one song, and then they'll sing their song another. If you like it, you can sing another too. Then, Thalia, Percy and I will sing," he explains.

"That doesn't make me any less nervous." I sigh.

"Will this...?" he asks me as he slowly leans in and kisses me right on my mouth.

Frozen in shock, I just stand there like a lunatic until he pulls away. What the hell did I just do? A fricken rock star just tried to kiss me and I just stood there like a statue! What the hell is wrong with me?

"Sorry." He mumbles. "It just… felt right at the time."

"Don't apologize," I reply. "I liked it. I'm just a little nervous right now."

"You'll do fine, trust me," he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Ariella Levi, report to stage," a man on an intercom orders.

"That's my cue, I guess." I say awkwardly. I start to walk away before turning back to him. "I wrote this song about you."

"Can't wait to hear it then," he smiles.

I smile back at him before I walk out onto the stage of the school auditorium. At least a thousand people are standing in the crowd, cheering vigorously. "Hi guys!" I say into my headset microphone. I try and stop my hands and voice from shaking out of nervousness but it doesn't work. "I'm Ariella and I'm going to be your second opening act tonight! The first song I'm going to sing is one I wrote myself. It's called Work of Art and it's about following your heart and dreams." The cheering dies so I decide that's my cue to start playing my electric guitar. The other instruments start to join in and soon enough, it's my cue to start singing.

_Every day is like a blank canvas_

_You know you can paint it anyway you want it_

_You can draw a black cloud_

_You can make the sun shine_

_Coloring a rainbow_

_or use black and white_

_Open up your eyes and your imagination_

_Come on let's write a song_

_A little poetry_

_Take a photograph_

_Let's make some memories_

_You can make it anything_

_That you want it to be_

_If you follow your heart_

_Life is a work of art_

_Oh every night is like looking at a dark screen_

_You're never too young or too old to dream_

_You can make a fantasy into a reality_

_'Cause you're creating your own masterpiece_

_Close your eyes and dream it_

_Seeing is believing_

_Come on let's write a song_

_A little poetry_

_Take a photograph_

_Let's make some memories_

_You can make it anything_

_That you want it to be_

_If you follow your heart_

_Life is a work of art_

_Come on let's write a song_

_A little poetry_

_Take a photograph_

_Let's make some memories_

_You can make it anything_

_That you want it to be_

_If you follow your heart_

_Life is a work of art_

_Turn a simple thought into a philosophy_

_Turn a star into a galaxy_

_Make a little noise into a symphony_

_You're creating a masterpiece_

_Come on let's write a song_

_A little poetry_

_Take a photograph_

_Let's make some memories_

_You can make it anything_

_That you want it to be_

_If you follow your heart_

_Life is a work of art_

_Come on let's write a song_

_A little poetry_

_Take a photograph_

_Let's make some memories_

_You can make it anything_

_That you want it to be_

_If you follow your heart_

_Life is a work of art_

_Come on let's write a song_

_A little poetry_

_Take a photograph_

_Let's make some memories_

_You can make it anything_

_That you want it to be_

_If you follow your heart_

_Life is a work of art_

_Life is a work of art_

_Life is a work of art_

I smile at the large audience. "I'm going to go get Zach and Cassia!" I say awkwardly before running off stage and seeing something I can't believe. I thought he was different. But apparently, I was wrong.

* * *

**Thoughts? Suggestions? Predictions? Opinions? Review me!**


	22. Chapter 22 - Fist Fights & What to Do

**HI PEOPLE! MY CAPS LOCK IS ON AND I DON'T FEEL LIKE TAKING IT OFF. **

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER... AND IT GETS DRAMATIC!**

**ENJOY!**

**OH, AND I DOWN OWN THE SONG USED IN THIS CHAPTER, WHAT TO DO. ALL RIGHTS GO TO DEMI LOVATO!**

Twenty Two (Zach):

"This is all your fault!" I say as I push past Cassia and storm up to Nico.

"What's all my fault?" he fakes being innocent.

"You told Cassia that I was only going out with her for a dare!" I growl.

"It's not like I was lying," he shrugs. "You did."

"But the point of a Guys Night Out is that whatever happens there, stays there!" I reason.

"You kind of deserved it," Nico tells me.

"How?" I demand.

"You make fun of my family and disregarded everything I warned you about. I told you to sort things out with your sister and you didn't listen. You've lost her forever, Zach." He tells me. "She hates you."

"That's only because of you! _You _changed her."

"You know, I've been blamed for many things in my lifetime. Some things I've done, others I haven't." Nico informs me. "But, I didn't change your sister. She's always been that way. Like a time bomb just waiting to explode."

"Why should I be taking sister advice from you?" I snap. "Yours is dead. By your own cause, I believe."

Nico's eyes fill with hatred and his nostrils flare. Before I could think to do anything, his fist comes into collision with my face. I raise my hand in to my nose and instantly see blood dripping down onto the hard concrete floor.

"Nico! How could you?" My sister runs over to him.

"How could I? How could he?" Nico demands as he points to me.

"Why would you punch Zach in the nose?" Ariella orders.

"Why would he insult me?"

"Well maybe if you didn't tell Cassia…" I start.

"We're done with this," Nico says. "And that's for both of you." He then storms out of sight into his dressing room.

"Let's take you to a hospital." Ariella suggests.

"I'm fine," I tell her. "Get ready. You're singing again."

Ariella:

A low knocking rumbles slightly on the door of my 'dressing room'. It's basically just a room with a random rack of clothing in it.

"Come in," I request.

Nico steps forward into my room. "Ariella, we've got to talk."

"If you're going to hurt me like you did to my brother, do it quickly... Because I'm not spending any more time crying over you. You've hurt me too many times, Nico. This… thing between us, it's not going to work." I snap.

"Fine," he stands up and stomps over to the door. "But I wasn't going to break up with you. We were never together. Oh, I checked on your brother, he's fine by the way. Of course though, he's still mad at me. He punched me back by the way," he motions towards his bruised left eye. "And I came here to apologize, but obviously I don't need to if we're not going to talk anymore. Oh, and get back on the stage. It's time for your second performance."

"Nico wait!" I call after him but he's already out the door. "What am I supposed to do?" I say to myself. I grab my acoustic guitar from the stand and run out onto the stage once again, wondering what I'm going to sing about. I haven't even written a second song.

"Hi guys!" I scream into the microphone. "This song goes out to someone really special to me. And I know I probably just ruined every chance of us being together, but I'm confused and have no idea what to do about us. So, this song is called What To Do." I begin to strum my guitar and play random cords which song nice together. Words flow from my mouth and I didn't even realize it.

Tell me what to do about you

I already know I can see in your eyes

When you're selling the truth

'Cause it's been a long time coming

So where you running to?

Tell me what to do about you

You got your way of speaking

Even the air you're breathing

You could be anything

But you don't know what to believe in

You got the world before you

If I could only show you

But you don't know what to do

Tell me what to do about you

Something on your mind

Baby all of the time

You could bring down a room

Oh yeah

This day has a long time coming

I say it's nothing new

Tell me what to do about you

You got your way of speaking

Even the air you're breathing

You could be anything

But you don't know what to believe in

You've got the world before you

If I could only show you

But you don't know what to do

You think about it

Can you ever change?

Finish what you started

Make me want to stay

Tired of conversation

Show me something real

Find out what your part is

Play it how you feel

Tell me what to do, about you

Is there anyway, anything I can say

Won't break us in two

'Cause it's been a long time coming

I can't stop loving you

Tell me what to do about you

You got your way of speaking

Even the air you're breathing

You could be anything

But you don't know what to do believe in

You've got the world before you

If I could only show you

But you don't know what to do

Oooh

You could be anything

But you don't know what to believe in

World before you

Show you

But you don't know what to do

Yeah

I smile at the cheering audience before running off stage to find my brother and Nico in a small room. I hid in the hallway and just listen to the hushed conversation between them.

"Are you happy now, Zach?" Nico demands. "I gave you what you wanted. I'm staying away from your sister."

"Good," Zach answers.

"Yeah, for you." Nico replies. "But imagine what it feels like for me." He walks out of the room and either ignores me or doesn't even notice me. I don't know which one is worse, but it doesn't even matter at this point. All that matters is my heart sinking down into my stomach.

**REVIEW? OPINIONS? SUGGESTIONS? PREDICTIONS?**


	23. Chapter 23 - Temptation and Papercuts

**Happy Superbowl! GO RAVENS! **

**Who do you guys think will win? Tell me in a review!**

**This song used is called Papercut and is by the band The Summer Set.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Twenty Three (Percy):

"Hello?" I say into my phone that was just ringing.

"Perseus," the voice at the other end greets.

"Dad. What do you want?" I demand. "I'm really busy right now. I don't have time to chat, especially with you."

"Don't be so mean, son. We used to get along."

"Yeah, I somehow found a friend in your demon but now I know better than that." I snap. "You always find a way to get under my skin."

"Your uncles and I have made up our minds," he tells me. "You three are coming back to our record deal."

"You don't have any say in that." I inform him.

"It's a decision that will be good for your future, Percy. Don't you want to be rich and famous one day?"

"But I'm both of those now," I remind him. "And I'm only sixteen. I'm far too young to be making decisions for my future."

"If you came back, we could mess around with your uncles like we used to," my father tries. "Remember how fun that was? We'd get in trouble _just_ like we used to."

"If that's your sad excuse convincing my cousins and I that it's a good idea to come back to your record deal, just stop now." I order. "It's not working."

"Fine." He sighs. "But we need you to come back. Our record company has gone downhill without you three. We're failures without you. We're losing more money than we have. We're such a mess."

"Why do you think you're such a mess?" I demand. "You caused your own son to disband you because you prefer your company and your fame than your own child. Maybe if you stopped caring so much about your image and more about your family, we'd consider coming back to you. But in reality, we both know that will never happen."

"Percy… that's not true," he says. "I do care about you. Which is why I'm concerned about your drinking problem…"

"I don't have a drinking problem! And don't even lie to me," I fume. "If you actually cared about me, you wouldn't have left mom."

"I left her for…"

"Your image," I cut him off. "Everything has to do with your image. My image. My freaking band's image!" I shout. "Images aren't everything in life dad. Call me when and only when you realize that." I quickly hang up my phone before he can respond.

"Hey," Nico says as he walks over to me. "You okay?"

"No," I sigh. "I just… I don't get people. Why do people seem to think it's okay to use others for their own benefit? It's not even like the other person gets something in return. They're actually being tortured while the other guy just laughs about it."

"Your dad called you, didn't he?" he guesses.

"Yeah," I reply. "How'd you know?"

"Uncle Zeus called Thalia and my dad called me. They should at least plan it out differently. They can be so stupid sometimes," Nico shakes his head. "But cheer up, alright? We've got to go on stage in a few minutes. At least try and look happy."

"I'll try," I assure him. "It might not work though."

"Oh, it better work." Nico smirks. "Thalia and I are planning another revenge on Zach."

"When are you two going to be done with that?" I ask him. "You've already made his girlfriend breakup with him and wrote an angry song about him."

"Two," Nico replies. "Two angry songs. I'm singing my second one tonight. But songs mean nothing to him. His _girlfriend_ didn't even mean anything to him. The only person who actually means something to him is Ariella."

"No…" I shake my head slowly. "You're not going to do what I'm thinking you're going to do, right?"

Nico grins. "Depends on what you're thinking."

"Percy, Thalia, and Nico report to the stage." A voice on the intercom says.

"I've got to get my guitar, but don't do it Nico. You'll be no better than him if you do it!" I shout as I begin to run back to my dressing room. I grab both my acoustic guitar and my electric guitar. You never know what songs you're going to end up playing. I didn't even write one… Something will come to me. They always do.

I run back to the stage area. I quickly put in the ear plugs and get my microphone. I'm kind of upset that we don't get to make cool entrances like we usually do when we perform. But what do you expect from a school auditorium? Nothing. You don't expect anything.

"You ready?" Thalia asks me as she walks up next to me.

"Yup," I nod. "Can I sing first?"

"Totally," she says. "Nico told me what happened. You're starting off with a slow song, aren't you?"

"Yup," I nod again.

"Ready?" Nico walks over in between us.

"Uh-huh." Thalia tells him. As if on cue, we all walk out on the stage at the same time. Cheers and screams greet our ears and it reminds me of the good old days… You know, those days when we didn't have to go to school.

I walk to the stool that is on the side of the stage and drag it to the middle. I don't really know why, but whenever we sing slow songs, we always sit on stools.

"Hello everybody!" Thalia shouts.

"How about we start off with a slow song?" I suggest. Even more cheering fills my ears as I sit down on the stool. "Good. Because there wasn't really an option not to." I smile to let the audience know I am only joking. I slowly begin to strum my acoustic guitar before starting to sing.

How can you tell me that your minds made up

When I see you throwing pennies in a well for luck

And for what, we're not stuck here

Just keep messing around and get in trouble,

like we used to, like we're used to

How can you tell me that your minds made up

When we're just sixteen, we're much too young

to make decisions 'bout the future

Where we wanna be for now

Nothing's changing now, nothing's changing my,

papercut doesn't hurt that much

You sneak under my skin like, the first time we touched

You're not out of luck, you just, think too much

Are you over your head or just holding your breath

Why do you think you're such a mess?

How can you tell me that you're scared to jump

When you dove head first down the well for luck

And I saved you when you got stuck

You're not as scared with the people you love

Oh, how can you tell me that I drink too much

What's the fun in never fucking up

Got no decisions about the future

running through my head for now

Nothing's changing no, I'm not changing this

papercut doesn't hurt that much

You sneak under my skin like the first time we touched

You're not out of luck you just think too much

Are you over your head or just holding your breath

Why do you think your such a mess?

You're not alone, I found a friend in your demon

so you don't have to see them

You're not alone, no you just don't know who you are...

My papercut doesn't hurt that much

You sneak under my skin like the first time we touched

You're not out of luck you just think too much

Are you over your head or just holding your breath

My papercut doesn't hurt that much

You sneak under my skin like the first time we touched

You're not out of luck you just think too much

Are you over your head or just holding your breath

Why do you think you're such a mess?

How can you can tell me that your minds made up

When I see you throwing pennies in a well for luck

And for what, we're not stuck here

Just keep messing around and get in trouble

like we used to, like we used to...

I stand up and kick the stool over as the crowd cheers even louder than I've ever heard before. I always knew I was the favorite Siren. But actually.

* * *

**Review?**


	24. Chapter 24 - Five Years

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update time... I had a really big science project that I had to do :/**

**So, I don't own anything from this chapter (or any chapter)...**

**The songs used are Five Years by Tonight Alive and Poison by All Time Low. I suggest you listen to them while the character sings them. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE ARTISTS!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Twenty Four (Thalia):

Whenever Percy and Nico are upset, they always write a slow song to show their moods. But tempo doesn't mean anything at all. The words and the way you sing them makes the difference to me. Slow songs are boring to me. I can't deal with them. They make me fall asleep. A fan will only listen to that slow song when their upset. Do singers want that? No. They want their songs to be listened to _all the time. _No matter how many times I say that to my cousins though, they never listen.

Thankfully, though, I convinced Nico _not _to sing yet another slow song. I'm pretty good like that. Literally, it would be an acoustic concert if he did because of Percy. And those aren't fun.

"This next song that I'm going to sing is called Poison. Zach, we both know this song is about you." Nico says into his microphone. "So you got your wish. I'm staying away from your sister." Then he walks over to me and I hand him my bass. Since Nico can't sing and play drums at the same time (that would be very loud), he plays the bass instead. But with this particular song, I can't play drums because there isn't a drum part to it. I know, my life sucks.

Therefore, I'm stuck leaving the stage during this song. As I walk off the stage and backstage, I bump into someone. I look up to see the one and only Calypso. "What do you want?" I demand.

"I came here to apologize." She tells me.

"Alright, then do it."

She sighs. "Sorry."

"For what?" I test her. There is no way in _hell _she remembers. She's a ditzy girl.

"Uh… Something that I did?" she tries.

I roll my eyes at her. "You're ridiculous. Talk to me in five years when you remember."

"Don't worry, Thalia! I remember now!" she exclaims.

"Then why are you apologizing?" I challenge her.

"Because I stole Leo away from you," she cackles.

"You didn't though," I remind her. "Because Leo and I were never together. And honestly, I did like him. But you stole him away. But now, you can have him. I don't want to date someone who finds any interest in you."

"That wasn't nice!" she whines.

"Don't complain or I'll throw up. You disgust me _that_ much." Suddenly having an idea, I run back out on stage and take my from Nico.

"Thalia," Nick gives me a weird look, eying the audience. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I have to sing now," I tell him.

"Alright," he replies. "But what song?"

"It's the same tune as the other one I was planning on singing," I inform him. "Just different words."

"Uhmm... Guys?" Percy walks over to us. "We're preforming a concert here…"

"Right…" I say before turning and smiling awkwardly at the audience. "Sorry about that!"  
"We're having a change in plans," Nico clarifies to the fans. "…as you heard."

"Yeah, so this song is called Five Years. And the person who I was just talking to backstage," I glance back to see Calypso standing there. No doubt, she's not smiling. I smirk as I turn back to the audience and say, "this song is about you." We begin to play which leads me to singing.

Drowning in self pity,

It's not exactly a pretty picture you paint.

Oh it's such a shame.

I hardly ever see you smile anymore,

In fact I'm not even sure who you are, who you are

Girly I'll let you grow up

I'll come back in 5 years.

Maybe then you'll have something to say

That I actually want to hear.

You can't, You can't tell me you're sorry

When you're certainly not.

You can't, You can't tell me not to worry

Cause you're just too hot to handle now,

Because you're just too hot to handle now.

Girly I'll let you grow up

I'll come back in 5 years.

Maybe then you'll have something to say

That I actually want to hear.

Please don't make me throw up,

Cut your whining, cut your tears.

I can't hear through your ego,

So speak up baby come on let's go

One step, you've taken it too far,

Two step, two step with me now.

One step, you've taken it too far.

Drowning in self pity,

Not exactly a pretty picture you paint.

Oh it's such a shame.

Girly I'll let you grow up

I'll come back in 5 years.

Maybe then you'll have something to say

That I actually want to hear.

Please don't make me throw up,

Cut your whining, cut your tears.

I can't hear through your ego,

So speak up baby come on let's go.

The crowd roars in applause and Nico walks over to me for the final time. "Is there anything else you'd like to change?" he asks jokingly.

"Yeah," I nod. "You're attitude."

"Must I remind you again that we're preforming?" Percy walks over to us.

"No, we got it," Nico says as he takes the bass that I outstretched for him. "This song, as I said before, is written for a person who I really can't stand."

I go over to Nico's drum set even though this song doesn't have any drum to it. I don't want another Calypso encounter. I figure I'll just play whenever it sounds right.

"So, this is Poison!" Nico exclaims as he and Percy begin to play. I then join in as Nico starts to sing.

I've got a house in the back of my head

But I can't find a permanent resident

'Cause the market's down

And the area's not so good these days

I've got a watch but I don't have time

I've got a road and it leads to decadence

But a dead end sign waits down the line

I leave my footprints for the evidence

So take my life, I'll hand it to you

And you can try on my clothes

But you can't fill these shoes

On a silver platter your wish came true

So your heart of gold turned platinum

You can take my life (oh)

But you can't take it with you

More long days and fleeting nights

I tell them, "Wake me under flashing lights"

'Cause I'm a brand name bought and sold

(Sold, sold, sold)

They say a face for fame is a crying shame

Because to face the crowd is to play the game

And I can play a little too rough

Now and again (every now and again)

You drank the poison and I let you in

So take my life, I'll hand it to you

And you can try on my clothes

But you can't fill these shoes

On a silver platter your wish came true

So your heart of gold turned platinum

You can take my life (oh)

But you can't take it with you

You drank the poison and I, I let you in

Would you trade that heart of gold for a minute in my skin?

You drank the poison and I, I let you in

Would you trade that heart of gold for a minute in my skin?

So take my life, I'll hand it to you

And you can try on my clothes

But you can't fill these shoes

On a silver platter your wish came true

So your heart of gold turned platinum

You can take my life (oh)

But you can't take it with you

"Thanks for having us!" I scream at the audience before leaving the stage with my two cousins. Besides having my father yell at me over the phone, it was overall a good day.

* * *

Thoughts? Tell me in a review!


	25. Chapter 25-Keep Quiet and What Do U Want

**Hiya! Sorry I haven't updated in SUCH a long time. I had really bad writers block! But I'm back now! Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but since I'm on break this week, I might post the next chapter tomorrow (which will probably be a continuation of Cassia and Jason's point of views!)**

**One of my reviews told me that I haven't really focused on a lot of the other characters (because I was so consumed with all the other drama) that I decided on a whole bunch of AMAZING OTHER DRAMA for these characters! (Characters like Jason, Piper, Luke, Calypso, Leo, Cassia, AND MOST OF ALL ANNABETH). Just wait and see ;) So, thanks for point that out!**

**Any other suggestions, guys? They're very helpful!**

**Enough of my blabbering on, so HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! WOOOO!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Twenty Five (Jason):

"It's so early!" Leo whines.

"I know," Piper joins in.

"Come on guys! It could be worse." I try and lighten the mood. "I mean, we could be getting up at six, instead of seven."

"But we were up so late last night trying to finish that chemistry project!" Leo reminds me. "How can we _not _be tired?"

"You do have a point," I respond. "Now, let's go get food."

We leave our breakfast table and put our backpacks on our seats. The cafeteria in the morning gets really hectic for some weird reason, so we always have to save our seats. We all slit up. I head to the pancake line while Piper goes to get French toast, and while Leo goes to get waffles. The pancake line is excessively long, so I decide to get off and go to the waffle one to wait with Leo.

"Hey," I say to him.

"You alright?" he asks me.

"I guess. I just have a lot on my mind," I unintentionally look back at Piper.

"No way!" he gasps. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" I turn back to Leo and cock my head at him.

"I knew you and Piper were dating!" he exclaims.

"What?" I take a step back, bumping into the person behind me. I turn to them, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." I turn back to Leo. "Man, we aren't dating! I just met her!"

"But you can't deny your obvious love for her," he grins.

"That's so not true!" I defend. "Wait, is it really that obvious?"

"Jason, you're too easy!" Leo laughs.

"What do you mean?" I question him.

"You just said you didn't like her, but then implied you did. You're an _awful _liar."

"And you're amazing at getting information out of people," I admit.

"It's one of many amazing traits."

"Modesty isn't one of them," I joke.

"No one ever got anywhere by being modest!" He exclaims. "Take Hercules for example…."

"I've heard enough," I stop him. "Now just promise you won't tell anyone, alright?"

"Fine," he crosses his arms.

"I'm trusting you on this, man. You better not let me down."

"Can I please tell her? Maybe she likes you back!" Leo begs.

"No," I order. "You tell no one!"

"Ugh. Fine," he sighs. "But if you two never date and you die alone, just remember that it was _your _fault!"

* * *

Cassia:

_"Please! Just… take me back!"_

_ "No, Zach. You hurt me."_

_ "I had to though!"_

_ "No, you didn't. You chose to just so you'd be accepted. But what's more important in the end? Being 'accepted' by your so called friends or having a girlfriend?"_

_ "Uh…"_

_ "The fact that you even have to think about is awful Zach! You're going to die alone with like, a thousand cats."_

"Cassia!"

"No!" I mutter.

"Cassia!" This time, I get shaken. My eyes instantly open revealing the one person I was dreaming about.

"Zach! What are you _doing _in my _room_?" I demand.

"It's actually my sister's room too," he tells me, as if I didn't already know that.

"But your sister isn't here right now," I scan the room looking for Ariella. "So, why are you here?"

"There's a man who wants to speak to you," Zach informs me. "He's in the living room. I don't know what he wants, but he just said its urgent."

"Is Alexander okay?" I demand as I sit up.

"I have no idea who that is," he gives me a weird look. "And he didn't mention any Alexander's'…"

"Good." I let out a sigh of relief. "Now tell him I'll be out there in a few minutes, alright? And don't come back in! I'm going to get changed."

"Alright," he responds before leaving. I quickly lock the door after him because he was totally not listening to any word I was saying. Plus, I don't want him barging in on me.

I quickly put on a black skirt with black tights and a black tank top with a lace shirt over it. I quickly slip on my combat boots and put my hair into a low side ponytail. I then step outside of the room and find a very strange man waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" he asks me.

"I was getting dressed because I was sleeping…?" I say but it turns out more like a question. "Who are you and why do you want to speak with me?"

"You don't remember me?" he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Nope," I cross my arms, getting annoyed.

"Your mother and I were married when you were a child," he replies.

"My mother married _many _men in my lifetime," I tell him. "It's hard to remember each one."

"You and my son used to be close," he replies.

"Who's your son?" I demand.

"My son is Nico di Angelo."

* * *

**Whoa! Long lost siblings? That's a shocker! Well, they're not actually siblings... Just ex-step siblings... If that makes any sense at all... So... WHY DOES HADES NEED TO TALK TO CASSIA? WHAT DOES HE WANT FROM HER?**

**... Until next time!**


	26. Chapter 26 - Breaking Promises

**Hey everyone! What's up?**

**I should've posted this chapter two days ago, like I promised, but my internet went out!**

**So sorry about that!**

**But where are my reviews! I only got ONE review for that last chapter. Yeah, I get it wasn't the greatest chapter in this story, but still! I want to know your reactions!**

**PLEASE review more people! **

* * *

**Twenty Six (Cassia):**

No wonder why he looked so familiar… "Alright… So what do you want from me? To convince him to come back to your record company? Because he won't listen to me. I barely even know who he is anymore besides that he's famous."

"No," Hades shakes his head. "It has nothing to do with Nico."

"Then why are you here?" I ask impatiently. I haven't got all day.

"I need to speak with _you._"

"After not speaking to me in ten years? No thank you." I try and turn around but he grips my shoulder.

"How would you like if I signed you to my record deal?" he questions me.

"No!" I exclaim. "I don't want to work with you! You completely ignored not just me, but your real son as well, for like, ten years! And suddenly you just show up to both of us just to better yourself. No thank you."

"But don't you want to be famous? I heard you're band at that concert yesterday. You guys were pretty good…"

"Then why aren't you signing Zach to your deal?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I have been informed that my son doesn't like that boy."

"No one likes him," I mutter.

"What was that?" he asks me.

"Nothing," I reply.

"Here's my card," he hands me a small business card. "I expect you'll change your mind soon."

I roll my eyes before returning to my room. Does this guy really think I'll do this? Yeah, I want to famous. I think everyone does. But Percy, Nico, and Thalia purposely left that company… Isn't that some sort of sign telling me mot to do it?

But then again, it would be perfect way to get back at Zach. It would prove to him that I don't need him to be successful. In fact, I could make the world hate him if I accept this offer.

My thoughts then go to how terrible of a person Hades is though. He married my mom when I was five and then left us a month later, never telling us where he went. Oh, and he took all of our money with him.

A light knock on the door wakes me up from my deep thoughts. Why does this have to be so complicated? "Don't come in, Zach. I don't want to talk to you!" I shout.

Nico pokes his head through the door he just opened. "I'm not Zach."

"Good," I say. "What's up?" I ask him, trying to see what he wants from me.

"I'm really confused," he admits. "What was my dad doing here?"

"He needed to talk to me about something," I tell him.

"What did he have to say?" Nico asks me. "How does he even know you?"

"My mom and your dad used to be married," I inform him.

"That's why you looked so familiar!" Nico exclaims. "I knew I've seen you somewhere!"

"Hey," I say. "I have to talk to you about something. Want to go get lunch?"

"Uh… Should I be concerned? I mean, technically, you were my sister at one point."

"No," I assure him. "But it's about your dad."

* * *

**Leo:**

How could Jason do this to me? I mean, he basically screamed out to the public that he likes Piper, my other best friend, and isn't letting me tell anyone? Okay, well maybe he didn't do that but still. This is going to be a major problem. Everyone has always told me I have trouble keeping my mouth shut and that makes me 'a gossip'. But I don't believe that. Gossiping is for chicks.

How am I supposed to hold this in though? I'm pretty sure it's impossible to hide something this big. Ugh! I'm going to have to tell someone. But Jason _can't _find out. That would be bad.

I roam the suite looking for the perfect person to tell. Calypso is in the living room on her laptop. But she'd probably tell the whole campus about it. So she's out. Annabeth is sitting in her room talking to Percy. Percy would probably tell Jason and Annabeth would probably tell Piper. Cassia is in her room talking to Nico, but I don't talk to Cassia and Nico hates me. So they're out as well.

I give up and make my way to the kitchen to get a glass of water when I see the perfect person in there. Thalia.

"Oh Thalia!" I call.

"What?" she snaps.

"I've got some information for you," I smirk.

"What kind of information?" Thalia demands.

"Some stuff on your brother!" I exclaim.

Thalia looks around the room to see if anyone is in there besides us before closing the kitchen door. "What did he do?" she asks me eagerly.

"It's not something he did, but it's about who he likes!" I can barely hold it in anymore.

"Uh… Is it Annabeth?" she guesses.

"No!" I shake my head before whispering, "He would never. It's Piper!"

"Oh my gods," she smiles. "Who else knows about this?"

"Uh… Just me and you. Besides Jason of course," I answer.

"We _have _to set them up!" Thalia squeals. I've never seen this side of her. I don't think anyone has. I bet most people didn't even think she could act this way… Like a typical girl. Thalia always seemed… Different. And that's what I like about her.

"Got any ideas?" I ask her.

"Hmm…" she thinks for a few seconds. "How about if I invite Jason somewhere and you invite Piper to that same place, but we either never show up for ditch them?"

"That could work…" I think about it. "But we first need to see if Piper likes Jason back."

"Oh, right. I forgot about that," Thalia admits. "So, you figure that out, and I'll figure out where Jason's dream date would be. That way, we _know _he'd want to stay."

"Perfect." I grin. Maybe telling someone wasn't so bad after all… Let's hope Jason feels the same way.

* * *

**Your Thoughts On...:**

**What does Cassia have to talk to Nico about?**

**Is Leo a bad friend for telling Thalia after he swore to Jason he wouldn't tell anyone?**

**Hmm...**

**Tell me in reviews!**


	27. Chapter 27 - 'Dates' and Clowns

**Hi guys! So sorry for the late update time... I've been super busy.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. The amount of reviews I've gotten recently is so heartwarming. Literally, I love each and every one of you. :***

**I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in this. I took the ending part of the chapter (the part with the clown) from another one of my stories so if Cassia's name is Adriane at any point, I'm really sorry!**

**Oh, and I don't mean to offend Olive Garden! It was the only place I could think of so please don't yell at me over the internet :(**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 27:

Nico:

"Are you kidding me?" I ask as we enter the restaurant. "I hate Olive Garden."

"I just like the breadsticks."

"Then why are we here?" I demand. "The food tastes like crap, Cassia!"

"I said I had to talk to you," she reasons.

"Fine," I sigh before a certain creature catches my eye. "As long as we don't sit near that creep."

Cassia turns to follow my gaze and starts laughing. "You're scared of _clowns_?"

I blush. "I never said that!"

"Aw, you're blushing!" she laughs even harder. "Now I _know _it's true!"

I roll my eyes at her. "Like you're not scared of anything."

"Footprints," she tells me.

"What?" I cock my head at her.

"I'm terrified of footprints," she admits.

"What? Why?" I ask her. "They're prints your feet make after walking places. What's scary about that?"  
"I just hate them." She answers. "It makes me feel like someone's following me."

"Where would they be hiding though?" I question her.

"Are you guys going to get a table or just stand here and bicker the whole night?" an impolite waitress demands.

"We're actually just going to be standing here," I inform her. "We don't want your crappy food."

"Nico…" Cassia glares at me.

"Oh my god…" the waitress screams. "You're Nico di Angelo from the Sirens!"

"Yup," I say. "Now are we getting a table or what? My legs are starting to hurt."

"Right away, _Nico_." She giggles.

As she leads us to our table, I turn to Cassia and whisper, "I don't get it. Why is she laughing?"

"Probably because she's waiting tables for one of the most popular singers in the world," she says. "That's a pretty big deal for some people."

"Why not everyone?" I ask her. "Our music is amazing."

She shrugs. "Haters gonna hate." We sit down (finally) and she gives us our menus.

"What do you, lovely Nico, want to drink?" the waitress bats her eyelashes at me.

"Uh… Diet coke," I answer.

"What about you, ugly?" the waitress addresses Cassia.

"That's no way to talk to my sister," I tell the waitress. "Come on, Cassia. Let's go." I stand up and act like I'm really mad.

"Oh my gosh, Nico! I didn't realize she was your sister! I thought she was your date! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" the waitress begs.

"No. Now go get us our drinks!"

"But your sister didn't order yet!" the waitress turns to Cassia as I sit back down. "What would you like?"

"Sprite," she answers. The waitress then scampers off. "That was some pretty convincing acting back there."

"Thanks," I smirk. "I've always loved acting. Now, what did you have to talk to me about?"

"It's about your dad," she tells me.

"Of course it is," I sigh. "Let me guess, he offered you a record deal after not speaking to you in ten years."

"Yeah," she nods. "I have no clue what to do. It's my dream to be a singer and it would put Zach in his place if I actually became famous and he didn't, but it seemed like you guys were in pain when you were with them."

"That's because we _were_ in pain. It was like a new form of torture." I inform her. "And if you're asking for my opinion on what to do, I can't help you there. I'm biased against them."

"I know," she sighs. "It's because they controlled you guys too much."

"No," I shake my head. "Well, kind of. I guess that was part of it. But accepting it will tear you apart. I agreeing to that stupid record deal ruined my life. I gained popularity, but I lost the only thing left that I actually loved; Bianca."

"So you're saying I shouldn't do it?" she asks me.

"I'm not saying that," I tell her. I'm just implying it… "It's your choice. It's whatever you want to do."

"Oh my god…" Cassia looks down. "Don't look but Zach and Ariella are at a table behind us."

"Wait? What?" I ask as I turn around and make direct eye contact with Ariella. I quickly snap my head back around. "Crap! You're right."

"Why would you look?" Cassia pouts. "Now they're coming over here."

"Aren't you friends with Ariella?" I question her.

Before she can answer, Ariella and Zach arrive at our table. Speak of the devils. "Funny seeing you here," Ariella puts on a fake smile.

"I'm feeling the same way," I say awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are we interrupting something?" Zach taunts.

"Just business," I answer.

"Business? It looks like a date to me. What do you say, Ariella?"

"Hmm…" She thinks about it. "It's weird. You know, it's your ex-girlfriend and my…" she stops talking to think. "…Nico." She finishes awkwardly, because we never really had a title to our relationship.

"They're probably trying to make us jealous," Zach snickers, "by going out on a fake date."

"Can you guys just leave us alone?" I demand. "We're trying to talk about something and you two just barge over here like you own the freaking place! Well guess what! YOU DON'T. SO LEAVE US ALONE."

"If that's what you want," Ariella glares at me. "Then fine. Have fun on your little date." She says before leaving with Zach on her trail.

"That's why I didn't want them to see us," Cassia tells me.

"Right," I say, finally understanding why.

* * *

We ordered our food, but we start filling up on the breadsticks. It's Olive Garden. The only good thing about this place are the breadsticks.

"Oh no…" I feel myself beginning to shake as that creepy clown from before starts to approach us.

"Wazzup?" the sketchy clown slurs, and I could tell by the sound of his voice that he is definitely drunk.

"Nothing." Cassia replies, not looking up from her plate of breadsticks.

"I'm Rob," the clown manages to say, stuttering furiously.

"What do you want?" Cassia snaps, obviously noticing how much his presence was bothering me.

"Can I have that ketchup?"

"Don't you have your own?" she responds.

"I chugged it." He licks his lips loudly. "Rob likes him some ketchup."

"Why don't you just ask the waiter for a new bottle?" Cassia asks.

"I wanted to ask you, honeysuckle." The old clown attempts to flirt. It fails. Anyone who ever calls someone honeysuckle will fail.

Cassia shifts uncomfortably, and hands the clown the ketchup. But instead of leaving, he sits down right next to me. _Oh gods, _I panic, _this is NOT happening…_

"So, my lovely lady, who is this punk?" Rob the clown puts his hairy arm around me, and he reeked strongly of tuna that went bad months ago. I look from between my fingers and reveal the toothless face of probably the scariest man I've ever witnessed. A thick unibrow sat above his eyes.

"My brother," Cassia sasses. "Leave. Now."

"My, my, my! We've got a feisty one tonight!" the clown replies, fanning himself. I notice that he is perversely sweating. His face is dripping his white face paint and… is his unibrow moving? Oh my gods, it is! His unibrow is sliding right across his face. What is that?

My answer is clear when he pulls the unibrow off his face, revealing bare skin, and places the unibrow into his mouth. He simply swallows the unibrow without chewing. I then realize that the unibrow was actually a caterpillar. A real-life caterpillar. I almost throw up.

Cassia glares at him, feeling much like I do. "Leave."

"Not before giving you my number!" the clown reaches into his pocket and pulls out a dirty business card. I get a glimpse of it before he hands it to her. It says:

ROB CHECKERMAN

CLOWN / MALE STRIPPER

HIRE ME FOR PARTIES

… ANY KIND OF PARTY

888-888-8888

"Why is your phone number all eights?" Cassia stares at him.

"I had a frog in my throat when they asked me to pick my number. The only sound I could make was 'ay!'" Rob wiggles around.

"I hate sore throats!" Cassia responds. Why is she being so friendly? MAKE HIM LEAVE, CASSIA!

"No. Literally, I had a frog in my throat." The more this creep talked, the weirder things got. "I was at the pond before, and I guess I swallowed a frog."

"NO ONE CARES!" I finally scream at him and I push him away from me, and he lands on the floor.

"That foxy lady seems to care," Rob points to Cassia.

"I really don't," she tells him.

"Leave!" I demand.

"Can I have that ring first?" the clown points the skull ring on my finger. My dad gave it to me when I was little. You know, when he actually cared about me.

"NO!" I shout at him. I get up from the booth we were sitting in, grab Cassia, and storm out the restaurant.

"Wait!" the clown races after us.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I turn around to see that he is pant less. Thank the gods, he is wearing underwear.

"You're Chico!" he bellows.

"Chico?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, from that band, the Ambulances!"

"No. My name is Nico. Not Chico. And we're the Sirens. Not the Ambulances…" I correct him.

"Will you sign my pants?" Rob completely ignores me and hands me his pants and a marker.

"If I sign them, will you leave us alone?" I demand.

"Yeah."

I sign the pants and try and hand them to him. "TAKE THE STUPID PANTS!"

"Sorry, not give backs," Rob runs away, and I throw his pants on the ground.

"YOU PICK THOSE BACK UP!" the clown turns around.

"_You _pick them up," I challenge.

"I can't," he tells me.

"Why?" I ask, desperately wanting to leave.

"They're not mine to touch," Rob sasses.

"They're not mine! They're _your _pants!"

"Then why did you put your name on them?" the clown crosses his hairy arms.

"YOU ASKED ME FOR MY AUTOGRAPH!" I yell at him.

"Gasp! I did no such thing!" Rob gaps.

"What are you talking about?" I demand.

"WHAT ARE _YOU _TALKING ABOUT, CHICO?" the ground shakes as Rob the clown runs over to me, shaking his fist. Except the fact we wasn't really running, he was more like wobbling.

"Cassia, get in the car now." I tell her and we dash to the car and drive away, with the clown following us. This day couldn't have gotten worse.

* * *

**So, reviewers, what should Cassia do? Take the record deal or deny it? IT'S YOUR CHOICE!**


	28. Chapter 28 - Heart Attack and RACHEL?

**Hi peeps! What's up?**

**Sorry for the long update time... I've been OBSESSED with the game Plants Vs. Zombies and can't stop playing it... EVEN THOUGH I BEAT THE GAME ALREADY!**

**If you haven't played it yet, play it. It's amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song used in this chapter, Heart Attack. It's by Demi Lovato. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HER.**

**I also don't own PJO or HOO! They go to my boy, Rick!**

**Uh... The rest I have to say will be at the bottom!**

Twenty Eight (Nico):

I bang on the door of the suite as I try and cover my face from any fans walking by. Cassia left me to go to class and I forgot my key in my jacket, which I didn't bring with me.

"Oh hey Nico!" Percy smiles as he opens the door. "Uhm, this is a kind of strange request, but I need your pants."

"You need my pants?" I repeat back to him. "No. I've already had a strange experience with pants today, Percy. And with clowns…"

"But Nico, I really need them."

"Get your own pants!" I snap. "Now please just let me in! I really need to talk to Ariella."  
"And I really need to have your pants," he tells me. "Please."

"Fine?" I sigh, giving up. It's not worth fighting. It's over a pair of pants… "Why do you need them though?"

"No time for questions!" he says as he pulls me by my arm into the room. "Pants off! Now!"

"We're in public," I motion to the people (Zach, Calypso, Luke, Piper, and Leo) in the room.

"Fine then go to our room and change!" he orders. This is so unlike him. Usually Percy's laid back and nice. Now he's bossy and irritating. "Oh, and wear something comfortable."

"Where the hell am I going that I have to wear something comfortable?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"New York City," he says eagerly.

"Why?" I whine. "I have to talk to Ariella!"

"You have all the time in the world to do that!" he replies. "This has to be done tonight!"

"So you're making me drive and hour and a half with you for what?"

"Rachel," he says.

"Come on, man! I thought you were over her," I reply.

He shrugs. "I'll explain on the way over, alright? Just get changed, _now_!"

Ten minutes later, we're on the highway driving to Rachel's apartment in New York City.

"So," I turn to look at my cousin in the driver's seat of the car. "Why are we going to Rachel's house and why did you need my pants?"

"Well, I needed your pants because we're going to Rachel's house," he answers. "I decided I needed to dress nice, so I wore my shirt, but with an edge… So I wore you pants."

"And the first question?" I ask him.

He takes a folded sheet of paper out of his pocket. "Read this." I take the sheet of paper and begin to read.

Percy,

Hi. Remember me? You're best friend… Well, at least your _old _best friend. Yeah, I get your busy being famous but you haven't answered my text messages and you haven't answered any of my calls in months. What's up with that? You promised you wouldn't forget about me when this whole fame thing started, but you did. And don't get me wrong; I'm happy for you. I'm happy that your happy being the pop start that you are. But, just give me some clarification, alright? Did I do something wrong? Why are you ignoring me? Maybe it's on purpose, maybe it isn't. I don't know because I'm not inside your head. Actually, don't give me clarification. Want to know why? Because if you actually cared about me, you wouldn't have done this to me. What am I to you, Percy? You're best friend? Potential girlfriend? Or nothing? My bets are on the last one.

Well, that's all I have to say to you. So, I guess this is goodbye.

Rachel Dare.

I give him a look of sympathy. "Sorry, man."

"We're driving to her to make things right," he lets me know.

"Percy," I start. "This isn't a good idea. She seems pretty mad… I don't think she'll want to talk."

"That's why I'm not going to talk to her," he says. "I'm going to serenade her."

"Oh gods," I mutter under my breath.

"Trust me, it will work."

No it won't… "Whatever you say, Percy." I agree with him just to keep him calm.

An uncomfortable silence comes across us and I'm relieved when my phone starts to vibrate. "Hello?" I answer it.

"Hey Nico," a girl's voice greets me. "It's Cassia."

"What's up, sis?" I ask her.

"Ariella…" she says.

"I tried to talk to her before but Percy made me go all the way to the city with him!" I tell her. "What did she do? Is she alright?"

"Uh… I said she's more than alright," Cassia answers.

"Just spit it out already!" I hate waiting. "What did she do?"

"She wrote a song about you… And posted it online… And it's getting thousands and thousands of views per minute…"

"Oh god…" I sigh.

"That's not it," she says. "All of your fans got her name from that magazine that you two were in together… You know that time when the front cover of like, every magazine was you hugging her? And I guess they figured out it was about you… And they're writing hateful comments about you all over the internet."

"Sh**!" I curse. "Don't talk to Ariella about it. I will, alright? Now, call up my manager, David, and have him book Ariella and I an interview soon. That way, my name is cleared."

"How am I supposed to call this David guy?"

"Ask Thalia." I tell her. "She knows his number."

"Alright," she says. "Bye!"

"Thanks for telling me," I sigh as I hang up the phone.

"Who the hell was that?" Percy raises an eyebrow at me. "And why did you call her your sister?"

"Oh," I recall. "I never told you that Cassia is my long lost sister."

"What?" Percy gasps.

"Well, old step sister, kind of. My dad dated her mom for like, a year."  
"Oh… And you decided to call her your sister?" he questions me.

"If you don't recall, Percy, my sister died in a car crash two months ago. I decided it's time I should move on and get a new sister."

"You can't just buy sisters…"

"She's the only thing I have left," I reason before putting on my headphones, cueing that I'm done with the conversation. I quickly look up Ariella Levi on my phone and find her video. The music and song starts to play as the words "ARIELLA LEVI, HEART ATTACK" flash on the screen.

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

The words fade as the scene changes and Ariella is shown walking through the park of our school. She then begins to sing.

Never put my love out on the line

Never said yes to the right guy

Never had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care

I can play 'em like a Ken doll

Won't wash my hair

Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels

Yes, you make me so nervous

That I just can't hold your hand

Smoke erupts from the ground and people come running on the screen. Ariella grabs a microphone from the stand and starts to sing while the people dance in the background.

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]

The scene changes yet again and this time she's sitting on a park bench and singing.

Never break a sweat for the other guys

When you come around, I get paralyzed

And every time I try to be myself

It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair

Pain's more trouble than love is worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear perfume

For you make me so nervous

That I just can't hold your hand

The scene flashes back to the one with everyone dancing.

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]

Now she's standing alone in the night.

The feelings are lost in my lungs

They're burning, I'd rather be numb

And there's no one else to blame

So scared I'll take off in a run

I'm flying too close to the sun

And I burst into flames

She's now back in the park, but this time she's singing into a microphone with an acoustic guitar.

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack [x5]

The song ends and the screen fades to black. Does she think I'm doing this on purpose or something? Does she not understand that I'm not trying to do this on purpose? It's her freaking brother causing this.

"Nico?" Percy turns to look at me after a while.

"Yeah?"

"You alright?"

"No," I admit.

"Maybe it's not meant to be," he tells me. "I mean, you and Ariella. Stuff keeps happening and it is making me think that it's happening for a reason."

"Yeah, and that reason is her idiotic brother, Zach." I cross my arms, wondering how he knew what I was thinking about.

"Well, maybe, but maybe not." Percy shrugs. "But are you ready? We're here."

**Hey again! So, the next chapter will be the Percy / Rachel thing... Should I make them a couple? THEY WON'T LAST, THOUGH, IF THEY DATE BECAUSE I LOVE PERCY AND ANNABETH. OH, AND RACHEL ISN'T A JERK IN THIS STORY!**

**And then after that, it will be either Nico / Ariella or the Leo and Thalia thing with Piper / Jason... Probably the Leo and Thalia though! Tell me what you guys think!**


	29. Chapter 29 - I'm Not Saying Goodbye

**Hey yall! **

**What's up?**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The song used is I'm Not Saying Goodbye by A Rocket To The Moon. It's an amazing song! Listen to it!**

Twenty Nine (Percy):

"Percy," Nico turns to look at me from the passenger seat of the car. "This isn't a good idea. We should just go back now."

"NO!" I shout back unintentionally. "I _have _to do this."

"And as your cousin, I have to do this," I give him a confused before his hand comes in contract with my face.

"Hey!" I frown as I rush my hand to where his hand hit me.

"It's for your own good," he tells me. "Percy, she doesn't like you anymore. You completely ignored her and no amount of songs and serenades will get her to forgive you."

"But you should always try," I reason.

"Not when things are going to end badly." Nico replies. "And I _know _that you aren't going to listen to me, but I just want to make sure you don't get heartbroken."

"If you know that I'm not going to listen, why would you bother trying?" I cock my head at him.

"Because 'you should always try'," Nico smirks as he quotes me. "Now, if you _really _want to do this, just get it over with."

"Okay," I say as I get out of the car and lock it once Nico is out too. We walk up her to her large house and hit the button on the gate.

"State your name and why you're here," the prerecorded voice says.

"Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo," I say. "We're here to see Rachel."

The gate swings open and I lead the way to the side of the house where her bedroom balcony is. It's only about 7 so she's probably watching TV or something that girls do. I look at Nico for reassurance but he doesn't say anything. He just rolls his eyes.

"Are you ready?" I ask him.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Nico takes a rock and chucks it at the window of her bedroom, completely shattering it. "Oops…"

Rachel runs over to the window and immediately sees us. "What are you doing here?" she growls.

Instead of responding, I strum my guitar and then start to sing.

I've painted these walls a million times

I drove so far to say these lines

The only thing i wanted was with you

And I've packed my bags, yeah I'll be fine

I've made some calls, I've said goodbye

Nico then hits the play button on the music player that has the recorded instrumental music in the background. Then, I continue to sing.

She'll see me in a couple days

She'll wipe the smile off my face.

You're not looking yourself today,

I can see it in the way that your hands shake

And you know that you're no good for no one else but me love

And you're trying not to act so cute

With your hands in your pocket and one on your locket

Show me something new

I'm writing down your favorite things

To show you that I've read through your letter again

As pages fall, my heart falls too

You cross your t's and dot your i's

I'm not saying goodbye

I've been sleeping with the lights on baby

I know it drives you crazy, tonight I swear we'll be alone

But damn girl is it so obvious, that I'm out of luck and we're out of time

So tonight you'll be all mine

I'm writing down your favorite things

To show you that I've read through your letter again

As pages fall, my heart falls too

You cross your t's and dot your i's

I'm not saying goodbye

I've been sleeping with the lights on

I've been sleeping with the lights on

I've been sleeping with the lights on baby

I've been sleeping with the lights on baby

I know it drives you crazy, tonight I swear we'll be alone

I'm writing down your favorite things

To show you that I've read through your letter again

As pages fall, my heart falls too

You cross your t's and dot your i's

I'm not saying goodbye

I end it and then look up at her hopefully. "So… Do you forgive me?" I call up to her, because she's on the second story of her mansion.

"After all that we've been through," she starts. "You expect a song to change the mistakes you made?"

"Well, now that you're putting it that way…" I realize. "I am here to also apologize."

"Percy…" she says but Nico cuts her off.

"HEY! RACHEL! ARE WE THAT DISCUSTING THAT YOU HAVE TO STAND UP THERE WHILE WE SHOUT TO YOU?" Nico yells. "YOU JUST GOT SERANADED AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN DECENT ENOUGH TO TALK TO US TO OUR FACES."

"Nico, you haven't changed a bit… Unlike your cousin Percy!" Rachel exclaims.

"I haven't changed and either has Percy!" Nico defends. "Maybe you're the one who's changed…"

"Nico, stop." I order. "It's my battle to fight. I don't need you to defend me." I turn back to Rachel, "Please, forgive me. It was a really jerky thing to do, but you have to know I'm busy. I haven't had time for anything, not even my mom!"

"And you know how much Percy loves his mom," Nico snickers.

I blush. "There's nothing wrong with being a mama's boy."

"Oh, yes. There is."

I ignore his comment and talk to Rachel again. "But Rachel, I'm actually sorry. I wouldn't drive all the way out here and write a song for you for nothing. You mean a lot to me and I think I love you."

"I'm sorry, Percy," Rachel says, "but you've hurt me too many times."

"What?" I gasp. "When have I ever hurt you besides how I couldn't get back to you?"

"I think it's best if you just left," she advises before leaving her window.

"AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU, THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME?" I scream up to her. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE SO MAD THAT YOU LEFT ME, RACHEL. JUST WAIT AND SEE."

She calls back. "You never left me because we were together!"

I try and respond but Nico stops him. "Percy, she's not worth it. There are tons of other girls dying to date you. I'll just have to find you another love interest. Hmm… What about Annabeth?"

**Reactions? thoughts? PREDICTIONS?**


	30. Chapter 30 - Friendzoned

**Hey people!**

**Here's the next chapter! I couldn't wait to write it, so I updated a bit earlier than usual. :D Lucky you guys!**

**I want to take a few seconds to say how thankful I am for you guys. I love each and every one of you. You're reviews make me laugh and fill my heart with joy. You guys are so nice!**

**Yeah, I know that sounds cheesy, but it's true. Yeah, you're welcome.**

**Thirty (Jason):**

"So, Jason… What are you doing later?"

"I don't know, Thalia." I shrug. "I probably have to write a play for my script writing class."

"Is that the one Nico was going to help you with?" She raises an eyebrow at me and I nod. "Then you're free because Nico and Percy are out."

"Where are they?" I cock my head. Usually I'm invited on these guys night out things! "Stalking out Rachel," Thalia answers. "So, want to hang with me?"

"Sure," I smile. "We haven't really spoken in some time because you've been on tour."

"Totally," she grins back. "So, meet me at Starbucks at eight, alright?"

"Why can't we just go together? There's one on the campus not too far from here."

"I… uh… Have some recording to do!" she explains. "At that recording studio in the music building… We need a new single."

"Oh. Alright," I say, remembering that the music building is on the complete other side of the school. Thalia continues to stand there and I give her a weird look. "Shouldn't you be recording?"

"Oh... Right!" Thalia remembers. "Adios!" She leaves the room and I sit in the kitchen awkwardly alone.

A vibrating starts in my pants pocket and I'm relieved that I have someone to talk to. Without checking to see who it was, I answer my phone and bring it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey," a voice I instantly recognize says. But I can hardly hear him. A loud, pumping beat of music plays in the background.

"Uh… Percy? Aren't I always invited on these guys night out things?"

"This isn't a guy's night out," Nico replies. I guess he took the phone away from Percy. "I'm trying to make Percy get over Rachel and find a new girl. Do you know if Annabeth is single?"

"Why?" I ask. "Is he interested?"

"Maybe."

"Want me to ask her?" I question him, realizing that was probably the point of this phone call.

"YES," Percy moans in the background.

"Okay," I say as I make my way out of the kitchen and into the hallway. "Hold on." I put the phone down in my pocket and knock lightly on Annabeth and my sister's door.

"Come in!" Annabeth calls.

I open the door and step inside the clean and orderly room. That's completely the opposite of mine and Leo's. "Hi Annabeth!" I wave.

"What's up, Jason?" she smiles.

"I… Uh… Need some advice?" I say, but it turns out more like a question.

"Why don't you just ask Thalia?" Annabeth asks me.

"With these types of things, asking your sister could be awkward," I explain, making things up in my head as I go. "It's about… Uh… A relationship?" I try. "You must know about those. You're pretty… So you probably have a boyfriend… Am I correct?"

"Nope," she replies. "No boyfriend. But thanks!"

"Anytime."

"So… What about relationships?"

"Well, I like this girl…" I start. "But how do I know if she likes me back?"

"Has she given you any signs?" Annabeth questions me.

"I'm not sure. I'm not good with this stuff,' I tell her. "That's why I came to you."

"Just see how she acts around you," she explains. "If she acts a little nervous, she's totally interested. If she acts bored, she isn't. And if she doesn't act either nervous _or _bored, she probably likes you just as a friend."

"Thanks," I say, trying to remember all that she told me. "I'll check."

"Am I allowed to know who this person is?" Annabeth cocks her head at me.

"Nope! Sorry! It's confidential."

"Alright," she gives me a strange look.

"Well… Bye!" I wave as I leave out of her room. She's a pretty nice girl. If I didn't like Piper, she'd probably be my number two.

"Jason?" a muffled voice says. I then remember my phone is in my pocket.

I whip it out and say, "hey!"

"So… boyfriend?" Nico asks desperately.

"Nope," I smile. "And I got some dating advice too!"

"Yeah, I wasn't asking for that." Nico states. "Percy, she's single."

"YES!" Percy cheers from the background.

"Well, we got to go. We're kind of in the middle of a dance off. These rappers think they're better than us." Nico informs me.

"Okay," I say, not knowing how to respond. "Bye!"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MUSIC. YOU JUST TALK. RAPPING SHOULDN'T EVEN BE PART OF MUSIC," Nico shouts in the background.

"Sorry about that…" Percy laughs. "Nico likes to argue… But who doesn't?"

"Hmm…"

"Well, hang up now!"

"Sorry!" I snap as I angry hang up the phone. Well that was unnecessary…

Time flies, and before I know it, it is 7:50. I put on my light weigh jacket and slip on my sneakers. I take my room key and leave the suite, ten minutes early. I've always hated being late. For some weird reason, it really bothers me.

I walk across the campus, using the flashlight on my camera because the sun went down hours ago. Finally, I reach the Starbucks and I take a step inside. Thalia isn't in here though… In fact, no one is besides one person. I turn to get a better look and recognize a familiar face.

"Piper?" I gasp.

"Oh, hey Jace!" she smiles. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Thalia," I say as I sit down next to her. "What about you?"

"Leo," she answers. "He's always late, so I'm not worried."

"Yeah," I nod. "Thalia probably got stuck up recording. Dave the manager can be _pretty _annoying sometimes."

"I see."

"Yup."

Minutes go by and it's kind of awkward. Piper is fidgeting with the zipper of her snowboarding jacket. Hmm… Fidgeting… Is that a sign of nervousness? It can't be. Piper just, doesn't like me like that. We're friends and _only _friends. I mean, if she liked me and we're here alone, wouldn't she make a move already?

Wait… _I'm _supposed to make the move. "So…" I say. "Want some coffee?"

"Isn't it a little late for that?" she cocks her head at me. "It's eight thirty. We'll be up all night if we drink coffee now. Plus, we've got to be up at seven for chemistry tomorrow." That pretty much _shouts _that she doesn't like me.

"Right," I say awkwardly. She doesn't say anything back, so I check my phone. Most people would consider that rude, but we're not on a date so it doesn't matter. The name LEO VALDEZ lights up on my screen and I check my messages. Sure enough, Leo sent me one.

**LEO VALDEZ: Enjoying your date? ;)**

**JASON GRACE: Date? Huh?**

**LEO VALDEZ: ;)**

**JASON GRACE: No… You didn't…**

**LEO VALDEZ: But I did! :D**

**JASON GRACE: I told you I didn't need help with this!**

**LEO VALDEZ: But technically it wasn't help… It was assistance.**

**JASON GRACE: That's what help is, moron.**

**LEO VALDEZ: IT WAS THALIA'S IDEA!**

**JASON GRACE: Wait, what? Why would she do this to me?**

**LEO VALDEZ: Maybe she thought you needed some 'assistance'.**

**JASON GRACE: I don't need help from her, and I certainly don't need help from you.**

**LEO VALDEZ: Calm down, man. We were just trying to help.**

**JASON GRACE: If helping means creating awkward situations when I TOLD YOU NOT TO means help, then you surely succeeded.**

**LEO VALDEZ: Don't be mad. We thought you'd appreciate it.**

**JASON GRACE: Now Piper never wants to talk / see me again because I don't know what to say or do. Thanks, Leo. You're a great friend.**

He responds, I just don't check my phone again. I put it back in my pocket and then turn to Piper. "You know, they aren't coming."

"I figured," she sighs.

"Want to head back with me?" I ask her as I stand up.

"Nah, I'm going to hang out here for a while. Maybe I'll get some coffee or something," she replies.

I nod, unable to speak. I wave before leaving the coffee shop, feeling completely friendzoned. She said she didn't want coffee, and then used it as an excuse to avoid walking back with me. Great, just great…

**CLARIFICATION - PIPER WAS JUST USING THAT AS AN EXCUSE BECAUSE SHE WAS TOO NERVOUS TO WALK BACK WITH HIM. IT ISN'T BECAUSE SHE HATES HIM, LIKE JASON THINKS.**

**OH, AND SPOILER ALERT: THAT WASN'T THE LAST YOU'VE SEEN OF RACHEL. She'll come back, but she won't be a jerk that time! I promise!**

**Who's chapter should be next?**


	31. Chapter 31 - IDK What to Name This Chap

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been sick recently. Like REALLY sick...**

**OMG guys! I'm so mad. I just got contacts yesterday and when I was putting them in this morning, I dropped one down the sink! D: NOW I HAVE TO WEAR MY GLASSES UNTIL FRIDAY WHEN MY NEXT APPOINTMENT IS. Not that there's anything wrong with glasses... I just really liked my contacts. THEY MADE MY EYES REALLY PRETTY GREEN.**

**So, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Thirty One (Ariella):

Ever since I sang in front of an audience, I've been told I haven't been dancing as well as I did before. To me, it makes no sense. Cassia thinks that it's because I've always secretly wanted to be a singer, despite what my brother thinks, but I'm still kind of confused by it. Why would that even affect my dancing? I would ask her, but I've been trying to avoid her ever since she went on a date with Nico. I guess I'd be fine if they dated, but how she didn't tell me about it or ask to see if it was okay (knowing how much I liked him) is what made me really upset.

Gracefully turning around, I complete my dance. "How'd I do?" I ask my ballet teacher, Mr. Furglestein. What an ugly name for an ugly man.

"At most a C," he says, clearly unimpressed.

"But dude, I spent like, four days working on that thing!" I exclaim.

"First of all, you're moves were sloppy. Second, you seemed out of focus. And third, I'm not a 'dude'." He explains.

"I was trying to make you feel younger than you really are," I snap. "Maybe 67 instead of 70."

"I'm 48!" he growls.

"Oh, well the wrinkles around your eyes are telling me otherwise." I dare. I've never really been good with talking to teachers.

"Now the highest you can get is a D," he smiles smugly at him.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes. "I'm leaving," I grab my light blue backpack that doesn't match my pink tutu at all and head out of the studio, glad that I no longer have to stare at that man's face.

I walk quickly back to my suite and see tons of paparazzi at the door, trying to get in. "WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING?" I shout at them. I try and shove past them, but they refuse to let me in.

"Guys, it's Ariella Levi!" one reporter shouts and all of the camera people turn all around to face me. How do they even know me? Oh… Right. I made a music video and posted it online. It was mostly just for my brother to listen to, and maybe convince him that I'm not as awful at singing as he thinks, but it was also to show Nico and Cassia how I was feeling without actually telling them.

"Ariella!" the reporters call. "What's going on between you and Nico?"

"Nothing!" I say angrily.

"Are you two dating?" one reporter asks.

"No!" I stomp my foot on the ground.

"Why'd you post that song? Was it about Nico?"

I cut them off. "It's my personal life and it isn't any of your business," I cross my arms. "Now can I just get into my room? I have stuff to do!"

"Like kiss Nico?" one reporter shouts.

"I'M NOT DATING NICO!" I shout. "I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM."

"Yeah right," they mumble.

"Ugh!" I moan as I run through them and quickly use my key to open the door to my room. I push hard to try and close the door behind me but have some difficultly. Someone runs to help me and we successfully shut it. "Thanks," I mutter as I look up to see who it is.

"No problem," Nico answers. "Now, we have to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you," I reply simply.

"Well, can you listen?" he asks.

"I suppose." I say. "You're lucky I've got nothing better to do."

"So, can we go somewhere… private?"

"Why can't we do it here?" I challenge. "Why don't you want the people in our suite to hear?"

"It's not them. The paparazzi are pressing their ears against this door trying to hear what I have to talk to you about," Nico explains. "And I don't want them to hear what I'm going to say."

"Okay, so," he says once I close the door behind us. "What you saw at Olive Garden… It wasn't what it looked like."

"So then what was it?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"This is going to sound really weird, but it's true," Nico warns me. "Cassia is my long lost sister."

"WHAT?" I gasp.

"Well, step sister." He clarifies.

"How is that even possible?" I question him.

"My dad dated her mom for a while," he answers. "And he came to her in hope that she would sign his record deal. He and my uncles are in a bad place ever since Percy, Thalia, and I left."

"Oh." I nod slowly. "Then I'm sorry for freaking out at you. I thought you were on a date with Cassia."

"Oh, god no." Nico replies. "She's like my sister, I guess. Even though she isn't really my sister, I still consider her one. She's the only family I have left besides Thalia and Percy… But they're usually preoccupied with other stuff. Plus, Cassia's to negative all the time."

"Kind of like you," I joke.

"And the opposite of you," he smiles. "That's probably why you get along with both of us so well." I grin back at him. "Oh, and you don't have to apologize. It honestly wasn't your fault. If I saw you out with Percy I'd probably freak out as well."

"But I feel bad," I frown. "I should've let you explain."

"And I should've made more of an effort to explain," Nico responds. "So, we good?"

"Sure," I smile at him.

"Oh, and you and I are doing a phone interview tomorrow."

"What?" my eyes widen.

"Just to clarify some rumors about us," Nico replies.

I shake my head. "No! I'll get even more attention than!"

"Don't girls love attention?" he cocks his head at me.

"That's sexist."

"I didn't mean it that way…"

"Alright, but only because you're cute," I smile at him.

He blushes a little and looks almost relieved when his phone starts vibrating. Nico picks it up and presses the black IPhone against his ear. "Hello?... Oh hi David… Wait… WHAT? Alright… I'll tell him… Kay. Bye."

"What was that about?" I ask.

"It was my manager. He needs a new single to release tomorrow… Which is kind of hard to do in such a small amount of time. So, I have to go tell Percy because he's locked himself in our room."

"Why did he do that?" I ask.

"He's thinking of a plan to ask Annabeth out."

"What? Really? He likes her?" I gasp.

"Yeah," Nico nods. "I guess so."

"Oh my gosh! They'd be such a cute couple!" I squeal. "Can we set them up?"

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," he responds. "Thalia and Leo tried to do that with Jason and Piper and it didn't exactly end well."

"Oh…" I say, feeling very disappointed. I love setting people up!

"So, I'll see you later, okay?" he tells me.

"Yeah, sure," I smile at him, feeling even more disappointed now. "Later!" I wave as he leaves the room. I sigh and sit down on my light blue bed. I _totally _like him again.

**Thoughts?**

**Expect a Thalia chapter next! Then probably Annabeth or Percy! Hint. Hint. ;)**


	32. Chapter 32 - Players & Creepers & Bros

**Hi peoples! So, what's up?**

**Sorry for the long update time (I always seem to have an excuse) but I'm going on vacation tomorrow and I've been packing!**

**So I can't update til at least Friday... SORRY!**

**But here's you're new chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

Thirty Two (Thalia):

"What do you expect we do, then?" I demand at Leo. "Jason hates us. I still think the best thing we should do is apologize."

"For what?" he orders. "We did nothing wrong."

"Well, he clearly doesn't approve of us 'butting into' his life," I respond.

"So? We tried to help… He just doesn't appreciate it," Leo shrugs. "Plus, if we apologize, we lose our pride."

"Is your pride really that important to you?" I raise an eyebrow at him. "Because to me, I'd rather just 'admit my mistake' and make up with my brother again."

"Well, you can do that, but I'm not going to," he assures me.

"Come on!" I stomp my foot on the ground. "Don't you want your best friend back?"

"He doesn't want meas his best friend! If he did, he'd thank me for helping him ask out the girl of his dreams. But he's in a pissy mood and is mad at us for no reason!" he rants.

"Listen Leo," I say as tears begin to fall from my eyes. "I've lost Jason for part of my life. We were separated for years! I'm not leaving him again. We have to apologize."

"_You_ can apologize. I did nothing wrong. Therefore, I don't need to."Leo scans the cafeteria we're sitting in. "Plus, I can have anyone in this room as my new best friend… Especially that hot girl over there… Do you think she'd go for me?"

"Uh… Isn't that a little off topic?" I ask as I wipe tears from my eyes.

"Isn't this conversation kind of over, though? We'll just wait it out, alright? If he continues to ignore us, we'll apologize tomorrow. Just give him some time to think." Leo suggests. "Now, I'm going to go chat it up with that girl. Bye!" he says before walking away.

I watch as he goes over and sits down next to her. They start talking and they seem to actually be getting along. Crap. Glaring at them, I wonder. What does she have that I don't? She's not famous, she doesn't have a famous father, and she doesn't have thousands of fans who adore her… _Then why do you only care what Leo thinks?_ Ugh. This is getting annoying. I've told myself thousands of times that I'd be okay if he doesn't like me… Yet I still feel this way… Like a bad feeling of rejection.

"Thalia…?" a voice says from behind me. I quickly wipe the leftover tears away from my eyes and put on a fake smile. I then turn around to see a strange yet familiar face.

"Luke?" I gasp. "Since when do you talk to me?"

"Since you seem pretty upset," he says as he sits down next to me.

"I'm not upset," I say a little too quickly. "Why would I be upset?"

"You're paper plate has fork stabbings in it," Luke points to my plate.

"Right…" I say slowly. "Well, I do that all the time…" I lie.

"No, you don't. Listen, I can tell when people are upset. Tell me, what's on your mind?"

"A lot of stuff," I generalize.

"Like…?" he urges.

"Why do you even want to know?" I give him a weird look. "We don't talk."

"We could always start to talk," he says as he leans in really close to me. "Or do other stuff."

I push him back so he falls off of his chair. "Listen, dude, I'm not interested."

"But you're so pretty!" he frowns.

"Thanks, and no hard feelings, but I don't like you that way." I tell him. "I actually don't like you at all. You're creeping me out." I stand up and grab my tote bag with all my school stuff in it. I leave the cafeteria and walk really fast through the halls.

"Where are you going?" he calls after me, being the creeper that he is.

I think of the first place that I can think of. "Mars," I shout back. "You should book a rocket and meet me there." Maybe he'll take a hint…

* * *

Luke:

"Where are you going?" I shout after Thalia.

"Mars!" she yells back. "You should book a rocket and meet me there."

I don't respond. In fact, I don't even follow her. I take out my phone and run into the bathroom. I find Calypso's number on my speed dial and call her.

"Hello?" she says from the other line.

"Hi, it's Luke. You know that plan we made a while back? You know, the one where'd we'd do anything we can to ruin the Sirens? Well, it doesn't seem to be working out." I explain.

"What do you mean?" she orders.

"Well, you tried to ruin Thalia's chances of being with Leo, but it didn't necessarily work… And I just tried to do the same, but it probably made her like him even more." I tell her.

"So maybe we can't destroy Thalia… But what about Nico and Percy?" she cackles.

"What's your plan?" I question her.

"Word on the street is that Percy likes Annabeth. Stop them from happening. I'll deal with Nico, alright?" she smirks through the phone.

"Got it," I nod. "But why are we doing this again?"

"They were mean to me, Luke," Calypso's voice quivers. "And no one is mean to me and gets away with it…"

* * *

Thalia:

I finally get back to the room and lock the door behind me. Luke really freaks me out… Sitting down on the couch, I pull out my song book and a black pen. I begin to write the first few words that come to my mind.

"Thalia, are you okay?" my younger brother approaches me. I didn't even realize I've been crying.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jason," I assure him.

"No, you're not." He says as he sits down next to me. "Tell me what's wrong, right now."

"It's Leo," I sigh. "I just, really like him. But I don't want to wait around for him while he flirts with other girls. And now he doesn't even want to talk to me now that we're done planning your dream date."

"Just get over him," Jason suggests.

"It's not that easy," I tell him.

"I know," he nods. "I've been trying to do that with Piper."

"WHAT?" I gasp. "Why?"

"She doesn't like me like that," he says.

"How do you know?" I cock my head at him.

"I can just tell," he answers.

"Listen Jason, don't get over her, alright?" I confirm. "I'll think of a plan; I just won't help you with it."

"And for you," Jason replies. "Give him a few hours. He needs to sit down and think about what's good for him. Once he knows, you'll know. Trust me. He isn't good at hiding stuff."

"Thanks Jason," I smile at him and give him an awkward hug, considering the fact that we're both sitting.

"No problem," he says as he pulls away. "Hey, what's this?" he takes my song book.

"No!" I shout as I try and yank it from his hands. "Give it back!"

"Breakdown," he reads. "Seems interesting…"

"JASON! GIVE IT BACK! YOU'RE BOTHERING ME! THAT'S PERSONAL STUFF THERE!"

"I'm supposed to bother you and nose into your business," he smirks. "I'm your little brother, remember?" Skimming the rest of my song, he comments. "Hey! This is pretty good. It's just missing one thing."

"What?" I demand as I hand him my pen. "Add it in! Quick!"

"Fine," he takes the pen from my hand and starts writing in scraggly handwriting. "Here." He pushes it back to me. "I added in a boy's part. You know, from the point of view of the person who it's about."

"Oh," I say as I read it over. "Yeah, I guess it kind of was missing something."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, all we need now is music. And a person to sing that guy part…"

Jason grins and I get kind of concerned. "I know just the person…"

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Who do you guys think this mystery person is going to be? TELL ME IN A REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 33 - Life of the Party

**Hola! I was on vacation last week so I couldn't update. And I've had so much work, I couldn't update until today. Sorry!**

**So, none of you submitted who should sing the duet with Thalia... So, who do you think? Please answer, cuz I have no clue to who make sing it with her.**

**Uh... What else do I have to say? Oh! I love your reviews. Most of them crack me up. You guys are hysterical! Continue to be funny ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! The song used is called Life of the Party by a band called A Rocket To the Moon. LISTEN TO IT. IT IS AMAZING!**

* * *

Thirty Three (Percy):

For it just being eleven in the morning, I've had a pretty eventful day. I ate a full breakfast of six blue pancakes with tons of syrup **(A/N: I'm rereading Mark of Athena and he eats so much food! Omg! He ate six slices of pizza… I can barely finish one!)**, recorded a new hit song about Rachel, filmed a music video, and then finally edited it. In my opinion, it's pretty good.

"Ready?" I look hopefully at Nico.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he sighs as he takes a seat down next to me. "Play it."

"Alright," I say as I hit the space bar on my laptop to start the video. "No need to be pushy."

The video starts with me standing in front of a blank white backdrop. "Hi," I say to the camera. "I'm Percy Jackson. But, you probably already know that if you're watching my music video… Well, yeah. You definitely know that. And if you didn't, you know now. This song is written on a real life experience of mine, where I have no other words to describe it besides the lyrics I wrote in this song. I guess it's kind of about feeling superior to someone who broke your heart…"

Nico jams his fingers onto the space bar to stop the video from playing. "There's no way in _hell _we're publishing this."

"Why not?" I frown.

"It makes you seem pathetic," Nico states bluntly.

"Just continue to listen to it," I tell him. "It gets better, I promise."

"Fine," he sighs as he continues to play the video. I can tell he doubts me.

"… and using words to try and get back at them. But then again, not really…"

Nico stops it again. "Seriously, it isn't getting better."

"Just listen!" I order and I play it.

"… I'm just going to say what it really means. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, I get I made a mistake, but I tried to fix them. Clearly, though, you didn't forgive me. And I've got to get this all off my chest. But I'm moving on without you. Sorry! So let's get one thing straight; you're gonna regret you left me."

The video me winks before the music starts. Then, the camera follows me into a city set. I chose to make everything clearly visible that it's a set so Rachel feels even worse about turning down someone famous. I walk through the city and as I begin to sing, fake fans come up to me as I sign their autographs, while one girl, the girl who is symbolizing Rachel, stands glaring at me.

They're on you like a tattoo

They're watching every move that you make

Your blue eyes were white lies

I thought you were mine for the taking

Then, I follow the girl off the set and walk into a club set and stand on the karaoke stage and continue to sing to her while she still glares at me.

You punched my lights out

Now you're free to be the lonely life of the party

Girl you'll see

Let's get one thing straight

You're gonna regret you left me

Never should have told you that I fell in love

Cause you turned me right around and threw me down

And now I can't get up

You'll be sorry just you wait and see

But let's get one thing straight

You're gonna regret you left me

I still continue to follow her enter a new 50's diner set. She sits down across from a random guy and begins to drink a smoothie with him.

You puzzle like a jigsaw

You love me now we don't fit together

I push the guy off his chair and begin to drink the smoothie with the girl. Then, I dump it on her.

I used up my last straw

I thought I would drink you forever

She rolls her eyes at me before going back to that club set. Going back to the stage, I continue to sing.

But now you're my last call

Now you're free to be the lonely life of the party

Girl you'll see

Let's get one thing straight

You're gonna regret you left me

Never should have told you that I fell in love

Cause you turned me right around and threw me down

And now I can't get up

You'll be sorry just you wait and see

But let's get one thing straight

You're gonna regret you left me

To escape me, she goes to the back of the club and sits down at a table. I bring my microphone over and jump up on the table and sing dramatically to her.

I know why you set the trap

I know why you dress in black

Flies in your web tonight

I know how you beat the wrap?

Someday you'll be crawling back

Crawling, you'll be crawling back to me

I run back to the stage and sing again, showing that I don't need her anymore.

Never should have told you that I fell in love

Cause you turned me right around and threw me down

And now I can't get up

You'll be sorry just you wait and see

But let's get one thing straight

Never should have told you that I fell in love

Cause you turned me right around and threw me down

And now I can't get up

You'll be sorry just you wait and see

But let's get one thing straight

You're gonna regret you left me

Never should have told you that I fell in love

Cause you turned me right around and threw me down

And now I can't get up

You'll be sorry just you wait and see

But let's get one thing straight

I turn back to look at the girl and say:

You're gonna regret you left me

As the music ends, I walk to one side of the set to exit, but stop when I sense something. The girl goes to leave the other way but then turns back to look at me with a regretful look in her eyes. Smirking, I leave the set, completely forgetting about her. Then, the video ends.

"Percy, has anyone ever told you how strange you are?" Nico cocks his head at me.

"No," I shake my head.

"I'm surprised," he mutters.

"So… Did you like it?" I ask hopefully.

"It's nothing compared to my songs, but it's good for you," he tells me with a smirk. I gasp in response. "What? I was kidding!"

"Nico, I find that hard to believe. You barely ever joke. Not since Bianca…" I start.

"Why does everything have to be about Bianca?" he demands. "I can't do one thing without Bianca getting mentioned. I'm over it, alright?"

"No, Nico," I reply. "You're not. The fact that you just freaked out at me proved it."

"You don't know how I feel inside!" he says. "How do you know I'm still hung up on it? Clearly, I'm not!"

"I'm kind of thinking the opposite," I admit.

"Well you're wrong."

"Okay," I sigh, giving in. "I was wrong. You're over Bianca." I usually try and avoid arguments are much as I can.

"I just wish that I wasn't so stupid," Nico admits. "I can't believe I'd act that way _to my own sister_. It's horrible what people have become these days."

"Nico, I know what you're thinking. You think it was your fault. You think you caused her death. Well, you didn't. It wasn't you're fault that car hit her."

"Yes, Percy," Nico sighs. "It was. She left my house because she was running away… _because of me. _I pushed her over the edge, Percy. Can't you see? After one little argument! I can't forgive myself for it. I'm a horrible brother and an even worse person."

"If you knew what was going to happen, then you wouldn't have done what you did," I advise him. "So you're not a terrible person."

"But I'm still a terrible brother."

"And you're a terrible cousin," I say. "But that's why I like you. You're never afraid to admit the truth. Although it hurts sometimes, the truth is better than getting lied to. Like when you told me my music video was pathetic." Nico smiles slightly at that. "But the past is the past, Nico. You can't stay hung up on something that happened almost three months ago. You live and let go. That's the only way to survive."

"Thanks Percy," Nico smiles slightly at me. "I owe you one."

"I've got an idea to make us even!" I suggest. "See if Annabeth likes me?"

"What? That should be Thalia's job! They're friends!" he exclaims.

"It would be way to obvious if she did it," I tell him. "Plus, you owe me one!"

Nico rolls his eyes at me. "Fine. But I don't see why mine has to do with romance… You helped me out on a family issue."

"You never clarified how you could repay me," I remind him. "Next time, lay down some rules," I smile at him although he glares back.

At least I changed one life today…

* * *

**Thoughts? Opinions? Suggestions? Predictions?**

**Remember: Who should Thalia sing a duet with!?**

**Adios!**


	34. Chapter 34 - Do You Want Me (Dead)?

**Yo! What's up with you guys?**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not the characters (besides Zach, Cassia, and Ariella) , not the song used (Do You Want Me (Dead) by the band All Time Low) , not the amazingness of PJO or HOO... I think you get the point...**

**Lol. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Thirty Four (Zach):

"Cassia, don't you understand?" I demand as I follow her into our suite. "We _have _to do a duet for Mrs. Carson's class. It's actually required this time!"

"What makes you think I'd want to do it with you?" she snaps as she turns around to look at me.

"Because we're a band?" I offer.

"Not anymore."

"WHAT? When did that happen?" I gasp.

"Right after that bet was made," she smiles fakely at me.

"But how am I supposed to find another person to sing a duet with in twenty four hours?" I ask her.

"You have _twenty four hours. _You've got time." Cassia says before walking away.

"But who will you sing with?" I call after her.

"Anyone but you!" she shouts back before slamming the door of her room.

Girls are so complicated. Yeah, I know I made a mistake. But did I really have a choice? It was either fake-date her or have all of my friends think I'm a sissy… which I'm not. Or they'd bully me. And after ten years of getting harassed, I do anything to escape complications. But for me, avoiding problems always just causes more. It's a curse.

People just don't understand anything unless they actually experience it. Maybe that's why I'm not really so good with people. They always say I'm too much of a perfectionist and really clueless. Oh, and they say I'm a jerk… For something that happened _one _time. If people actually took the time to listen to me, they'd know what I mean. But no one cares that much, not even my sister.

I shudder and realize I'm still standing in the doorway. I always seem to get lost in my thoughts. Walking towards the kitchen, I open the door that separates the living room and the kitchen. I step inside to hear someone singing really loudly.

"I've got my hands up. I'm staring down the barrel of a loaded night. I've got my hands up…. ZACH? What the hell are you doing here?" Nico screams.

"Getting some water…?" I reply. "What the hell are you doing yelling in the kitchen?"

"I _was _writing a song before you pranced in here like you own the place," Nico responds.

"Pranced? It was more of a walk."

"I beg to differ." Nico crosses his arms. "Now get your water and leave."

"Well you're a bit pushy today," I roll my eyes as I walk over to the refrigerator. "What are you even doing, singing in the kitchen?"

I grab a water bottle from the shelf and close the fridge. "They say that the kitchen is the best place to practice vocals," he informs me. "After the shower, of course. But I figured it would be awkward to sing in there with all you people able to hear me."

"It's awkward to sing in the kitchen," I reply.

"Less awkward than the shower," he reasons.

"I guess so," I shrug. "So, is that song for the duet assignment Mrs. Carson gave?"

"Well, it's not really a duet song," Nico replies. "Plus, it's more of a guy song. And I promised Ariella I'd make mine with her."

"Crap," I mutter. "Now I've got no one to sing one with!"

"What about Cassia?" Nico raises an eyebrow with her. I give him a look. "Come on, dude! You never made things better with her?"

"I tried, but I'm getting sick of her attitude. She walks around like she shines brighter than everyone else. Like she's superior or something. It's so annoying. It's actually killing me." I sigh.

"Wait a second…" Nico says before banging on the kitchen counter as if he's making some sort of a beat of music. Knowing Nico, he is. He then starts to sing. "Oh, give it up for at least a second. I'm getting sick of your bullshit attitude. And how you walk around like you shine brighter. It's killing me."

"Hey! That's pretty good!" I grin.

"I basically took what you said and made it into a song," Nico explains like it was nothing. "It isn't hard."

"Well, that's coming from a professional."

"Eh, true." Nico smirks. "I am pretty great." I give him a look of annoyance but he just laughs. "What? I was kidding."

"Sure you were," I roll my eyes at him.

"But about that song," he says as he walks over to me. "It could be the solution to your little problem."

"What problem?" I cock my head at him.

"The duet problem! Sing this song with me."

"What? You hate me and I hate you…" I remind him.

"You hate Cassia but you used to sing with her all the time. Same difference."

"That isn't a phrase," I correct him.

"Do you really think I care?" Nico snaps. "Now are you going to sing it with me or not?"

"Sure, I guess." I shrug. "Now let's get writing!"

We take out a piece of paper, and Nico begins writing. "I'm going to make this song in your point of view, alright Zach?"

"Sure," I reply.

"But I'm singing most of it. You're just my back – up."

"How is that fair?" I question him.

"It isn't." he says bluntly. "I just don't like you."

* * *

"Yo," Nico calls for everyone's attention in our suite. But the only people there are Cassia, Percy, Annabeth, Luke and Piper. "Zach and I wrote this song for the duet thing. Tell us what you think."

"But if it's mean, keep it to yourself," I warn them. "Alright?"

They grumble in agreement before I start to play my guitar and Nico plays his drums. Then, we sing.

**A/N: Anything in parenthesis is Zach. The rest is Nico!**

I let it ride on a bad bet

(Bad bet)

I doubled down on a sinking ship

I need a second to catch my breath

Do you want me

Or do you want me dead?

Oh, give it up for at least a second

I'm getting sick of your bullshit attitude

And how you walk around like you shine brighter

It's killing me

(Killing me)

So what do you say?

Do you want me

Or do you want me dead?

I've got my hands up

(Yeah, yeah)

I'm staring down the barrel of a loaded night

(Loaded night)

I've got my hands up

(Yeah, yeah)

So do you want me

Or do you want me dead?

Trigger-happy at harbor side

(Harbor side)

You're taking shots at the strangers passing

There's no such thing as a perfect crime

Don't play that

(Play that)

You've said it enough

Cause you want me

Or you want me dead

I've got my hands up

(Yeah, yeah)

I'm staring down the barrel of a loaded night

(Loaded night)

I've got my hands up

(Yeah, yeah)

So do you want me

Do you want me

Dead set on a getaway

I'm dead set on a getaway

I'm dead set on a getaway

I'm dead set on a getaway

I let it ride on a bad bet

(Bad bet)

I doubled down on a sinking ship

I've got my hands up

(Yeah, yeah)

I'm staring down the barrel of a loaded night

(Loaded night)

I've got my hands up

(Yeah, yeah)

So do you want me

What you say?

I've got my hands all up

(Yeah, yeah)

I'm staring down the barrel of a loaded night

(Loaded night)

I've got my hands all up

(Yeah, yeah)

So do you want me

Oh, oh

Do you want me

Do you want me dead?

"Ugh," Cassia says as she walks away.

"How feminine," Luke cackles. "What two guys sing duets with each other?"

"Two guys that have to pass a song writing class," I snap back. "And don't even try and act cool because we all know you're just jealous of our talent."

Luke rolls his eyes, clearly dumb-founded and walks away, like Cassia.

I smirk. At least I did something productive today.

* * *

**Just saying, this chapter was NOT MEANT to make you forgive Zach or like him or something like that. Quite frankly, I still hate him. **

**Review?**


	35. Chapter 35 - Ranting

**SO, THIS CHAPTER WAS A REQUEST FROM A REVIEWER BY THE NAME OF "SEAWEEDBRAINSWISEGIRL210" . I'M NOT SURE IF I GOT THAT RIGHT, BUT I THINK THAT'S WHAT IT WAS :)**

**Sorry about the all caps. My caps lock button was on and I didn't realize.**

**But, now you all know that you can request chapters! **

**I think I'll do a continuation of this chapter next, but then I'm thinking a Thalia, Percy, or Annabeth chapter. PERCABETH NEEDS TO HAPPEN ASAP.**

**Tell me you're thoughts!**

* * *

Thirty Five (Ariella):

Sometimes, I wish that I didn't have any friends.

I know, that sounds stupid… Who doesn't want friends?

But trust me, I have reasoning.

So I have been sitting with Cassia for over five hours trying to make her feel better. Zach and Nico wrote a nasty song about her, and sang it in front of her, just so they'd get a reaction from her, which she is _clearly _giving them. She's locked both of us in our room for _five _hours… Like I said before.

And then I have to be the good friend who's like "Don't cry, Cassia! You're too good for him," or "He's just being stupid", and other stuff like that which isn't necessarily true because this whole situation was equally both of their fault.

If Cassia wasn't so mean to Zach all the time, he wouldn't have gotten dared to ask her out. Plus, he didn't really have a choice. But still, it was wrong for him to do that and he should've figured out a way to get out of it, especially since Cassia is my best friend.

But still. She should just get over him. I mean, sure, he only dated her for a bet, but that happened a month ago. Seriously, move on already.

I'm _very _annoyed.

"But what am I supposed to do?"

"GET OVER HIM!" I say for the thousandth time.

"Ariella, it's not that easy!" Cassia sighs.

"Did you even _like _him?" I demand as she shakes her head no. "Then I don't see why you're getting so mad!"

"You just don't understand."

"You're right," I nod as I get up off of her bed. "I don't." I walk out the door and slam it shut. People are infuriating!

I grab my cell phone off of the counter in the living room before walking out the door. As soon as I step out into the hallway, which has cutouts of windows, I instantly regret not bringing a jacket with me. It's March, in New York. It's still pretty cold outside.

Walking until my feet hurt, I reach a door that leads outside. Without really thinking of possible outcomes of this highly risky situation, I open the door.

A figure whips around to see me. "Ariella? What are you doing here?" someone asks me. I can't tell who though because it's dark outside.

Thankfully, I can recognize their voice. "Nico, what are _you _doing _here?_"

"I came here to think," he answers.

"I came here to escape Cassia," I tell him as I walk closer to him. "You know, she's pretty mad at you."

"For what?" he demands. "Singing a killer song?"

"I don't know," I sigh. "Probably that you sang with Zach."

"You're Zach's sister," he replies. "Is she mad at you for that?"

"Uh… Is that really important in this situation?" I cock my head at him.

"Yes," Nico responds. "Because if she's mad at me, she should be even more mad at you."

"You know, this isn't making me feel any better…" I inform him. "I came out here to escape Cassia, remember? Not to sit and dwell on her."

"Right," he nods slowly. "You look cold."

"I'm fine," I assure him, although I don't look very convincing because I'm wearing a tank top and jeans, while I shiver.

"You really expect me to fall for that?" he laughs. He takes off his black leather jacket and forces it into my hands. "Here."

"I said I was fine!" I try and give it back but he refuses. "But what about you?" I motion to his short sleeved t-shirt.

"Trust me, I'm used to it." Nico tells me. "I sometimes have to stand outside for hours in the cold just to please fans."

"It makes their day," I say as I put on his jacket.

"But ruins mine," Nico sighs.

"You don't like your fans?" I look up to see his face in the minimal light the moon is giving off.

"It's not that," he says. "It's just, they think they know me because they read those ridiculous magazines, when are all lies, anyway. I'm a completely different guy from what everyone makes me out to be."

"They always say you're sensitive and quiet," I say softly.

"Well, am I?" he questions me.

"Not so much quiet, but maybe kind of sensitive." I admit.

"I'm not sensitive," Nico walks away to look at the scenery of my school. I don't get why people think it's ugly. I think kind of cute, very homey. The school itself is perched on a hill, while strawberry fields are off to the side. "I'm just misunderstood."

"Isn't everyone though?" I say as I stand next to him again. "Everyone has a side the public doesn't know."

"Then what's yours?" he turns towards me. "If allegedly everyone has one, what would yours be?"

"I don't know," I lie.

"See?" he says. "You're just like everyone else and I'm the odd ball out."

"Rebellion," I say quietly.

"What?" he asks.

"Rebellion," I say a little bit louder. "I've always wanted to do something crazy to see what other people would think, to see what other people would do. Sometimes, I wonder if I was gone, would people care? Would they even search for me? My brother hates me, my best friend is annoyed with me, I have no idea who my father is, and my mother sent me here so she didn't have to deal with me. I want to do something to get a reaction, but deep down, I know no one will notice."

"Are you kidding? Of course people would care, even if it isn't any of those people you mentioned. But I know both Zach and Cassia would be there for you, even if they had to somehow manage not to kill each other. As for your mother, I have no idea who she is, but she would definitely care. She's a mother, after all. And, ever since you posted that video online, you've have a growing fan base. So Ariella, people _will _notice, they just might be too busy for you to realize it," Nico tells me as he pulls me into a hug.

If the world was going to stop, I would choose this moment. Why? Because I'm currently getting hugged by _the _Nico di Angelo. The most famous guy, besides Percy, out there.

"So, you're good?" he asks me as he pulls away.

"Uh-huh," I nod my head frantically like an idiot. I can't even control the butterflies in my stomach.

"Well, I guess I should get back," Nico says awkwardly.

"See you tomorrow… I guess." I reply, obviously disappointed. What the hell is his problem? Can't he see I'm having the time of my life with him?

Whenever people say boys are dumb and oblivious, believe them. It's 100% true.

* * *

**So, this chapter was really just Ariella ranting the whole time... **

**Oh, and why do you guys think Nico left? Hmmm... Only time will tell... that sounded wise. Athena would approve.**

**Suggestions? Thoughts? Opinions?**

**Tell me in a review!**


	36. Chapter 36 - Haunted

**Hello.**

**It has come to my attention that you people don't seem to be interested in this story. And frankly, I know why. When I started to write this story, I didn't really have any direction of where it was going. After thinking of some new ideas and planning it out more, I have decided to make a rewrite of it.**

**The rewrite is called Haunted and is posted on my profile. Please, go check it out. It has the same story line as this story, but will be much better and way more detailed.**

**I'd like to thank every single one of you guys for giving me all these views, reviews, favorites, and follows. It means so much (and I'm not just saying that). **

**Background Info: Haunted takes place at a completely different time in the story. So please don't be confused when it doesn't start the same as this one did!**

**I'm sorry I had to stop writing this, but I think I can do better, which is why I started Haunted.**

**Thanks again!**

**Wow. That sounded really depressing... WHICH WAS NOT MY INTENTION. MY INTENTION WAS FOR ALL YOU AMAZING PEOPLE TO CHECK OUT HAUNTED.**

**I love you guys! ;)**


End file.
